History of Love
by Mistery Berry28
Summary: "Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".
1. Chapter 1

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Sakura 25 tahun

:) :) :) :) :)

****** 20 tahun yang lalu ******

"Suke-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini".

Sasuke hanya diam saja dan tidak menanggapi perkataan perempuan kecil yang berada disamping itu, dia masih menundukkan kepala dan duduk meringkuk di bawah ranting pohon. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Hinata menggerak-gerakkan tubuh anak laki-laki itu. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada balasan. Kemudian Hinata mendengar suara isakan dari Sasuke.

"Suke-kun, apa yang terjadi? Maafkan aku, apa aku berbuat salah pada mu. Suke-kun jawab Hina-chan apa aku berbuat salah".

"Hn".

"Sebutkan salah ku Suke-kun", kata Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipi dan memajukan bibirnya.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke yang tadi nya menangis malah ingin sekali marah dan gemas dengan perlakuan temannya itu.

"Suke-kun, apa salahku?" Masih dengan kelakuan yang sama, Sasuke kemudian menarik Hinata untuk mendekat, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Hinata yang kaget hanya memejamkan mata dan wajahnya berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

Melihat hal itu Sasuke segera berjalan dengan pelan-pelan meninggalkan Hinata. 1 menit kemudian Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke telah masuk di rumahnya, tepatnya dia berada di pintu masuk rumah.

"Hahahaha. Kenapa kau seperti itu Hina-chan". Dia kemudian langsung duduk dan tertawa sangat keras.

"Huh, Suke-kun kau selalu saja jahil". Hinata berteriak, ia melupakan wajahnya yang merah merona dan perasaan yang aneh setelah Sasuke menciumnya, Hinata segera berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Tidak ingin bercerita kenapa tadi menangis?"

"Tadi aku hanya berbohong, Weekkk". Sambil Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Hinata.

Merasa dibohongi Hinata segera menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya. "Ih gak lucu Suke-kun, awas aja nanti aku bilangin Kaa-san ku. Biar kapok kamu. Weekkk". Hinata kemudian membalas Sasuke dan menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari ke arah Kaa-san nya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Uchiha Mikoto di lantai 2.

"Dasar anak kecil, suka nya hanya bisa ngadu. Dasar pengadu dasar pengadu".

"Gampang ketipu gampang ketipu, Wek Wek Wek Wekkk". Sasuke menari-nari dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Hinata.

Kemudian dia berlari dan menarik tangan Hinata. Dan dia berbisik pada Hinata. "Hina-chan ntar kalau udah besar mau menikah sama aku, ya?"

Hinata kembali seperti kepiting rebus lagi. Sasuke segera tertawa melihat wajah Hinata.

"Hahahahha, dasar kepiting rebus. Gimana kalau ntar ditambah sama saus tomat yang banyak, pasti enak".

"Hina-chan ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang paling cepat sampai ke Kaa-san boleh meminta apapun. Yang kalah gak boleh bantah dan nangis ya". Sasuke lalu langsung lari dan naik ke tangga, meninggalkan Hinata yang sedang mematung di lantai 1.

Hinata masih belum dapat mencerna segala perkataan Sasuke, 5 detik kemudian dia paham dan meruntuki kebodohannya.

"Sasu-kun... Curaaangggg".

Dia segera berlari naik tangga dan mengejar Sasuke yang telah lari sebelumnya.

"Kaa-san". Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Mikoto segera menghampiri anaknya.

"Ada apa Sasuke, kenapa kamu berlari-lari seperti itu, sini-sini cepat minum jus tomat sana. Baru Kaa-san buatkan".

"Hosh hosh hosh"Hinata ngos-ngosan karena mengejar Sasuke yang telah lari duluan.

"Kaa-san, Sasu-kun curaaaannggggg, masak lomba lari tapi lari duluaan. Hisk hisk hisk". Hinata mengadu pada Hyuuga Hitomi yang duduk di samping Uchiha Hitomi.

"Apa benar, Sasuke?" Sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah Sasuke anaknya.

"Kaa-san jangan percaya dengan Hina-chan. Dia kan kalah, tapi malah menuduh aku yang curang".

"Iya Mikoto-sama, Sasu-kun curaaanggg".

"Kalau kalah ya kalah sajaaa,, Wek ". Sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Karena kau kalah, mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua permintaan ku. Kamu tidak boleh pergi jauh-jauh dari aku. Bagaimana, Hina-chan?"

"Hai"

"Janji"sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya pada Hinata.

"Janji, Suke-kun"ia pun membalas janji nya dengan menggunakan jari kelingkingnya.

Kedua orang tua itu malah tertawa melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Mereka tidak sabar melihat kedua anakny bertambah besar dan akan segera meresmikan hubungan kedua nya.

:) :) :) :) :)

Hari Jumat pagi ini, Hinata datang ke rumah sakit di Hyuuga Medical Center (HMC) yang merupakan rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Hinata datang kesana bersama dengan Neji-nii dan Kaa-sannya untuk mengantarkan bekal makan siang Tou-sannya. Seperti biasa Hinata selalu terlihat ceria dan selalu membawa boneka Panda kesayangannya.

"Hitomi-sama kita telah sampai di rumah sakit" kata Yamato sambil membuka kan pintu mobil untuk Hitomi dan kedua anaknya, dia adalah supir pribadi dan kaki tangan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Arigatou Yamato-san, kau bisa pulang sekarang. Nanti aku akan menghubungi mu lagi jika pulang".

"Hai, Hitomi-sama""sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kau tidak perlu membungkukkan badan seperti itu Yamato-san. Kau sudah ku anggap seperti keluargaku sendiri".

"Demo, Hitomi-sama saya merasa tidak enak dengan kebaikan keluarga Hyuuga. Setidaknya saya ingin membalas kebaikan keluarga Hyuuga dengan pengabdian saya, Hitomi-sama".

"Sou desuka? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memaksa. Baiklah aku akan masuk. Hinata Neji ayo kita masuk sayang".

"Hai" kata mereka berdua.

"Arigatougozaimasu Hitomi-sama" kata Yamato sambil membungkuk dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil."

Yamato adalah salah satu dari orang lain yang telah banyak dibantu oleh keluarga Hyuuga karena anaknya yang bernama Shino pernah menjalani operasi transplantasi hati karena penyakit sikrosis pada getah empedunya di HCM tanpa biaya sepeserpun. Selain itu anak pertama Yamato yang bernama Matsuri telah di sekolahkan tanpa biaya juga di KHS sekolah terbaik di Jepang.

Kemudian ketiganya masuk kedalam lobi dan menuju lift menuju lantai 6 ruang kerja ayahnya. Sesampainya disana Kaa-sannya bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Tidak seperti rumah sakit di Jepang lainnya. HCM sangat luas, dilantai satu digunakan sebagai lobi dan terdapat taman dan air mancur di tengah-tengah. Jadi kita serasa berada dalam taman dibandingkan dengan RS. Setiap ruang tunggu disampingnya ada tanaman dan pot-pot kecil serta lampu panjang seperti ditaman. Area playgroud terdapat di taman di luar rumah sakit, tetapi masih di dalam area rumah sakit. Terdapat pasir, air mancur dan permainan anak-anak lainnya seperti ayunan, jungkat-jungkit, dan lain-lain. Untuk lantai dua digunakan sebagai ruang perawatan dan konsultasi. Lantai tiga sampai lima digunakan sebagai ruang operasi, sedangkan lantai enam digunakan sebagai tempat kerja para pegawai dan dokter HCM. Disetiap lantainya selalu terdapat tanaman dalam pot dan terdapat air mancur kecil diruang tunggu, sehingga rumah sakit ini terlihat asri dan tidak ada kesan seperti rumah sakit pada umumnya.

"Konichiwa Hitomi-sama. Hiashi-sama sedang ada di ruangannya. Silahkan masuk"sambil menundukkan badan dan kemudian membukakan pintu ruangan kerja Hiashi.

"Arigatou, Kakashi" kata Hitomi sambil mengandeng kedua anaknya masuk ke ruang kerja Hiashi. Didalam ruangan kerja Hiashi terlihat berbeda semua terlihat barang antik mulai dari lemari kayu disebelah kanan ruang kerja suaminya. Kemudian jam gantung dan rak-rak buku di sebelah kiri dan lampu dari kristal besar yang menggantung diatas. Selain itu dari cat dindingnya pun berbeda dengan cat di rumah sakit. Jika dirumah sakit berwarna hijau, diruangan Hiashi berwarna kuning susu dan dinding bagian bawah terdapat keramik coklat dan ukiran kayu diatas keramik itu. Dibawah ruang kerja ada karpet berwarna merah yang kontras dengan perabotan lainnya. Untuk sofa sebagai ruang tamu juga terbuat dari kayu tapi sangat empuk untuk diduduki karena terdapat busa diatasnya. Dibawahnya pun menggunakan karpet yang sama. Bila dibandingkan dengan ruang luar rumah sakit yag asri, ruang kerja Hiashi terlihat sangat klasik, persis seperti ruang kerja di rumah mereka.

"Anata, apa sudah lama menunggu. Ayo kita makan, tadi Hinata dan Neji ingin ikut jadi aku mengajak mereka, tidak apa-apa..."

Sebelum Hitomi menyelesaikan perkataan nya Hinata langsung memeluk ayah nya sedangkan Neji telah duduk sofa.

"Tou-san ayo kita makan, Hinata sudah lapar. Masakan Kaa-san pasti enak"sambil duduk di pangkuan Tou-san nya.

"Anata, Hinata ayo kita makan""sembari menata piring dan membuka bekal yang tadi dia masak ada Gyoza (campuran sayuran dan daging cincang yang dibungkus wonton dan digoreng dengan minyak dan air), Sup Nori, dan Sukiyaki (masakan yang direbus dan terdiri dari daging sapi, tahu, bawang, sayur bok-choy, jamur dll).

"Ye, makan masakan Kaa-san"kata Hinata yang di gendong Tou-sannya.

Kemudian ke-empat nya makan dengan lahap. Disela-sela makan Neji bertanya pada Tou-sannya."

"Tou-san kok kuat mengangkat Hinata-chan. Lihat badannya dan wajahnya seperti orang-orang salju"kata Neji yang meledek adiknya yang sedari tadi makan langsung melihat Tou-sannya.

"Apakah benar Tou-san kata Neji-nii?"

"Ya benar Neji, adik mu ini sudah sangat berat. Tadi saja Tou-san susah sekali mengangkat adikmu. Tangan Tou-san serasa mengangkat karung beras"kata Hiashi sembari mengerakkan kepala dan badannya.

"Yak an, apa kata Neji-nii. Gimana kalau kamu gak ada yang suka karena kamu terlalu gendut"

"Pasti ada, kan aku secantik Kaa-san. Iya kan Kaa-san"

Hitomi tidak langsung menjawab perkataan Hinata, dia terlihat seperti berpikir. Merasa tidak diperhatikan. Hinata segera mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukkan bibirnya.

"Huh, semua jahat".

Ketiga orang langsung tertawa mendengar perkataan Hinata.

Kemudian Hiashi mendekat pada Hinata dan mengelus-elus kepala putrinya.

"Walaupun putri Tou-san gendut, tapi Tou-san tetap kuat mengangkat putri kesayangan Tou-san. Hinata adalah putri Tou-san yang paling cantik. Jangan ngambek lagi ya".

"Hai, Tou-san"sambil memeluk Tou-sannya dan menjulurkan lidah pada Neji dan Kaa-sannya.

Melihat hal itu keduanya langsung tertawa lagi.

Setengah jam telah berlalu, mereka telah selesai makan.

"Kaa-san jangan pulang dulu ya, Hinata mau main di lantai satu. Tapi Kaa-san disini saja. Oke"

"Tidak boleh, sayang. Begini saja biar Neji-nii yang antar ya".

"Hai". Kemudian Hinata langsung memeluk Kaa-san nya dan Tou-sannya dan membawa membawa Pandanya.

"Tou-san Hinata main dulu ya"

"Hati-hati ya Hinata, jangan main jauh-jauh. Neji antar dan jaga adik mu kalau dia nakal cubit saja pipinya".

"Siap Tou-san"diselingi dengan senyum tipisnya dan langsung menggandeng adeknya keluar dan menuju lift.

 **Didalam ruang kerja Hiashi.**

"Anata, apa tidak apa aku tidak menemani mereka? Aku takut..."

Perkataan Hitomi terhenti karena tiba-tiba Hiashi mencium bibirnya. Dan rona merah pun menjalar pada wajah Hitomi. Ciuman Hiashi sangat lembut, Hiashi memanggut bibir istrinya dengan lembut dan perasaan sayang. Dan Hitomi masih saja menahan nafas dengan jantung yang berdetak tak karuan. Padahal mereka telah menikah 11 tahun dan usianya sekarang telah 36 tahun.

Merasa sifat istrinya masih sama seperti saat mereka dulu berciuman, Hiashi hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan sifat canggung istrinya kemudian dia membelai rambut panjang Hitomi.

"Kau semakin terlihat cantik Hitomi, sama seperti dulu dan wajahmu selau saja merah kita aku mencium mu padahal kita sudah menikah 11 tahun".

"Etto..."

Kemudian Hiashi menuju laci meja kerjanya dan mengeluarkan kotak dan bunga Acacia.

"Selamat ulang tahun ke-36 Hitomi, Hyuuga Hitomi teruslah menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anak-anak ku sampai kita berdua menutup mata" sambil memberikan bunga dan kotak kado yang telah ia siapkan.

"Anata masih mengingatnya, terima kasih Anata. Aku benar-benar bahagia" kata Hitomi sembari meneteskan air mata.

"Bukalah"

Ketika Hitomi membuka kotak kado itu terdapat foto ketika dia masih berpacaran dengan Hiashi, di bawahnya ketika dia berciuman di taman bunga bersama Hiashi dan wajahnya berubah menjadi merah melihat hal itu Hiashi tersenyum dan mengelus pipi istrinya, kemudian Hitomi melihat kembali gambar ketiga ketika dia menikah dengan Hiashi, gambar ketika dia mengandung Neji, gambar ketika dia mengandung Hinata. Kemudian dibawahnya terdapat amplop kecil dari Neji dan Hinata. Kemudian Hitomi membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

 _Dear Kaa-san_

 _Kaa-san selamat ulang tahun yang ke 36, maaf aku tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang spesial untuk Kaa-san. Maaf jika aku dan Hinata-chan selama ini tidak patuh dengan Kaa-san dan sering tidak patuh._

 _Kaa-san sebenarnya tadi aku dan Hinata ikut untuk menahan Kaa-san agar lebih lama di kantor Tou-san. Ini semua ide Tou-san dan aku, kemudian aku juga minta Hinata untuk bermain di taman. Dan Hinata juga menyetujuinya._

 _Hinata-chan berpesan dia ingin punya adik lagi Kaa-san. Karena dia kesepian jika aku sedang sekolah._

 _Kaa-san terima kasih._

 _From Neji dan Hinata_

Setelah membaca surat Neji dan Hinata Hitomi semakin menangis, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Dia merasa seperti wanita yang sangat bahagia di dunia ini dan sekarang ini itulah yang benar-benar dia rasakan.

Melihat istrinya menangis, Hiashi segera menghapus air mata istrinya dengan sentuhan tangannya.

"Apa kau bahagia, Hitomi?"

"Iya Anata, aku benar-benar bahagia"

"Apa permintaan Neji dan Hinata. Hem"kata Hiashi menggoda istrinya

"Etto.. Apa ini juga bagian dari rencana kalian?"

"Entahlah, kurasa iya. Bagaimana kalau kita kabulkan permintaan Hinata sekarang?" kata Hiashi sembari menarik istrinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah istrinya.

Mendapatkan perlakuan yang tiba-tiba Hitomi benar-benar kaget dan berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Melihat perubahan wajah Hitomi sekarang Hiashi ingin sekali tertawa.

"Anata, ini kan kantor?"

"Lalu"

"Dasar mesum"

"Maksudmu, apa kau sudah tidak sabar. Hemmm. Atau setelah ini kita pulang kerumah?".

"Etto.. Anata jangan suka menggodaku lagi aku benar-benar malu".

Kemudian Hiashi memperpendek jaraknya dengan Hitomi dan memanggut bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Sedangkan mendapat perlakuan demikian Hitomi hanya memejamkan matanya dan menahan nafasnya. Dari ciuman lembut Hiashi menyapu lidahnya dan meminta Hitomi membuka mulutnya. Kemudian lidah mereka beradu dan Hitomi mengeratkan tangannya di leher Hiashi dan ciuman mereka pun berlanjut.

"Hitomi, kau semakin mahir saja"

Paham dengan maksud suaminya Hitomi hanya menundukkan kepalanya karena wajahnya benar-benar merah. Kemudian Hiashi mengangkat dagu Hitomi.

"Kenapa malu, kita telah menikah dan aku telah berkali-kali melakukannya"kata Hiashi ditelinga Hitomi

Mendengar kata Hiashi, Hitomi benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Dan dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabulkan keinginan Hinata sekarang?"

"Hai"

Pikiran Hitomi benar-benar buntu, 1 menit kemudian dia baru sadar.

"Anata mesum bukankah kita dikantor masak kita..."

"Kita apa? Apa kau berfikir sekarang itu dikantor ini?"kata Hiashi mengerlingkan mata

"Etto, bukan-bukan""sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Baiklah"kata Hiashi mempererat jaraknya dengan Hitomi.

"Kita lakukan dirumah saja ya, Hitomi" sambil menarik dagu istrinya.

"Hai"sekarang wajahnya berubah jadi merah lagi dan pikirannya benar-benar lemot lagi.

Kemudian mereka semakin mendekatkan diri lagi dan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih lagi.

 **Ditaman HCM.**

Setelah lift terbuka Hinata dia langsung lari meninggalkan Neji kakaknya yang tidak bisa mengikutinya karena banyak orang yang juga keluar, sedangkan Hinata yang memang lebih kecil darinya telah melesat jauh. 3 menit kemudian dia baru saja keluar karena lift ini dapat menampung 1500kg orang dan tadi kira-kira ada 30 orang yang masuk. Terpaksa Neji keluar terakhir. Kemudian dia mencari adiknya, namun belum terlihat, dia melihat dan memutari lobi tapi belum terlihat. Kemudian dia menyusuri lobi untuk mencari adiknya.

"Hai, siapa namamu?" kata Hinata pada anak kecil berambut merah maroon.

Anak itu hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab. Lalu Hinata segera duduk seperti anak laki-laki itu tadi.

"Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, kalau kau?"Hinata mengulurkan tangannya sambil duduk.

Tapi anak laki-laki itu tetap diam saja, dan Hinata dapat mendengar kalau anak laki-laki itu menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Dia masih diam saja.

"Kaa-san ku meninggal. Kaa-san ku meninggal karena menyelamatkan ku. Aku pembunuh".

"Itu tidak benar, Kaa-san ku pernah berkata kalau mati dan hidup seseorang itu karena takdir".

"Tapi Tou-san ku bilang begitu. Aku anak pembawa sial dan anak pembunuh. Kau kan masih kecil bagaimana kau tahu. Berapa umurmu?"

Cup, Hinata mencium kening Gaara. Mendapat perlakuan itu Gaara langsung terdiam, ada perasaan aneh pada jantungnya.

"Itu cara yang biasa Kaa-san ku lakukan jika aku menangis"

"Itu hanya untuk anak kecil sepertimu"

"Huh, menyebalkan semua bilang aku masih kecil, aku sudah lima tahun tahun"sambil menggembungkan pipi dan memanjukkan bibirnya jika dia sedang kesal.

"Dasar anak kecil dan gendut, aku 8. Berarti kita tidak bisa berteman, kau kan anak kecil"

"Huh, menyebalkan"Hinata langsung memukul anak laki-laki itu dengan Pandanya.

"Ittai, dasar gendut. Namaku Sabaku no Gaara"

"Nama yang aneh, kalau ku perhatikan kau seperti Panda, tidak punya alis dan matamu sangat hitam"

Merasa di ejek Gaara pun tidak terima, yang tadinya dia menangis kemudian dia sedik kesal dengan anak kecil yang satu ini, bahkan di sekolahnya semua anak perempuan menyebut Gaara tampan, bisa-bisanya ini anak kecil menyebutnya seperti Panda.

"Dasar kecil dan gendut"

"Biarin, Wek wek wek" Hinata menari-nari seperti bebek dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kecil"

"Gendut"

"Biarin, aku gak peduli"

"Apa sudah tidak sedih lagi? Biasanya kalau aku sedih aku akan memeluk Panda. Apa kau mau memeluknya?"

"Itu cuman hal yang dilakukan anak kecil"

"Huh, menyebalkan dasar Panda, Panda, Panda, Panda jelek"

Kemudian keduanya malah tarik-tarikan boneka Panda yang tadi dibawa Hinata.

"Gendut"

"Panda"

"Kecil"

"Panda"

"Gen...

Krek krek krek. Bruk.. Boneka itupun sobek dan kedua anak itu jatuh.

"Panda ku rusak, hiks hiks hiks"Hinata mulai menangis dan sekarang Gaara benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Melihat ada keributan dari dua anak Neji segera kesana.

"Hinata-chan kemana saja kamu. Neji-nii lelah mencarimu"

"Neji-nii Panda ku rusak, rambut api itu yang merusaknya"

Mendengar kata-kata anak kecil tadi yang awalnya Gaara merasa bersalah, dia langsung kesal lagi.

"He bocah kecil, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan pada imottou ku?"

"Dia yang salah, dia yang mengejekku duluan. Bagaimana dia mengatakan aku Panda, aku tidak terima"

"Memang benar kata imottou ku, kamu terlihat seperti Panda matamu saja seperti mata panda"

Karena kesal Gaara ingin sekali meninju wajah laki-laki itu tapi kemudian Sabaku no Rei datang

"Gaara HENTIKAANNN. Apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi, dasar anak pembawa sial"

Semua orang dan ketiga anak itu benar-benar kaget, Gaara benar-benar marah dan malu. Tapi dia hanya diam saja, dia benar-benar tidak berani dengan ayahnya jika marah. Tapi matanya terlihat benar-benar marah, dia hanya memukul tembok di dekatnya dengan keras, menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya pada ayah dan pada laki-laki itu.

"Paman tidak boleh seperti itu, itu juga anak paman"Hinata mengatakannya dengan jelas walaupun tidak kencang, tapi Sabaku no Rei dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau Hyuuga kan terlihat dari mata kalian, bukan hak mu untuk mengatakan hal itu Hyuuga"kata Rei dengan sombongnya pada kedua anak itu. "Sepertinya di keluarga Hyuuga tidak pernah diajari untuk menjadi seorang pembangkang bukan, apalagi dengan orang tuanya?"

Hinata langsung bersembunyi dipunggung Neji kakaknya.

"Memang benar seperti itu Tuan, tapi bukankah memarahi anak di depan umum juga bukan termasuk pendidikan Tuan. Bagaimana Tuan bisa mengatakan hal tersebut pada anak Tuan sendiri"kata Neji

Merasa tertantang, Sabaku no Rei benar-benar ingin marah dan menampar Neji. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi karena para penjaga telah datang.

"Gaara, ayo pergi dari sini. Bagaimana bisa rumah sakit tidak bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sakit. Dan bagaimana bisa disebut rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang. Huh terlalu mengada-ada"kata Sabaku no Rei sambil menarik Gaara pergi ke lift.

"Neji dan Hinata-sama apa kalian tidak apa-apa. Maafkan kami yang tidak bisa menjaga kalian"

"Tidak apa-apa. Apa disini terdapat sisi TV"kata Neji

"Ada Neji-sama"

"Kalau begitu aku minta jangan sampai orangtua ku tahu dan mendengar hal ini"

"Baik Neji-sama"

"Terima kasih, kau tidak perlu seperti itu Iruka-san"

"Hai, Neji-sama. Bagaimana kalau Neji dan Hinata-sama menunggu di ruang security"

"Hinata jangan mengatakan hal ini pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san ya. Dan untuk boneka mu bagaimana kalau kita membelinya lagi"

"Hai, Neji-nii. Gomen-ne tadi aku malah menghilang. Gomen-ne Neji-nii"kata Hinata sambil memeluk Nii-chan nya dengan erat.

"Hai, Hinata-chan jangan seperti itu lagi ya. Jangan buat Nii-chan khawatir" sambil mengelus-elus imoutto-nya yang sedang duduk disampingnya dan sepertinya imoutto nya ini akan menangis.

Kemudian Iruka menelepon Kakashi.

"Moshi-moshi, Kakashi-sama sepertinya Neji dan Hinata-sama ingin pulang"

"Hm, arigatou Iruka".

"Hai"

Tok tok tok. Kakashi mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Hiashi. Merasa ada ketukan pintu Hiashi dan Hitomi benar-benar kaget karena Hiashi masih menjilat dan menggigit tekuknya. Mereka berdua kelihatan sangat kikuk.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Anata"

"Hm. Masuk lah Kakashi"

"Apa saya menggangu Hiashi-sama"

"Tidak, antarkan Hitomi-sama pulang"

"Hai"

"Anata, aku pulang dulu"

"Tentu"

Hitomi dan Kakashi kemudian turun ke lantai satu. Kakashi langsung mengantarkan Hitomi pulang dengan Neji dan Hinata.

 **Diruang 305 di HCM**

"Tuan, sepertinya istri anda telah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi kita tidak dapat memastikan kapan istri Anda siuman Tuan".

"Hem"

"Kalau ada yang diperlukan lagi, silahkan tekan tombol yang ada disana.

"Hem"

Gaara hanya duduk di sofa, ia benar tidak berani melihat Kaa-sannya. Lama-kelamaan Gaara tertidur sendiri di sofa. Kemudian dia bermimpi...

 **TBC**

Maaf tadi Author bener2 typho antara Mikoto dan Hitomi.. Selamat membaca yang lebih bener ya. Author jga minta vote antara SasuHina or GaaHina. Arigatou

Untuk Chapter ke 2 mungkin akan segera Author buat secepatnya sebelum Author magang. :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 1**

 **Diruang 305 di HCM**

"Tuan, sepertinya istri anda telah melewati masa kritisnya. Tapi kita tidak dapat memastikan kapan istri Anda siuman Tuan".

"Hem"

"Kalau ada yang diperlukan lagi, silahkan tekan tombol yang ada disana.

"Hem"

Gaara hanya duduk di sofa, ia benar tidak berani melihat Kaa-sannya. Lama-kelamaan Gaara tertidur sendiri di sofa. Kemudian dia bermimpi...

 **Chapter II**

PRAANGGGGGGG…..

Rei melempar gelas Kristal pada buffet kaca. Ruang kerja yang tadinya rapi sekarang telah dipenuhi oleh pecahan kaca. Kalau ditanya harganya jelas selanggit, bagaimana tidak. Rei baru saja memecahkan buffet dari kaca yang dibeli Istrinya dari Turki. Tapi ia tidak peduli, karena sekarang emosinya benar-benar telah diubun-ubun.

Sementara di kamar utama Karura menangis dan meminum Wine. Pada tegukan terakhir serasa panas dan membakar kerongkongannya. Kemudian dia menaruh gelas kristal itu diatas sambil memainkan piano dengan nada yang tidak jelas.

TING TING TUNG TINGGG. BRAKK

Dia menutup piano dengan kerasnya. Tak peduli orang lain mendengarnya. Sementara itu, Nenek Chiyo masih berdiri menemani Nyonya rumah itu. Tapi dia hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Nyonya rumah itu menyuruhnya, dia begitu nanar melihat keadaan Karura. Rambutnya tergerai, mascara matanya telah luntur dan menutupi wajah cantiknya. Dan terdapat kantung mata hitam yang begitu besar, dan blouse putih yang berbahan kain sutra begitu lusuh terkena air mata dan aroma wine, sungguh sangat membuat orang miris.

Jika para khalayak tahu, mereka tidak akan percaya, bahwa wanita disampingnya adalah istri orang berpengaruh di Jepang. Padahal baru tadi siang Karura dan Rei mengadakan konferensi pers berkaitan dengan ekspansi perusahaanya di Asia Tenggara. Karena marga Sabaku memang keluarga yang setara dengan Hyuuga dan Uchiha. The Big Boss di Negara Jepang. Mereka akan lebih percaya kalau wanita disampingnya itu adalah orang yang gila. Tapi jangan salah orang disampingnya ini. Hidup di kediaman Sabaku benar-benar penuh tekanan, di depan khalayak keluarga ini bahkan masuk dalam jajaran keluarga harmonis, dan sering disorot karena mereka sering bermesraan, namun sangat bertolak belakang saat berada dikediamannya. Tuan Sabaku selalu hilang tak pernah berada di rumah, kalau pun di rumah dia hanya duduk di kantornya. Sedangkan Nyonya Sabaku selalu di kamar utama atau pergi ke rumah Ibunya. Tapi Chiyo juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena di sini di kediaman ini walau dia pemimpin para pelayan. Hanya kepala pelayan, walau dia telah mengabdi bahkan saat Rei masih kecil.

"Nyonya" seketika Chiyo langsung menghampiri Karura, karena Karura berdiri sempoyongan dan bergegas untuk pergi dari kamar utama.

"Jangan Mendekat. DIAM. AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUAN SIAPA PUN"

"Hai- hai, Nyonya mau kemana"

Karura berjalan sempoyongan, dia tahu suaminya masih di kantornya. Dan dia benar-benar ingin melakukan perhitungan dengan laki-laki itu.

Dia berjalan sambil terhuyung-huyung, namun dia tidak ingin siapa pun menolongnya.

BRAAKKK

Pintu kerja suami nya di buka dengan sekuat tenaga.

Rei kaget melihat istrinya, tapi ia hanya memutar malas kepalanya, toh dia sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"AKU AKAN PERGI DENGAN ANAK KU"

"APA MAKSUDMU, ANAK MU YANG MANA. KALAU ANAK SIALAN ITU BAWALAH DIA, AKU TIDAK BUTUH. ANAK LEMAH. ANAK HARAM"

"DIA BUKAN ANAK HARAM" napas Karura tersengal-sengal, dia benar-benar ingin menampar laki-laki brengsek itu.

"LALU APA, KAU SEBUT DIA ANAK KU. DARAH DAGINGKU. APA KAU GILA. DIA ADALAH ANAKMU DENGAN BRENGSEK ITU"

"CUKUP, CUKUP KU KATAKAN DIA ANAK MU" nafas Karura memburu, dia benar-benar marah sekarang begitu juga dengan Rei.

"BUKANNYA KELAKUANMU YANG BRENGSEK, BAHKAN SAMPAI SEKARANG KAU MASIH MENCINTAI HITOMI. PEREMPUAN YANG BAHKAN SUDAH BERSUAMI" matanya benar-benar melotot. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahan semuanya.

"BAHKAN SAAT KAU MENGANGAHIKU, KAU MASIH MENYEBUT NAMANYA"

PLAK. Tamparan dari Rei mengenai pipi Karura.

"TAMPAR, TAMPAR LAGI" Karura mendekatkan tangan suaminya pada pipi kirinya.

PLAK. Tamparan dari Rei ke pipi kirinya.

"DIA LEBIH BAIK DARIMU, KAU HANYA ORANG YANG AKU PUNGUT. APA KAU LUPA DENGAN PERJANJIAN ITU"

"APA INI YANG HANYA KAU LAKUKAN, HA. AKU LELAH. Aku benar-benar lelah. Setidaknya hargailah aku. Tidak, tidak kau tidak perlu hargai aku. Setidaknya sayangilah Gaara. Dia anakmu. ANAKMU. APA KAU TIDAK INGAT, HA" rasanya kepalanya benar-benar ingin berputar. Tapi rasa sakit hatinya mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan mengalahkan rasa tangisnya, dia benar-benar tidak kuat dengan segalanya. Dia ingin limbung. Tapi egonya mengalahkan segalanya.

" Baiklah, aku akan pergi dan membawa Gaara. ANAK KU, DIA HANYA ANAKKU"

"SEKALI KAU PERGI, KAU AKAN MENYESAL. APA KAU LUPA PERJAJIAN DULU"

"TERSERAH, AKU TIDAK PEDULI"

BRAK. Dia membanting pintu dan meninggalkan suami nya sendiri. Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Chiyo hanya bisa diam. Dan dia segera mengikuti Nyonya rumah itu naik ke lantai dua.

Kreet. Kamar itu terbuka tapi seperti tidak berpenghuni, begitu suram, gelap apalagi hujan. Dan angin membuat gorden di jendela kamar itu berterbangan, hanya lampu dari petir yang kadang menerangi kamar anaknya.

Klek, dia menyalakan lampu dan melihat anaknya dalam keadaan yang sangat tertekan di dekat kasur kamarnya.

"Gaara sayang, ayo kita pergi" dia melihat anaknya ini menutup telinga dengan kedua jarinya dan meringkuk didekat kasur bersama dengan boneka pandanya. Hati Karura begitu sakit melihat anaknya meringkuk, menangis dan ketakutan.

"Kemana Kaa-san. Gaara takut" dia segera memeluk ibunya.

"Kita akan pergi jauh sayang" sambil memeluk anaknya dan menghapus air mata anak itu

"Takut Kaa-san"

"Tenang Gaara, kita akan pergi dari sini"

"Nyonya, anda akan kemana?"

"Sudahlah Nenek, kau tidak perlu menahanku. Tolong kau jaga suamiku dan Temari. Dan jangan halangi aku. Aku akan pergi sekarang"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menahan Nyonya, aku pikir ini yang terbaik. Nyonya hati-hati. Dan salam untuk Ibu Anda"

"Trima kasih" sambil memeluk Nenek Chiyo.

"Hati-hati Nyonya"

"Gaara sayang ayo kita pergi"

Gaara hanya diam dan berdiri sambil memeluk bonekanya.

PRANG PRANG

Sampai di lantai satu mereka mendengar ayahnya membanting semua benda di ruang kerjanya. Dan Gaara semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaa-sannya. Karura hanya mengelus kepala anaknya dan menarik anaknya untuk turun.

Nenek Chiyo hanya mengantar mereka sampai di depan rumah. Karura dan Gaara pergi dengan mobil Pajero warna silver.

Gaara duduk di samping kemudian Kaa-sannya. Dan Karura dengan atensinya membelai rambut warna merah anaknya dan mengalihnya ke jalan karena dia sedang mengemudi.

"Kita akan kemana Kaa-san"

"Ke rumah Oji-san, sayang. Tapi besok kita akan ke Jerman. Kita akan tinggal disana selamanya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Temari-nee dan Tou-san ?"

"Mereka, akan baik-baik saja. Besok kita akan menemui Nee-san di Asrama. Oke"

"Hai"

"Anak pintar" sambil mengusap rambut anaknya kembali.

Sementara itu, dikediaman Sabaku, laki-laki itu mengambil handphone di saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang. Dan ada perubahan di wajahnya, adanya senyum tipis dan seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

1 jam kemudian mereka telah sampai di hutan, karena memang rumah Oji-san Gaara ada di Osaka. Dan jaraknya lumayan jauh dari Tokyo.

Karura mengendarai mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, ia ingin segera sampai di rumah orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum dalam tangis melihat anaknya yang sedang terlelap dengan boneka pandanya, merasa takdirnya begitu apik terjadi. Tapi sekarang dia akan bebas. Tapi sepertinya takdir baik belum berpihak padanya. Karena sepertinya ini adalah awal Tuhan, menciptakan kenangan yang akan merubah suatu keadaan. Tanpa disadari ada batang pohon sakura yang menutupi jalan yang akan di lewatinya.

CKIT, BRAK

AAAHHHH

Dia mengerem mobil dengan sangat kuat dan menabrak ke arah kiri, karena ia tidak ingin anaknya terluka.

Gaara terbangun karena kaget dan melihat darah di kening Kaa-sannya yang meluncur dan menetes.

"Kaa-san, ini kenapa. Kepala Kaa-san berdarah" tangis Gaara benar-benar pecah sekarang.

Karura segera mengelap darah di keningnya, kepala nya benar-benar pening, belum reda akibat minum tadi malam, sekarang ini kepalanya tertatap setir mobil. Tapi dia berusaha untuk menguatkan kepalanya yang pening. Dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang dia melihat Gaara yang menangis di sebelahnya. Kepalanya benar-benar sangat berat, tapi ia langsung tersadar saat ada segerombol orang mendekat ke arah mobilnya, dan terlihat mereka bukan orang yang baik-baik.

"Kaa-san, Gaara takut" suara Gaara semakin menciut melihat gerombolan di depannya. Karura segera memutar balik mobilnya, tapi sepertinya sulit karena ban depan kiri dari mobilnya masuk dalam pembatas jalan.

"Ayolah, Karura berusaha menekan gas mobil, tapi sepertinya sangat susah.

"KELUAR SEKARANG"

Kedua orang ini terlihat bukan orang baik-baik, mereka menendang ban mobil, kemudian datang seorang lagi dan menembak di ban depan mobil.

DUAR

Ban mobil sebelah kanan pecah. Orang itu semakin mendekat dan siap menebakkan kearah Gaara.

"KELUAR ATAU KEPALA ANAK INI AKU PECAHKAN SEKARANG JUGA"

Akhirnya Karura dan Gaara keluar dari mobil, dan mereka langsung di tarik paksa oleh ketiga orang itu.

"HAHAHAHHAH" ketiga orang itu benar-benar puas telah menemukan korban yang mereka cari. Dan datang lagi seseorang yang hanya diam dan seluruh tubuhnya terdapat tindikan, dia terlihat menelepon seseorang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan pada wanita dan anak kecil ini"

"Lepaskan aku dan singkirkan tangan kotor kalian dari anakku"

"Wah sepertinya orang ini terlalu banyak bicara, Deidara ambilkan aku kain disana"

"HUft, dasar kau Hidan seenaknya saja" Deidara lalu langsung pergi ke arah mobil dan mengambil tali tambang dan plester mulut. Kemudian seringai terlihat dari mulutnya saat mengambil petasan, hei jangan salah kalau menurutnya ini hanya petasan padahal ini adalah bom plastic, bom plastic adalah bom yang rawan getaran, rawan cahaya, dan rawan gelap ini kerap digunakan militer untuk tugas-tugas penghancuran dan hanya dipakai oleh pasukan khususakan menjadi ledakan yang sangat besar jika terkena sedikit percikan api/peluru. Jangan ditanya mengapa ia bisa membuat bom tersebut dengan mudah karena dulunya dia adalah mafia narkoba di Amerika Latin.

"SEPERTINYA TAK ADA, APA INI CUKUP" Deidara menujukkan tali tambang dan plester mulut pada Hidan.

Sementara ia melihat Kakuzu dan Hidan sepertinya kewalahan menenangkan Karura dan Gaara. Sepertinya termasuk tawanan yang sangat melelahkan.

"Dasar lambat, kau layak nya wanita Deidara"

"Tutup mulutmu Hidan, ini"

Segera Hidan dan Kakuzu menali dan memplester mulut Karura dan Gaara.

"Hem hem" Karura hanya bisa bergerak ke kanan dan kekiri. Semua tangan dan kakinya telah didikat kuat. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

"Tenanglah Nyonya Sabaku, Syuut.. Hahhahah. Baiklah akan ku buka plesternya. Biar aku dapat mendengar jeritan cantikmu"

Kreet

Hah Hah Hah Hah.. Nafas Karura benar-benar tersengal-sengal

"Mau apa kalian, ku mohon lepaskan anakku. Kalian bisa ambil nyawaku"

HAHAHHAHAH

"Baik lah"

Hidan mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya dan mendekatkan pada lengan tangan Karura.

"Seperti yang kau inginkan Nyonya Sabaku"

AHH

Hidan memisau lengan tangan Karura. Kemudian darah menetes pada lengan tangan Karura.

Kemudian dia juga mengiris lengan yang lain.

"Heem manis" Hidan menjilat pisau bekas menyata lengan dari Karura.

Walaupun tidak terlalu dalam tapi darah dari lengan tangan Karura bercucuran keluar. Sementara melihat hal itu Gaara benar-benar tidak tahan, dia hanya bisa melihat Kaa-san nya. Kemudian dia menginjak kaki Kakuzu dan dia pun terjatuh.

Brukk. Gaara benar-benar tidak bisa berdiri karena seluruh tubuhnya tertali dengan kencang dan mulutnya pun terplester. Tapi dai tidak menyerah, dia harus menuju tempat Kaa-sanya dan menyelamatkan Kaa-san nya. Dia hanya bisa menggerakkan tubuh dengan dagu dan jemari kakinya. Walau tubuhnya lecet bahkan sobekpun dia tidak merasakan sama sekali, tubuhnya benar-benar mati rasa, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kaa-sannya.

"SHIT, dasar anak sialan" Kakuzu segera mengeluarkan pisau dan ingin menusukkan pada Gaara. Tapi diapun terhenti karena Deidara mencegahnya.

"Ingat kata bos, kita hanya membunuh ibunya, kalau terjadi apa-apa pada anak ini kita bisa mati"

Kemudian Kakuzu menahan amarahnya dengan menancapkan pisau itu pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

"Kakuzu, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku. Aku ada ide yang brilliant. Kau pasti akan suka"

Hm

"Kita tinggalkan saja anak itu, toh dia hanya anak 8 tahun"

Kemudian Deidara dan Kakuzu menuju hutan.

"HAHHAHAH. Lihat anakmu, dia seperti cacing"

"Lepaskan anakku, Brengsek"

"HAAHAHAHH. Mulut anda benar-benar tajam Nyonya Sabaku. Baiklah bagaimana dengan ini" sambil Hidan menarik rambut Karura kebelakang.

Srett

AHHH.

Darah bercucuran lagi dari kaki Karura. Rasanya tubuh Karura benar-benar tidak kuat. Dia merasa diambang kematian. Darah benar-benar bercucuran diseluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara Gaara semakin menangis, dia benar-benar bukan anak yang berguna. Walau di sekolah dia menjadi berandalan. Tapi siapa dia jika dibandingkan dengan mafia yang menjeratnya saat ini, apalagi tubuhnya bakan tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali,

Tak lama kemudian, Pein datang dan dia menyuruh Hidan untuk segera membunuh Karura dan segera menghilang.

"Cepat Hidan, aku lelah menunggu di mobil, segera bunuh wanita itu. Deidara dan Kakuzu juga telah kembali"

"Yah, padahal aku masih ingin bersenang-senang, baiklah Bos"

"Selamat menuju ajal Nyonya Karura, semoga kau segera bertemu dengan Dewa" Hidan kemudian menancapkan pisau di tubuh Karura dan segera darah merembes keluar dari pisau tersebut. Tak lama kemudian Karura terbatuk-batuk. Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bye bye anak kecil" Deidara mengelus kepala Gaara sedangkan Kakuzu hanya berlalu saja.

"Ayo kita pergi, Pein mengajak anak buahnya"

Kemudian mereka menghilang di kerumunan pohon-pohon di dalam hutan.

Uhuk uhuk Uhuk.. darah segar keluar lagi dari mulut Karura. Dia tidak tahu telah berapa banyak darah segar keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Sementara Gaara hanya menangis. Dan mempercepat langkahnya tapi jarak mereka tetaplah sangat jauh.

"Gaa Uhuk ra.. ingatlah Uhuk kata Kaa-san. Uhuk Uhuk, jangan benci Uhuk Uhuk darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Dan Karura telah tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang hutan terasa sepi kembali dan hanya hembusan angin dan isakan dari Gaara yang terdengar.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara menggelegar dari hutan. Hutan yang sepi sekarang diterangi dengan api dengan suara ledakan.

Gaara semakin mendekat pada Kaa-san nya tapi, tubuhnya benar-benar tidak kuat sekarang. Dan dia pun pingsan disamping Kaa-sannya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Gaara terbangun dan tubuhnya benar-benar bergetar. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar dia hampir tidak bisa bangun. Walau kejadian ini telah terjadi seminggu yang lalu. Tapi ingatan akan kejadian itu masih sama.

Sekarang ini dia hanya dengan Kaa-san nya sementara Tou-san nya telah pergi. Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh dan selama itu pula Kaa-san nya masih koma dan belum memberikan tanda-tanda siuman. Bahkan berkali-kali Kaa-san nya kritis. Akibat pisau yang menancap di tubuh Kaa-san nya terdapat racun, dan racun itu sepenuhnya belum dapat dikeluarkan dari tubuh Kaa-san nya.

Kreet

Datang lah Temari ke ruangan Kaa-san nya.

"Makanlah ini Gaara. Dari tadi kau belum makan sama sekali"

Hm

"Hari ini kau pulanglah, aku akan menjaga Kaa-san"

"Aku akan disini, aku tidak akan pulang"

"Nanti Tou-san akan marah Gaara"

"Memang kenapa, toh aku hanya anak haram"

Deg

"Cukup, Kau adik ku. Sabaku no Gaara"

"Pulanglah sekarang"

"Tidak, aku akan disini, kau pulang saja"

"Terserah, kita jaga Kaa-san bersama"

Temari duduk disamping Kaa-san nya sementara Gaara berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Kaa-san nya.

"Makanlah dan segera tidur, besok kau harus sekolah"

Hm

"Aku akan menjaga Kaa-san. Besok Tou-san akan menjemput kita"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Gaara bangunlah", kata Temari sambil menggerakkan tubuh Gaara.

Temari merasa kasihan pada adik satu-satunya itu, terlihat kantung mata yang tebal, dan tubuh yang berkeringat dingin. Temari kemudian malah menyelimuti tubuh Gaara. Dia bukan lah kakak yang baik, bahkan cendenrung buruk. Dia telah meninggalkan adiknya ini di rumah, dan setiap hari selalu saja terjadi keributan kedua orang tuanya. Ini yang menyebabkan Temari mencari sekolah dengan asrama. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat menjadi anak keluarga Sabaku. Walaupun harta berlimpah tapi kebahagiaan tidak pernah mereka rasakan.

Kemudian Temari membuka gorden dan melihat kembali keadaan Kaa-sannya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Hm"

"Sepertinya Gaara tidak masuk sekolah hari ini Tou-sn, dia sakit"

"Nanti Tou-san akan menjemput kalian, kita akan makan malam di rekan kerja Tou-san. Ajak anak itu juga"

"Hai Tou-san"

Temari kemari mendekati Gaara, Temari mengelus kepala Gaara. Ia sadar bahwa hidup Gaara penuh dengan tekanan. Tetapnya hidup mereka berdua. Untuk anak seusianya, dia telah mengalami berbagai hal. Hal yang menjadikan Gaara berbeda dari anak seusianya, untung ini tidak berlaku pada dirinya, Temari jelas lebih memilih sekolah di asrama Suna High School sekolah asrama untuk perempuan dan laki-laki. Sekolah asrama terbaik di Jepang. Sedangkan Gaara jelas memilih sekolah biasa, Konoha High School yang juga sekolah terbaik di Jepang, namun sekolah ini lebih pada sekolah umum. Jelas Gaara tidak sesuai jika dia masuk asrama, peratutan yang ketat. Ini jelas berbanding terbalik dengan jiwa mafia dan liar dari Gaara.

Tapi ini juga bukan salah Gaara, anak ini tumbuh tidak baik dengan keluarga dan lingkungan yang sangat mendukungnya untuk menjadi anak yang berbeda. Hidup Gaara di dunia sekolah masuk dalam anak pada jajaran guru BP. Jelas ini bukan anak-anak yang hidup pada umumnya, penuh masalah dan pelik. Tapi dia tetap bisa bersekolah, karena pamor keluarga Sabaku yang sangat tersohor. Walaupun Gaara berkali-kali masuk dalam _blacklist students_ tapi jelas ia masih bisa bertahan, hukum alam selalu berlaku di dunia bukan. Siapa yang kaya dan berkuasa akan mendapat segalanya. Sekolah nya adalah salah satu tempat yang menerima donor dana dari keluarga Sabaku, tentu juga keluarga Hyuuga, Uchiha, Uzumaki dan Haruno sebagai keluarga _Big Five and Family_ di Jepang.

Jam 3 sore Rei datang ke rumah sakit HCM, tempat istrinya di rawat. Tidak ada sorot akan sedih pada wajah tampan nya yang telah menunjukkan kepala 40-an. Dia hanya duduk di sofa tanpa menengok atau pun hanya melihat keadaan istrinya.

"Temari, ayo kita berangkat. Acara jam 5 Sore"

"Hai, Tou-san"

"Gaara, ayo kita berangkat, biar Tou-san dijaga dengan Ibiki-san"

"Aku tidak akan ikut, aku akan menjaga Kaa-san. Ada dan tidak ada aku, tidak ada masalah bukan. Apa yang bisa diharapkan dari ANAK HARAM INI"

Rei ingin sekali menampar anak haram itu, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang, setelah ini ada jamuan makan malam antara _Big Ten Groups_ , ia tidak mungkin akan melukai Gaara sekarang, jika ia menamparnya. Tentu akan ada bekas pada anak itu, dan jangan ditanya jika tentunya banyak media yang akan meliput segala yang terjadi pada _Big Ten Groups_. Dan dia tidak mungkin merusak image yang ada, apalagi dijajaran keluarga _Big Ten Groups_. Rei langsung keluar dari ruangan dan menyuruh Baki dan Peter untuk menyeret Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu. Sementara Temari hanya berjalan disamping mereka bertiga, Gaara hanya berontak tapi ini jelas merepotkan untuk Baki dan Peter, walaupun telah menjaga Gaara dan selalu mengekori Gaara. Tapi anak ini semakin tumbuh dan tentu tenaga nya juga semakin kuat. Tidak hanya tangan, kaki dan mulutnya di gunakan untuk melepaskan dirinya dari jeratan Baki dan Peter. Dan ini membuat mereka kewalahan.

"Tidak ada jalan lain" Baki mengeluarkan suntik yang berisi obat tidur, setidaknya ini akan membantu mempermudah pekerjaannya.

"Baiklah"

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan"

"Tenanglah Tuan" Peter segera menusukkan suntikan pada tubuh Gaara, dan seketika gerakan Gaara lambat laun semakin berkurang, dan sepertinya obat ini mulai bekerja.

Gaara telah terbangun dan ia telah ada di kamarnya, disana ada Chiyo-baasan yang telah menunggu nya.

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini, aku tidak akan ikut. Apa yang dia pikirkan, meninggalkan Kaa-san dan mengikuti pesta orang-orang gila. Sementara dia bahkan melihat Kaa-san saja tidak pernah"

"Tuan Muda, sebaiknya anda segera mandi. Tuan Besar dan kakak anda telah menunggu di ruang tamu. Air panas dan pakaian Tuan Muda juga sudah saya siapkan"

"Apa semua orang dirumah ini tuli, aku tidak akan berangkat. Aku akan menunggu Kaa-san. Jangan pernah coba untuk melarangku"

Chiyo-Baasan akhirnya meninggalkan Gaara di kamarnya. Dia menuju Rei dan mengatakan bahwa Gaara tidak ingin keluar kamar.

"Tou-san, jangan marah. Bii ar aku yang menga jaak Gaara" kata Temari sambil menarik tangan Tou-san nya dengan gemetaran.

"Tenanglah Temari, Tou-san hanya perlu menyadarkan anak itu. Masuklah dulu ke mobil"

"Hai, Tou-san" Temari segera naik ke mobil.

Mendengar hal itu dari Chiyo, Rei segera naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar Gaara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, jika kau tidak ikut dan mematuhi segala perintahku. Ibumu itu akan mati. Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk melawan. Ingatlah segala pengobatan ibumu itu menggunakan uangku. Kau juga bukan siapa-siapa disini. Turuti semua perkataan ku, jika tidak nanti kau akan lihat jasad ibumu yang telah membiru"

"Sekarang mandi dan gunakan baju itu. Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung"

BRAAK..

Rei keluar dari kamar Gaara dan menggebrak pintu kamar Gaara.

Amarah Gaara benar-benar memuncak, tapi dia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Laki-laki itu. Dia masih kecil dan tentunya dia juga masih bergantung pada Laki-laki gila itu.

Dia segera mandi dan memakai baju itu dibantu dengan Chiyo-Baasan.

"Apa semua orang disini hanya bisa mengikuti orang gila itu. Apa termasuk kau juga"

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

"Sudah selesai, Tuan Muda sangat tampan dengan baju ini"

"Hem"

TBC

Maaf Author lagi bener-bener gak ada halusinasi hehhehe. Lama belu Author update. Udah buat lama, tapi lupa sama passwordnya.. Gomen ne.. Selamat membaca ya..


	3. Chapter 3

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 2**

BRAAK..

Rei keluar dari kamar Gaara dan menggebrak pintu kamar Gaara.

Amarah Gaara benar-benar memuncak, tapi dia tidak mungkin menolak keinginan Laki-laki itu. Dia masih kecil dan tentunya dia juga masih bergantung pada Laki-laki gila itu.

Dia segera mandi dan memakai baju itu dibantu dengan Chiyo-Baasan.

"Apa semua orang disini hanya bisa mengikuti orang gila itu. Apa termasuk kau juga"

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Tapi saya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa"

"Sudah selesai, Tuan Muda sangat tampan dengan baju ini"

"Hem"

 **Chapter III**

Kemudian mereka berempat berangkat ke pesta keluarga Haruno, hari ini anaknya keluarga itu sedang ulang tahun ke 5 tahun. Di hotel milik keluarga Haruno ini, Hotel Amaranth ini berkumpul semua kaum _jetzet_ seantero Jepang. Hotel mewah ini dirubah menjadi serba warna dunia mimpi, seolah ini adalah dunia _Disney_ dengan konsep ini, semua tamu undangan harus sesuai dengan _prince_ dan _princess_. Disana tamu undangan wajib menggunakan gaun seperti dunia dalam dunia mimpi, ada yang menggunakan tema Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Mermaid, Jasmine dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara itu keluarga Haruno menggunakan tema Mermaid, anaknya Haruno Sakura menggunakan baju Ariel, Sakura menggunakan dress berwarna biru tosca, baju itu memperlihatkan pundak putihnya, menggunakan kerah yang berbentuk balon. Dibagian luar dressnya terdapat kain berwarna biru yang lebih muda dan berkilauan. Sedangkan rambut Sakura yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai dan di atas kepalanya menggunakan mahkota putih yang bertahtakan mutiara biru tosca, yang senada dengan dress yang digunakan. Di Ballroom hotel terdapat kereta yang digerakkan dengan mesin, didepannya terdapat pengemudi yang merupakan prajurit seperti prajurit kerajaan Inggris. Prajurit itu menggunakan pakaian merah dan topi hitam yang tinggi dilengkapi dengan pangkat dan pedang warna putih. Sakura duduk dipermadani berwarna putih yang berbentuk lingkaran, dan alas duduknya berwana merah yang kontras dengan warna permadaninya. Selain itu, terdapat ukir-ukiran dari bunga disisi atap dan sekitar luar permadani.

Disamping anaknya juga ada prajurit-prajurit yang berjumlah 6 orang, dikanan dan kirinya. Ketika anak itu keluar dari belakang ballroom, semua lampu dimatikan, dan sorotan dari lampu atas ballroom ditepatkan pada keluarnya Sakura. Setelah itu kereta kencana itu berjalan dan berhenti di dekat taman laut.

Sementara Kizashi dan Mebuki menunggu anaknya didepan kue ulang tahun, kue ulang tahun anaknya adalah kue yang sangat special, dengan kue tingkat tiga yang semuanya bertemakan Ariel, bagian atasnya terdapat kerang, bagian tengahnya terdapat tulisan Sakura dan bagian bawahnya terdapat gambar Sakura dengan berpakaian Ariel. Dibelakang kedua orang tuanya terdapat kerang besar berwana pink, seolah kerang tempat tingal Ariel dan dibawahnya terdapat singgahsana berwarna putih.

Ketika acara utama dimulai, Sakura turun dari kereta kencananya dan diiringi dengan enam prajurit Inggris disampingnya, menuju kedua orang tuanya. Setelah sampai acara dimulai dengan potong kue dan pemberian kue pertama pada kedua orang tuanya. Selain itu, terdapat juga layar besar disampingnya yang memperlihatkan kecantikan dan apa yang telah dilakukan Sakura selama lima tahun ini. Ada gambar keluarga Sakura saat berlibur, menangis, tidur, makan, tertawa dan masih banyak gambar lagi. Intinya keluarga ini ingin menyampaikan kebahagiannya memiliki anak secantik dan selucu Haruno Sakura. Karena memang Sakura jelas-jelas anak satu-satunya dari keluarga ini.

Melihat hal tersebut, tidak sedikit tamu undangan yang menitihkan air mata saat acara sambutan setelah diputarkannya gambar-gambar keseharian Sakura. Sambutan dari Kizashi dan Mebuki berkaitan dengan rasa syukurnya pada Tuhan. Telah dikaruniai anak yang bernama Haruno Sakura.

Kemudian lampu hotel dihidupkan kembali, dan acara dilanjutkan dengan makan-makan dan foto bersama.

Pada acara penutupan, Kizashi mengucapkan hal terpenting dari semua hal, yakni akan diadakan pertunangan antara keluarga Haruno dan Sabaku. Kedua keluarga sebenarnya masih terikat dalam keluarga, karena antara keduanya apabila ditarik garis lurus. Mereka masih dalam satu kerabat, tapi tentu kerabat yang jauh. Sebenarnya tunangan ini belum dapat dilakukan saat ini, tapi ini hanya baru awal saja. Intinya keluarga keduanya akan diikat dengan pertunangan antara kedua belah pihak ketika kedua anaknya telah siap.

Sabaku Reid an kedua anaknya menuju arah Kizashi dan keluarganya. Kemudian mereka berjabat tangan dan Sabaku Rei memberikan sambutan selama acara penutupan itu.

"Saya Sabaku Rei mengucapkan selamat pada keluarga Haruno's Group atas ulang tahun anaknya Haruno Sakura. Dan selamat juga pada hadirin sekalian. Pada kesempatan ini, saya hanya akan menegaskan bahwa acara pertemuan kali ini tidak hanya perayaan ulang tahun putri dari Haruno Kizashi namun juga perayaan pengikat antara keluarga Sabaku dan Haruno. Dan kedepannya saya harap hadirin berkenan hadir untuk acara pertunangan yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan ketika kedua anak kami telah siap. Akhirnya, semoga kedepannya _Big Ten Groups_ dapat terus berlangsung. Dan saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semuanya".

Tepukan meriah datang dari para tamu di segala penjuru ballroom di Hotel Amaranth. Kemudian para undanganpun bersangsur-angsur pulang. Begitu juga dengan keluarga Hyuga dan Uchiha.

"Sasu-kun" teriak Hinata. Memang dari awal acara kedua keluarga ini duduk berjauhan. Sangat jelas dari tadi antara Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak ada yang saling bermain bersama.

Merasa ada suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya, Sasuke pun menoleh, dan seketika ada semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Apa kau demam Sasu-kun" kata Hinata sambil memegang dahi Sasuke dan membandingkannya dengan dahi miliknya.

"Tidak panas"

"Huhf, dasar sok tahu. Aku tidak sakit tahu" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Melihat kelakuan anaknya Mikoto benar-benar gemas, ia tahu semburat merah itu karena Sasuke kaget dengan dandanan Hinata yang berbeda. Hinata yang sekarang benar-benar seperti Snow White. Dengan rambutnya yang pendek sedikit dibuat bergelombang dan menggunakan bandana merah kecil. Kemudian dia menggunakan dress berwarna biru dan kuning keemasan. Dan menggunakan sandal kecil berwana kuning keemasan.

"Sasu-kun tunggu, aku lelah mengejarmu"kata Hinata memelas. Tetapi Sasuke tetap berjalan. Saat ini dia benar-benar malu untuk bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Itachi"

Kemudian Itachi langsung menuju Kaa-san nya. Dan Kaa-san nya berbisik padanya.

"Hai" seketika Itachi langsung meminjam kamera yang ada pada Tou-san nya. Dan memberikan pada Kaa-sannnya.

"Sasuke sayang tunggu sebentar"

Seketika Sasuke langsung berhenti. Dan berbalik kearah ibunya. Tapi dia tidak menyadari kalau Hinata mengejarnya dan

Bruk.

"Aaaa" Hinata terjatuh karena tidak siap saat Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik.

"Ittai" kata Hinata sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tertatap dengan kepala Sasuke.

Melihat hal itu, bukannya membantu Hinata, Sasuke malah tertawa.

"Hahahhahh" Sasuke sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Huh, jahat. Neji-nii. Sasu-kun jahaat. Hiks Hiks Hiks" Hinata langsung berlari kearah Neji dan memeluknya.

"Apa yang dilakukan pada mu Hinata-hime" kata Neji pada Hinata. Sebenarnta Neji malah ingin tertawa tetapi dia menahan, karena ia tahu Hinata bakalan ngambek dengannya sampai besok.

"Apa tadi Neji-nii tidak lihat. Hiks Hiks. Tadi Sasu-kun menabrakku, dan tidak minta maaf malah tertawa"

"Oh, mana yang sakit" kata Neji pada adiknya.

Hinata langsung memegang dahinya yang tertatap dengan Sasuke. Neji kemudian mengelus dan mengecup dahi Hinata.

"Bagaimana"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum.

Melihat hal itu, ada dalam diri Sasuke mulai marah. Dan ia ingin segera masuk ke mobil. Melihat hal ini, baik Mikoto, Itachi, Hitomi dan Neji benar-benar ingin terpingkal-pingkal. Bagaimana anak sekecil Sasuke bisa berpikiran sejauh itu.

Tapi sebelum Sasuke benar-benar jauh, Mikoto memanggilnya kembali.

"Sasuke, kesini sebentar"

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Hitomi, bagaimana kalau aku pinjam Hinata ya, sebentar saja"

"Tentu"

"Hina-chan, sini bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama, Sasuke sini juga"

Awalnya Hinata tidak mau berfoto dengan Sasuke, karena dia masih marah. Tapi akhirnya dia mau karena jelas dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan bibi Mikoto.

"Hai" Hinata kemudian mendekati Sasuke dan Mikoto.

Melihat Hinata tidak menolak, Sasuke yang awalnya cemberut langsung berubah cerah. Dan dia segera menarik Hinata mendekat.

"1, 2, 3"

Foto itu begitu lucu, Hinata terlihat sembab karena habis menangis, tetapi tetap tersenyum dengan dipaksakan. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang berbinar-binar. Mereka terlihat seperti seorang Snow White yang sedang marah dengan Pangeran Charming. Kemudian Sasuke segera menarik kepala Hinata dan mencium dahi Hinata yang sakit. Dan kejadian itupun juga luput dari jepretan Mikoto.

Melihat hal itu, baik Neji dan Itachi sangat terkejut. Berbeda dengan kedua ibunya mereka yang malah berbinar-binar bahagia. Sedangkan baik Hyuuga Hiashi dan Uchiha Fugaku telah menghilang bersama, jadi mereka tidak tahu hal ini.

Neji kemudian langsung menarik Hinata menuju kearahnya dan memasang wajah sinis pada Sasuke. Sifat overprotective nya mulai muncul, sementara Sasuke hanya memasang wajah cengar-cengirnya. Dan Itachi hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu. Lain lagi dengan Mikoto dan Hitomi, mereka malah tersenyum melihat hasil jepretan gambar kedua anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian Hyuuga Hiashi dan Uchiha Fugaku telah datang dari obrolan para laki-laki. Dan pertemuan mereka telah berakhir hari ini. Tapi tentu saja ini berkenang bagi Neji karena ia merasa sekarang harus benar-benar menjaga adik semata wayangnya karena ia merasa Sasuke akan memberikan contoh yang buruk pada adiknya, berbeda dengan Sasuke. Hari ini ia merasa Hinata adalah Snow White nya yang sangat cantik. Dan ini membuat ia hanya cengar-cengir dan tidak menggubris apapun yang terjadi selama perjalanan pulang.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Tidak ada yang membuat hidup Gaara menjadi lebih berarti sekarang, setelah perayaan itu. Dia masuk dalam kamarnya. Dan ingin segera berbaring, kemudian besok ia akan menemui Kaa-san nya kembali.

Cahaya matahari menembus lubang sempit pada ventilasi kamarnya, tapi jelas ia enggan untuk bangun sekarang, namun hal ini tidak bisa berlangsung lama. Karena Chiyo-Baasan telah membuka tirai sehingga cahaya matahari benar-benar menerangi segala penjuru kamar pribadinya.

"Tuan Muda bangun, hari ini Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Muda seudah menunggu Tuan Muda untuk sarapan"

"Aku tidak lapar" kata Gaara sambil menyumpat telinganya dengan bantal dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa benar, setelah sarapan Tuan Besar dan Nyonya Muda akan menjenguk Nyonya Besar"

Mendengar mereka akan menjenguk Kaa-san nya Gaara langsung terbangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Tak lama ia turun dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan.

Terlihat telah ada Tou-san nya dan kakak perempuan dan pelayan yang menunggu intruksi dari tuannya. Hanya pisau dan garpu yang bersuara, sementara ketika Gaara bergabung tidak ada aura apapun untuk menyambut kedatangannya.

"Besok kita akan berangkat ke Canada"

Temari dan Gaara begitu terkejut, tapi Gaara begitu tidak peduli, bisa-bisanya orang gila ini berpikir demikian. Ia akan tetap menjaga Kaa-sannya.

Tanpa menjawab apapun Gaara segera ke kamarnya.

"APA ADA YANG MENYURUHMU PERGI, DIMANA LETAK KESOPANANMU BOCAH" kata Rei sambil meneriaki Gaara.

Bukannya malah berbalik, Gaara tetap berjalan. Pagi ini dia benar-benar ingin membanting segala benda di rumah ini, kemudian dia berhenti dan menjatuhkan vas bunga di samping tangga menuju kamarnya.

PRANG

"APA KAU TULI BOCAH, KU BULANG BERHENTI. KAU SAMA SEPERTI IBU JALANGMU ITU"

Kali ini hilang sudah kesabaran Gaara, dia berbalik dan siap mengeluarkan amukannya.

"AKU AKAN DISINI MENJAGA KAA-SAN"

"Tou-san aku juga akan menjaga Kaa-san, aku juga sependapat dengan Gaara" kata Temari dengan takutnya. Jelas dia tidak berani macam-macam sekarang.

"APA KAU TAHU SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT IBU MU SEKARAT. SETIDAKNYA KAU HARUS SEDIKIT BERJASA KEPADA IBU MU ITU. KARENA INI TERJADI KARENA HYUUGA"

"SETIDAKNYA JADILAH ORANG BERGUNA DAN BALASKAN LAH DENDAM IBU MU" kata Rei. Dan ini benar-benar mengagetkan Temari maupun Gaara.

Dalam hidup Temari dan Gaara belum pernah terbersit apapun, bahkan untuk balas dendam. Temari tahu makan bersama ini tidak pernah terjadi setelah lahirnya Gaara. Tapi dia juga tidak menyangka, Tou-san nya menjadi orang yang pendendam.

Gaara benar-benar buta arah dan buta pikiran sekarang, sebagai pikiran seorang anak dia jelas percaya dengan segala perkataan Tou-sannya, dan rasa benci benar-benar tertancap pada diri kecilnya. Ia bahkan benar-benar tidak bisa terima jika orang bernama Hyuuga itu menyakiti Kaa-san nya, dan dia melihat sendiri kejadian mengenaskan itu.

Senyum misterius tercipta dari seorang laki-laki yang sekarang duduk di tempat kerjanya.

"Matilah kau Hyuuga"

Hal lain, Temari melihat adiknya seperti mayat hidup. Dia hidup tapi seolah hanya raga saja, tetapi jiwa dan pikiran adiknya benar-benar mati. Temari benar-benar tidak tega melihat adik satu-satunya itu.

"Gaara"

Tapi tidak ada sahutan dari Gaara.

"Gaara" kata Temari sambil menggunjang-gunjang tubuh adiknya. Tapi adiknya tetap diam saja tanpa adanya pancaran kehidupan.

"Jangan percaya kata Tou-san. Kita jangan hidup dalam benci Gaara. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi monster"

Gaara hanya diam, tapi dia juga mendengar perkataan Temari kakaknya.

"Lalu apa kau akan diam saja melihat Kaa-san seperti itu karena mereka. Aku melihat sendiri.."

"Aku melihat Kaa-san sekarat…"

"Aku bahkan … "Gaara hanya menarik nafas dengan sangat berat, ia seperti orang yang butuh tabung oksigen untuk bernafas.

"Apa kau bisa bayangkan Temari"

"Aku… Aku benar-benar…" air mata Gaara benar-benar terjatuh, ia menangis layaknya anak 8 tahun pada umumnya.

"Aku takut.." Hiks Hiks Hiks

Temari tidak pernah berdekatan dengan Gaara, setidaknya seperti saat ini. Dulu dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di asrama ketimbang di rumahnya.

Temari benar-benar bingung sekarang, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia hanya duduk disamping Gaara dan memeluk adiknya itu.

"Hiks hiks Hiks. Kalian semua kejam" Gaara benar-benar menumpahkan semua kesedihannya pada kakak perempuannya itu.

Temari hanya menghela nafas, dia tak bisa berucap dan tak bisa bergerak. Segala apapun yang dilakukan nya begitu salah.

Sebagai kakak jelas dia kakak yang sangat gagal, dia egois. Tapi apa yang bisa anak 9 tahun lakukan. Dia juga masih kecil, tapi terkadang umur tidak bisa menjadi suatu patokan untuk kedewasaan seseorang. Begitu juga dengan pikiran Temari dan Gaara. Karena lingkungan keluargalah mereka menjadi lebih dewasa dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya. Bahkan melebihi pikiran orang tua mereka.

"Gaara percayalah pada kakak, kau pergilah ke Canada. Biar kakak yang menjaga Kaa-san di sini. Turuti lah Tou-san"

"Setidaknya aku ingin kau dapat lebih bahagia"

Gaara tidak menjawab tapi juga tidak mengangguk maupun menggeleng, dia hanya bisa menangis.

Terlihat Gaara telah tertidur begitu juga dengan Temari, ia juga telah terlelap di samping adiknya. Sinar sang surya mulai menyingsing, hari ini memang mereka tidak masuk sekolah. Setidaknya mereka menunggu kepastian Tou-san mereka.

Matahari pagi telah datang, tapi hanya Temari saja yang telah bangun sedangkan Gaara jelas dia begitu kelelahan. Jadi Temari tidak tega membangunkan Gaara, setidaknya ini hari terakhir dia bersama dengan Gaara. Temari segera turun dan menuju meja makan.

"Tou-san, aku tidak akan ikut ke Canada, aku akan menunggu Kaa-san di sini, setidaknya sampai Kaa-san sembuh. Jika Kaa-san sudah sembuh aku akan ke sana. Aku akan pergi ke Canada. Setidaknya ini yang bisa aku lakukan pada Kaa-san ku"

"Baiklah, biar anak itu saja yang pergi. Hari ini biar Ibiki yang mengantarnya. Tou-san akan ada rapat direksi hari ini. Nanti kau juga akan diantar Ibiki ke rumah sakit"

"Hai Tou-san"

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi, Gaara telah terbangun. Tapi mata dan pikirannya masih lelah. Hari ini terakhir ia bertemu dengan Kaa-sannya. Setidaknya kemarin ia benar-benar merasa telah menjadi adik sesungguhnya. Karena walaupun Temari adalah kakaknya tapi ia tidak pernah berbicara maupun kontak fisik dengan Gaara. Gaara sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi setidaknya ia tidak membenci Temari karena sifat Temari tidak sama dengan Tou-sannya. Bahkan Gaara tidak bisa menganggap dia Tou-san, karena orang itu bahkan menganggapnya seperti anak haram yang tak diharapkan.

Tapi sekarang, rasa benci pada orang itu belum pudar tapi juga tidak bertambah, hatinya tetap saja hampa. Tapi jelas ia tidak bisa menyayangi orang itu. Sekarang pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Apalagi ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya, tentang orang yang menyakiti Kaa-sannya. Antara percaya dan juga tak percaya, tapi tetap saja ia benci dengan nama Hyuuga. Antara terprovokasi atau apapun, setidaknya apa yang dipercayai anak seusia 8 tahun. Walaupun orang itu tidak baik atau sangat kejam dengannya, tapi ada sebersit rasa percaya pada hatinya. Anak mana yang terima orang tua, bahkan Kaa-san nya di siksa sampai mati di depan mata mu.

Gaara bingung siapa yang dipercaya, dan ia juga takut. Dan dia hanya bisa melamun dan termenung. Bahkan ia tidak melihat bahwa Temari telah berdiri di samping nya, bahkan sejak Gaara telah terbangun.

"Gaara, apa kau baik-baik saja. Hari ini kau madilah dulu, aku tunggu di bawah"

Gaara tidak menjawab, tapi tindakannya jelas menjelaskan semuanya, ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya ia butuh air.

"Tuan Muda, segala perlengkapan Tuan telah aku siapkan, Nyonya Muda dan Ibiki telah menunggu anda"

Gaara telah selesai, dan ia langsung turun ke ruang makan. Rasanya tidak selera dengan apapun.

"Gaara makanlah, aku takut kau sakit" kata Temari

"Tuan Muda, selama anda di Canada. Saya akan menjaga Tuan Muda. Tuan Besar saat ini sedang rapat direksi, jadi segala apapun keperluan Tuan Muda serahkan segalanya pada saya"

Sedangkan Peter hanya diam saja, ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat keluarga ini, tapi ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena ia juga harus menghidupi anak dan istrinya di desa.

Gaara hanya diam. "Ayo kita berangkat, aku ingin lihat Kaa-san"

Tak lama mereka pun berangkat, sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada yang ingin memulai ataupun membuka pembicaraan, mereka masuk dalam pikiran dan dunia masing-masing. Tak lama mereka melewati toko bunga, dan seketika itu Gaara langsung menyuruh Ibiki untuk berhenti. Ia membeli tulip, karena memang Kaa-sannya suka bunga itu. Ia membeli warna **orange , karena menurut penjualnya berarti** energi (semangat), hasrat dan gairah. Ia ingin Kaa-sannya segera sembuh.

Tak lama mereka telah sampai di HCM, mereka segera menuju ke ruangan Kaa-sannya.

Baik Gaara maupun Temari mereka tidak ada yang berbicara hanya terdengar suara nafas dari Karura yang menggunakan _oksigen catheter_ yang dipasangkan pada _ventilasi mekanik_ dan juga suara tetesan infus yang menancap di lengan.

Sementara Temari hanya mengganti bunga disamping Kaa-sannya dengan Bunga Tulip yang dibeli oleh Gaara tadi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Kaa-san mereka akan sadar, tapi jelas mereka tidak pernah berhenti berharap.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang, Gaara harus segera ke bandara Haneda di Tokyo. Ia hanya melihat dan memegang tangan Kaa-sannya dan kemudian segera keluar.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang, jarak antara Jepang dan Canada memang sangat jauh. Dan hari ini ia hanya ingin menghabiskan dengan tidur, sementara di sampingnya Ibiki sedang membaca koran yang disediakan oleh maskapai pesawat yang mereka tumpangi. Perjalanan dari Bandara Internasional Haneda ke Pearson Toronto kira-kira hampir 25 jam.

Saat ini memang Gaara dan Ibiki tidak menggunakan jet pribadi milik keluarga Sabaku. Karena jelas Gaara akan malas, apabila hanya dia dan Ibiki saja yang menempati jet pribadi milik keluarga nya,. Setidaknya dengan pesawat komersiil dengan tiket _first class_ juga bukan merupakan pilihan yang buruk.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

20 tahun selanjutnya…

Gaara telah terbangun, ia langsung menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan segala apa yang ada diperutnya setelah melewati _hangover_ yang dirasakan setelah kemarin menegak _Tequilla_ beberapa botol di _Dovercourt Toronto_. Tidak seperti biasanya yang ketika bangun ia akan ditemani dengan perempuan cantik tanpa selembar kain diatas _king size_ nya. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan sex dengan siapapun.

Tiga hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan perempuan yang ingin ia hancurkan, ini membuat kemarin bermimpi tentang kejadian tragis saat usianya 8 tahun. Apalagi perempuan sialan itu masih hidup bahagia beserta keluarganya.

PRANGGG

Kaca di atas wastafel seketika pecah dan darah meluncur dari kepalan jari tangannya. Senyum misterius terbesit dari mulut Sabaku Gaara.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 _Oksigen cat_ _h_ _erer_ : alat ini biasanya digunakan untuk mengalirkan oksigen ke dalam lubang hidung. cara ini biasanya dilakukan trhadap pasien yg sulit bernapas.

 _Ventilator_ / ventilasi mekanik : suatu alat yang digunakan untuk membantu sebagian atau seluruh proses ventilasi untuk mempertahankan oksigenasi.

 _Tequilla_ : Merupakan minuman hasil distilasi (penyulingan) yang terbuat dari tanaman agave. Dinamakan tequila karena inilah daerah penghasil tequila, yang terletak 65 kilometer barat laut Guadalajara, Meksiko. Biasanya disajikan pakai garam dan jeruk nipis.

TBC (Tunggu Besok Cemuanyaa) :* :* :*

Terima kasih atas review-reviewnya. Kalian benar-benar buat aku tersanjung, Hehehhe. Karena author bener-bener masih abal-abal…

Onegai, SasuHina Lovers.. huhuhuhu L L L

Tapi Author udah nentuin kelihatannya bakal pairing GaaHina.. tapi tenang aja, bakal ada bumbu-bumbu SasuHinanya. Karena author ngerasa bakal banyak konflik di sisi Gaara. Jadi author mutusin buat sama Gaara aja.

Nanti Sasuke bakal banyak konflik juga kok, tapi belum untuk sekarang.

Sabar ya, author setelah ini akan focus untuk tugas akhir author, dan sabar ya, kelihatanya chapternya bakal lumayan panjang. Jadi sabar aja sama ceritanya…

Author menerima segala kitik dan sarannya… Love u all J J J


	4. Chapter 4

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 3**

20 tahun selanjutnya…

Gaara telah terbangun, ia langsung menuju wastafel dan memuntahkan segala apa yang ada diperutnya setelah melewati _hangover_ yang dirasakan setelah kemarin menegak _Tequilla_ beberapa botol di _Dovercourt Toronto_. Tidak seperti biasanya yang ketika bangun ia akan ditemani dengan perempuan cantik tanpa selembar kain diatas _king size_ nya. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin melakukan sex dengan siapapun.

Tiga hari yang lalu ia bertemu dengan perempuan yang ingin ia hancurkan, ini membuat kemarin bermimpi tentang kejadian tragis saat usianya 8 tahun. Apalagi perempuan sialan itu masih hidup bahagia beserta keluarganya.

PRANGGG

Kaca di atas wastafel seketika pecah dan darah meluncur dari kepalan jari tangannya. Senyum misterius terbesit dari mulut Sabaku Gaara.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

" Yahiko" Gaara memanggil asisten pribadinya dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Iya Tuan Muda"

"Kau tahu kan maksudku"

"Tentu Tuan Muda. Ini data yang kemarin Anda minta" kata Yahiko sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat di meja tempat kerja Gaara.

Gaara segera membuka amplop itu, dan menariknya dengan paksa tali pengait amplop itu sehingga foto-foto itu bertebaran dan jatuh di atas meja dan sebagian jatuh di atas lantai.

Gaara membaca biodata seseorang yang didapatkan nya dari asisten pribadinya.

Nama : Hyuuga Hinata

Tempat, Tanggal Lahir : Tokyo, 27 Desember 1992

Nama Ayah : Hyuuga Hiashi

Nama Ibu : Hyuuga Hitomi

Nama Saudara : Hyuuga Neji

Pendidikan : Mahasiswa S-2 Faculty of Social Work, University of Toronto

Hobby : Membaca Buku, Memasak dan Berkebun

Warna kesukaan : Ungu dan violet

Hal yang dibenci : Ketinggian, petir dan berada ditempat gelap

Hyuuga Hinata adalah anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, adiknya perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hanabi mati 2 bulan setelah kematian ibunya karena dibunuh oleh _babysister_ yang merawatnya saat kecil. Setelah kematian itu keluarga Hyuuga melaporkan kejadian itu pada Kepolisian. Tapi saat dilakukan penyidikan terhadap _babysister_ itu, ia hanya diam saja dan tidak menjawab apapun. Dan dia selalu berkata ingin mati, atau bunuh saja aku.

Setelah putusan pengadilan, _babysister_ itu dijatuhi hukuman 20 tahun penjara. Tapi baru keesokan berada dalam ruang tahanan, _babysister_ itu ditemukan mati saat ia izin kekamar mandi. Saat dilakukan visum pada mayatnya dia telah diracun dengan makanan yang ia makan.

Seminggu setelah pemakaman anak ketiganya, Hyuuga Hinata mengalami penculikan saat ia masih bersekolah dasar. Hyuuga Hinata menghilang selama dua hari. Sang ayah bahkan menyewa dan membayar baik polisi maupun pihak intel untuk menemukan anak perempuannya. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda ataupun jejak dari CCTV sekolah, karena sepertinya telah dihapus oleh pelaku. Hari ketiga setelah penculikan, penjaga pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga menemukan Hyuuga Hinata tergeletak seorang diri diatas pusaran ibunya. Ia ditemukan dengan sekujur tubuh yang membiru karena bekas pecutan selain itu ia begitu pucat karena hujan deras yang menguyur daerah tersebut. Saat diintrogasi oleh penyidik dia hanya diam dan menangis.

Setelah kejadian itu keluarga Hyuuga pindah ke Okinawa dan mengosongkan masion Hyuuga di Tokyo. Mereka pindah karena disana tempat pemakaman keluarga Hyuuga. Dan sepertinya keluarga Hyuuga ingin memulai hidup baru dan agar mereka bisa merawat pusaran Hyuuga Hitomi dan Hanabi.

Hyuuga Hinata memiliki sifat mirip dengan mendiang Kaa-sannya, dia selalu merawat makam ibu dan adiknya dengan memberikan karangan bunga setiap sabtu saat dia masih bersekolah di Konoha School. Sedangkan sang ayah memilih untuk pensiun dini dari segala pekerjaan yang ada dan hanya menjadi seorang Komisaris atas saham Hyuuga Corps. Sedangkan kepemimpinan diserahkan kepada Hyuuga Neji berusia 25 tahun.

"Apa semua ini ulah Tou-san"

"Sepertinya memang begitu Tuan Muda. Untuk kematian Hyuuga Hanabi itu memang suruhan dari Tou-san mu untuk membunuh bayi itu, aku juga tidak tahu apa alasan pasti Tou-san Anda melakukan hal demikian. Begitu juga dengan penculikan berkaitan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Apa Tuan Muda tahu alasan Ayah Anda. Setidaknya mungkin Tuan Muda masih merahasiakan sesuatu dari saya"

"Tidak, kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"Baik Tuan Muda, saya undur diri, apabila ada hal lain saya akan segera datang menemui Tuan Muda" Yahiko membungkukkan badan dan meninggalkan Gaara.

Sesaat setelah menutup pintu ruangan kerja Gaara. Yahiko segera menuju tempat parkir dan masuk dalam mobil, kemudian ia menghubungi seseorang.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Tou-san tunggulah sebentar lagi, aku akan menyelesaikan semua tugas ini. Setidaknya aku ingin arwah Kaa-san tenang disana" ia tersenyum dan berjalan mengemudikan mobilnya meminggalkan parkiran.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Gaara mengambil sebuah foto keluarga ukuran 10R dan melihat sebuah keluarga yang telah membuat hidup keluarganya berantakan.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Hyuuga Hiashi, aku akan menghancurkan keluargamu sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dan aku akan membunuhmu paling akhir. Setidaknya aku ingin kau mati secara perlahan, aku akan membunuh anakmu satu persatu. Dan BOOM kau adalah penutupnya" Gaara berkata demikian sambil membakar foto keluarga Hyuuga dengan pematik yang biasa dia gunakan untuk merokok. Dan ia membuang begitu saja foto itu ditempat sampah.

"Hyuuga Hinata, semua akan dimulai dengan dirimu Hyuuga" Gaara benar-benar tersenyum puas walau dengan raut wajah menakutkan dan meremehkan.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Hari ini adalah awal baru bagi Hyuuga Hinata, ia adalah seorang mahasiswa _International Scholarship Programs for Study in Canada_ _._ Ia adalah satu dari mahasiswa S-2 dari Jepang yang mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan pengambilan Master di Universitas Toronto di Kanada.

Walaupun sebagai anak dari keluarga Hyuuga, tapi ia tidak pernah menggunakan _background_ keluarganya dari dulu, karena Tou-san nya selalu mengajari arti kesederhanaan. Dan banyak hal yang terjadi saat ia kecil, tentu telah menjadi pelajaran yang berarti dalam hidup Hinata sekarang. Ia tentu masih mengingat bagaimana kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga Hyuuga saat ia masih kecil, dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Menurutnya kekayaan dan kekuasaan adalah dua hal yang membuat kehidupannya menjadi berantakan, tapi setidaknya ia masih bersyukur. Ia selalu mengingat pesan Tou-san nya untuk selalu memikirkan kebaikan dari segala yang terjadi apapun, bahkan kematian keluarganya.

Rasanya ia begitu rindu Tou-sannya saat ini, kemudian ia mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku celananya.

"Moshi-moshi"

"Moshi-moshi"

"Konban wa Tou-san, apa Tou-san sudah tidur sekarang"

"Iie, bagaimana kabarmu, Nak"

"Baik Tou-san, maaf terlalu larut untuk menelpon Tou-san sekarang. Tapi sekarang Hinata sangat ingin mendengar suara Tou-san. Maaf jika anakmu ini ingin bermanja-manjaan, tapi sekarang rasanya Hinata ingin sekali terbang pulang ke Okinawa. Apa Tou-san baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, Nak. Tou-san mu ini baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kuliah mu disana?"

"Lancar Tou-san, mungkin disini banyak juga warganya yang menggunakan bahasa Perancis dan Inggris Tou-san. Sekarang Hinata sedang _jogging_ di sekitar kampus. Udara disini cukup bersahabat Tou-san. Matahari begitu hangat menyinari Toronto, mungkin sekitar 20°C. begitu hangat jika dibandingkan bulan lainnya. Tou-san tahu sekarang di sini masih musim semi, jadi hawa hangat sedang terjadi disini. Saat Hinata awal berkuliah disini, semua orang tidak percaya jika Hinata dari Jepang. Karena selain bahasa Inggris mereka mengira Hinata orang Eropa. Karena kulitku terlalu pucat, dan juga tidak hanya itu Tou-san. Mata keluarga kita juga sedikit unik. Karena kebanyakan disini bermata blue shapirre"

"Mendengar cerita mu ini, Tou-san rasa kau cukup nyaman tinggal disana, Nak. Kau tahu sekarang Nii-san mu telah menjadi CEO yang sangat disegani, mungkin melebihi Tou-san mu ini. Gaya kepemimpinannya lebih kuat bahkan mungkin perusahaan Hyuuga telah mulai merambat ke Afrika. Dan sepertinya dia juga banyak menyumbang obat-obatan dan berkecimpung dengan WHO dan UNICEF. Neji mungkin telah melebihi Tou-san mu ini. Kapan kau pulang, Nak?" Hiashi sambil mengusap air matanya yang menetes sampai di pipinya.

"Secepatnya Tou-san, apa Tou-san sudah makan malam, jangan lupa gunakan selimut Tou-san. Hinata tidak ingin Tou-san sakit. Maaf Tou-san, Hinata belum bisa membanggakan seperti Neji-nii. Bukan berarti Hinata iri dengan Nii-san. Justru Hinata sangat bangga jika Nii-san bisa seperti sekarang ini, Hinata hanya ingin menjadi hal yang terbaik, jika jalan Hinata tidak sama dengan Nii-san, apa Tou-san akan kecewa dengan Hinata. Maksudku, mungkin Hinata tidak bisa bersinar seperti Neji-nii. Gomen ne Tou-san". Sepertinya Hinata juga tertular, buktinya sekarang air matanya seolah jatuh tanpa ada tuan yang menyuruhnya.

"Iie. Tou-san sangat bangga pada kalian, kalian berdua adalah harta berharga Tou-san. Kalian adalah segalanya bagi Tou-san mu ini, Nak. Tou-san ingin kalian bahagia dengan jalan kalian masing-masing"

"Arigatou, Tou-san. Maaf sekarang Hinata tidak bisa di Jepang. Tapi Hinata akan berusaha untuk cepat lulus dan segera kembali ke Okinawa"

"Tentu, jaga kesehatan"

"Ehem, tentu Tou-san. Tou-san juga ya"

Hinata mengakhiri komunikasi dengan Tou-san nya. Dan sepertinya ia juga mengakhiri acara _jogging_ nya sekarang, sambil duduk di kursi taman di sekitar kampusnya dan menikmati beberapa semilir angina dan beberapa dedaunan yang jatuh dan berterbangan karena tiupan angin. Langit juga terlihat begitu biru dan ada anak-anakan awan putih yang menemani langit memperindah alam yang ada di Toronto. Hinata menatap langit dan berharap semua orang yang ia sayangi juga melihat pada langit yang sama sekarang. Indah, hangat dan tenang, itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Ia menatap dan menghembuskan beberapa nafas ke langit. Hari ini ia menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya. Ia menggunakan celana training ¾, kaos berlengan pendek dan menggunakan sepatu kets. Penampilan yang sangat sederhana dan dia tidak menggunakan make up seperti teman-teman yang lainnya. Tapi itu juga tidak menutupi kecantikan alami Hinata.

Tapi dilain tempat ada seorang laki-laki yang melihat seseorang dengan intensnya. Dia adalah laki-laki dengan rambut merah maron dan bermata jade. Tatapan matanya seperti harimau yang telah menemukan mangsa barunya.

Gaara jelas bisa melihat seorang wanita yang ada 300 meter yang ada di depannya, wanita yang sedang duduk sambil memandang langit, wanita yang telah membuat hidupnya bagai neraka dunia, wanita itu juga yang sekarang sedang bernafas dengan tenang. Wanita itu juga yang sekarang ingin ia cekik dan ia berikan mayatnya pada Tua Bangka Hyuuga yang telah membuat Kaa-san nya mati. Yang telah membuat mimpi-mimpi menyesakkan selama hidup sampai 28 tahun ini. Wanita yang mengalir darah pembunuh itu masih bisa bernafas, sedangkan tiap tidur Gaara selalu penuh dengan keringat dan ketakutan. Ia benar-benar akan membunuh wanita itu dengan tangannya sendiri dan ia benar-benar berjanji akan hal itu.

Kemudian ia menghisab rokoknya lagi dan ia membuat putung itu dengan menginjakkan, ia tidak akan bertindak gegabah dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Tentunya ia juga telah bersabar selama ini, dan Gaara rasa sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengakhiri kesakitan yang sangat menyesakkan yang selama ini ia rasakan.

"Kaa-san sabarlah, anakmu ini akan membalaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Darah di balas dengan darah. Dan kematian Kaa-san akan aku balas dengan kematian dan penderitaan semua keluarga Hyuuga"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Moshi-moshi, Hime"

"Sasuke-kun, apa ini benar kau. Bagaimana kabar Sasuke-kun sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu?"

"Aku juga Hime, kau sekarang ada dimana. Aku ingin melihatmu, tapi sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku belum bisa ke UK, apa Sasuke baik-baik saja disana. Pasti disana banyak wanita yang cantik" kata Hinata sambil mengembungkan pipinya dan menyandarkan lengan dan dagunya di meja belajar dalam kamar kosnya.

"Kenapa memangnya. Hemm sepertinya memang banyak wanita cantik disana, sangat banyak dan mereka seksi" kata Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya mendengarkan pertanyaan Hinata jika sedang merajuk seperti ini. Apalagi mengusili Hinata adalah kebahagian dalam hidup Uchiha Sasuke.

"Huhft, ya sudah pilih saja semua, aku malas. Aku matikan saja sekarang. Sasuke-kun kejam, awas aja, aku juga akan cari laki-laki tampan, memang Sasuke-kun saja yang bisa" kata Hinata dengan kesalnya. Kadang ia benar-benar benci dengan sifat Sasuke yang suka seenaknya dengan dirinya. Saat ini ia benar-benar merindukan Sasuke, tapi dari jawaban Sasuke membuat Hinata malas untuk melanjutkan lagi.

"Halo, Hime"

Tut tut tut..

Hah Sasuke begitu frustasi sekarang, tapi bukan namanya Uchiha jika ia tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia menghubungi sahabat Hinata, Yamanaka Ino. Perempuan blasteran Jepang dan Canada yang sekarang menjadi teman kuliah Hinata di Canada, mereka berkuliah di tempat yang sama tetapi berbeda fakultas, Ino masuk dalam Faculty of Arts and Science sedangkan Hinata masuk Faculty of Social Work. Mereka telah berteman sejak berada dibangku SMP. Walaupun menurut Sasuke, Ino adalah sahabat yang menyebalkan, karena ia suka overprotektif pada tunangannya. Tapi ia tentu juga tidak membenci wanita Yamanaka ini, setidaknya ia kadang juga bisa membantu Sasuke dengan ide-ide gilanya, yang tentunya membuat hubungannya dengan Hinata semakin mesra. Tapi juga bukan berarti ia menyukai segala sifat menyebalkan wanita itu. Karena dibalik ide-ide gilanya mendekatkan Hinata dengan Sasuke, pernah waktu SMA ketika Sasuke seharusnya memiliki waktu bersama dengan Himenya, tapi hal itu seringkali batal karena kelakuan wanita Yamanaka ini yang suka sekali memborong trolly supermarket dan tempat-tempat perbelanjaan di Shibuya. Tapi hal yang paling tidak bisa Sasuke tolelir adalah ketika Yamanaka ini mengajak Hinata pergi ke pantai.

Sasuke benar-benar ingin memukul wanita itu, bagaimana bisa ia mengajak Himenya ke pantai tanpa mengajaknya, dan hal yang tidak bisa ia tolelir banyak laki-laki yang juga ia ajak dengan mereka. Ada 4 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan, dan salah satunya adalah tunangannya. Jelas ia bnear-benar marah besar pada wanita Yamanaka ini, jika ia bukan perempuan dan sahabat Hinata, mungkin ia benar-benar akan menghajar perempuan itu.

Sasuke baru mengetahui hal ini setelah Neji yang mengatakan padanya dengan nada mengejek, dan sampai sekarang masih ia ingat.

"Sepertinya Imouto-chan ku tidak membutuhkan laki-laki sepertimu, buktinya ia sekarang kepantai dengan laki-laki lain. Maaf ya Uchiha aku sibuk" kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun Neji segera menutup pintu rumahnya.

Dengan marahnya Sasuke menelpon Hinata.

"Hime kau dimana sekarang" kata Sasuke to the point.

"Gomen ne Sasuke-kun, aku ada di pantai dengan Ino, Tenten dan teman-teman Ino"

"Aku kesana sekarang" kata Sasuke langsung menuju kesana.

"Ada apa Hinata, kau tidak mandi di laut, Ayo kita main volley. Dan kenapa kau menutupi tubuhmu dengan handuk. Kau sakit" kata Ino sambil memegang dahi milik Hinata dan membandingkan dengan suhu di dahi miliknya.

"Tidak Ino aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Aku menunggu saja di sini"

"Ino, sepertinya Sasuke-kun marah pada ku. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dasar Uchiha sialan, serahkan pada ku Hinata" kata Ino sambil tertawa bahagia.

"Hinata kau ingatkan janjimu kemarin" kata Ino sambil tersenyum dengan misteriusnya.

"Hai" Hinata membalas dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Itu balasan karena dia kemarin mencuri mu dari ku. Hahahhah" Ino tertawa puas sekali.

"Apa kau kecewa dengan ku?"

"Iie, bukan begitu Ino. Tapi.."

"Sekali-kali Uchiha itu memang harus diberi pelajaran Hinata, kau itu jangan terlalu baik. Dan aku tidak suka kau di monopoli dengan Uchiha tengik itu. Kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar ya, aku mau main dengan teman-teman" kata Ino sambil melepaskan handuk dari tubuhnya, sekarang ia telah menggunakan bikini warna orange yang memperlihatkan tumbuh indahnya, hal ini jelas tidak mengherankan karena ia adalah seorang model. Terlihat semua laki-laki melihat bergitu tergiur dengan tubuh indah Ino, dan sepertinya Ino bangga dengan aset yang ia miliki, ia berlari kearah teman-temannya, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino yang sedang bermain volley pantai. Tanpa melihat wanita yang sirik dengan dirinya, dan para pasangan nya yang seperti melupakan kekasih atau pacar yang ada disampingnya. Dalam hati Ino hanya mendengus, "Dasar laki-laki.."

"Hai" jawab Hinata

"Teman mu yang itu gak ikut main?" Tanya Kiba.

"Bisa lihat sendiri kan"

Dari jawaban Ino yang menyebalkan membuat Kiba keki, tapi ia juga telah biasa dengan temannya satu ini.

Semua telah terbiasa dengan penampilan vulgar Ino, tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru, jelas ia merasa marah dengan apa yang digunakan oleh gadis Yamanaka ini. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh orang yang kau cintai menjadi makanan dan hidangan gratis untuk lelaki di pantai ini. Semua mata tertuju padanya, dan ia tidak akan tinggal diam untuk itu. Shikamaru langsung menarik Ino pergi dari sana.

"Lepaskan, apa hak mu melakukan ini" tapi bukannya melepaskan Shikamaru malah menarik lengan Ino dengan kuat dan mau tidak mau Ino juga mengikuti Shikamaru. Dan kemudian Shikamaru mengambil handuk yang tadi Ino tinggal di kursi dekat tempat duduk Hinata dan memakaikannya pada Ino.

"Gunakan ini, dan duduklah. Aku tidak ingin kau jadi tontonan murahan seperti tadi" kata Shikamaru sambil mengikatkan tali pada pinggang milik Ino.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, ini tubuhku dan hak ku untuk melakukannya. Salah kan pada mata para lelaki itu" kata Ino sambil memberontak dan ingin melepaskan tangan Shikamaru yang memegang pinggangnya. Dan Shikamaru menarik Ino menuju ruang ganti.

"Apa aku harus memberikan atensiku padamu. Cukup Yamanaka" suara Shikamaru terdengar antara amarah dan kejengkelan. Sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa menolelir kelakuan gadis cantik didepannya itu, segera ia mendorong Ino mendekat kearah tembok ruang ganti.

"Lepaaa…"

Kata-kata yang diucapkan Ino terputus karena bibirnya tetutup dengan bibir Shikamaru. Shikamaru menyedot bibir bawah Ino dengan nafsu dan begitu juga dengan bibir atas milik Ino, ia pangut kedua bibir Ino dan ia letakkan tangan nya di pinggang gadis Yamanaka ini. Mereka semakin dekat, yang awalnya Ino ingin melepaskan ciuman dari Shikamaru, tapi hal itu semakin Shikamaru cegah dengan tangan yang semakin mengencangkan ikatannya. Dan lama-kelamaan Ino tidak bisa menolak ciuman lembut dan manis yang Shikamaru tawarkan. Tidak hanya bibir tapi kedua lidah mereka pun saling beradu dan bermain bersama.

Lidah Shikamaru menyapu semua permukaan bibir, gigi, langit-langit dan lidah Ino. Dan sekarang tangan Ino telah mengalung di leher milik Shikamaru dan semakin memperdalam keintensan ciuman kedua insan ini, mereka melepas ketika pasukan udara mulai menipis di paru-paru dan mengikatkan bibir mereka lagi ketika udara telah mengisi paru-paru mereka.

Kemudian ciuman itu turun di leher putih Ino, Shikamaru menandai dengan warna merah di sekujur leher perempuan yang telah merebut atensinya selama ini.

Ahh

Kata itu lolos dari mulut Ino antara keenakan dan geli yang menjadi satu. Sekarang tangan nya malah mengelus-elus kepala Shikamaru dan menekan lehernya mendekat. Shikamaru yang mendengar desahan gadis yang ia cintai begitu bahagia, kemudian tangannya melepas tali pada handuk yang ia ikat kan tadi. Terlihat gundukan yang menyembul dengan mudahnya.

Shikamaru langsung menunduk dan menjilati gundukan yang masih tertutupi itu. Ia menjilat kekanan dan kekiri dan mengikuti pola yang digambarkan dari kedua bukit milik Ino. Ino semakin menarik kepala Shikamaru mendekat dengan gundukannya, dan tangan Ino melepas sendiri pengait bra di bahunya.

Melihat hal itu, tidak di sia-siakan kesempatan itu oleh Shikamaru, ia langsung melempar bra yang digunakan Ino dan menyusu layaknya anak kecil pada ibunya.

Ahh, Shika…

Dari gundukan kiri ke gundukan kanan. Shikamaru menjilat, meraba, menyedot semua yang ada, seperti layak nya anak bayi pada ibunya.

Setelah hampir setengah jam lamanya, mereka melakukan hal itu, sekarang tubuh Ino benar-benar penuh dengan tanda milik Shikamaru. Setekah aktivitas tersebut Ino begitu menggoda dengan rambut yang telah terlepas talinya, dan hampir seluruh tubuhnya berwarna merah akibat kecupan, dan gigitan dari Shikamaru. Sangat berbeda dengan Shikamaru yang hanya berantakan pada rambutnya saja.

"Kau cantik dan menggoda, aku tidak ingin ada orang lain melihatmu bagai singa kelaparan" kata Shikamaru yang kalap dengan nafsu yang menyelubunnginya sekarang ini.

Shikamaru lalu menalikan lagi tali handuk milik Ino.

"Aku tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi lebih dari ini. Jika kau memang ingin melepaskan handuk ini, kurasa bukan hal yang buruk sekarang, karena kau telah aku tandai" kata Shikamaru sambil mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Ino.

"SHIT, tidak akan. Kau laki-laki gila" ketika Ino sadar bahwa semua tubuhnya penuh dengan tanda merah di tubuhnya, kemudian Ino meninggalkan Shikamaru sendiri dengan mendumel tidak jelasnya. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat wanita yang ia cintai penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Ada apa Ino, kenapa Shikamaru menarik mu tadi. Ino leher mu"

"AHHH dasar lelaki brengsek. Jangan bahas Hinata, dasar laki-laki semua mesum" kata Ino dengan sebalnya menutupi lehernya dengan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh karena tali rambutnya terlepas entah kemana.

"Hime" kata lelaki dibelakangnya. Menengok dan melihat tatapan maut laki-laki dibelakangnya membuat bulu kuduk Hinata berdiri.

"Sasuke-kun, emh gomen-ne" kata Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala dan memelintir handuk yang ia gunakan. Ia seperti anak kecil yang telah melakukan kesalahan dan Sasuke seperti orang tua yang siap menerkam anak kecilnya dengan amukan.

Berbeda dengan gadis Yamanaka yang juga duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan gadis Hyuuga tersebut, ia sepertinya sedang kesal dan tidak ingin ada keributan lagi. Dan sekarang mood gadis ini benar-benar ingin meledak seketika.

"Berhenti Tuan Uchiha aura mu menakuti Hinata, jika kau ingin merusak acara hari ini pergilah. Karena tidak ada orang yang mengajakmu. Dan kurasa hal ini juga karena kesalahan mu. Kau ingat, kau memonopoli Hinata ketika aku membutuhkannya" ucapan sengit Ino mencoba mengimidasi lelaki menyebalkan yang membuat urat nadinya terasa meledak kembali.

"Ayo, pergi dari sini Hime" sepertinya luapan gadis Yamanaka ini bagaikan angina lalu saja di telinga laki-laki bermata obsidian ini. Tapi karena tidak ada tanggapan dari Hinata, Sasuke yang tidak sabaran melihat Hinata yang diam saja, tanpa babibu ia langsung menggendong Hinata ala _bride_ _dal_. Dan meninggalkan gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mencak-mencak dan siap menerkam semua orang dengan amuk mematikannya. Sasuke jelas marah dengan gadis itu, tapi karena ia perempuan dan sahabat pacarnya, ia jelas lebih memilih untuk pergi dari pada amukan dari dirinya yang tidak terkendali.

"BERHENTI UCHIHAA, DASAR SEMUA LELAKI SIALAN" kata Ino yang melempar sandal miliknya kearah punggung Sasuke, tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak mengenai sasaran.

Sementara Hinata begitu ketakutan dengan sikap pacarnya saat ini, ia hanya menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya sendiri. Tak lama mereka telah sampai di mobil milik Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mendudukkan Hinata di kursi sebelahnya. Hampir 5 menit mereka hanya diam, dan suasana ini benar-benar membuat Hinata merasa sulit bernafas.

Dan tak lama air matanya turun dengan sendirinya. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Dan Hinata hanya bisa senggukan sekarang.

"Sassukee gomenee, aku minta maaff, sunguuh aa ku tiidak tahuu ji ka jadi seperti inii"

"Apa yang kau lakukan sebelum aku sampai tadi" kata Sasuke tanpa menatap gadis disampingnya itu.

"Akuu hanya duduuk saja dan melihaat temaan- temaan bermain" kata Hinata dengan pelannya, tapi bukan berarti telinga sensitive klan Uchiha ini tidak mendengarnya.

"Benarkah?" katanya seolah tidak percaya. Dalam hati Sasuke selalu percaya dengan gadis yang ada disampingnya itu, tapi iya tidak percaya dengan kelakuan sahabat gila pacarnya itu, ia tahu Hinata terlalu baik, gadisnya ini selalu tidak pernah bilang tidak jika sudah pada orang-orang disekitanya, dan hal itu terbukti terjadi hari ini, tentu saja ini memang juga salahnya minggu lalu yang menculik pacarnya itu dari acara tidak penting gadis Yamanaka untuk mengisi trolly dengan belanjaan gila yang biasa gadis itu lakukan setiap 2 minggu sekali. Dan Sasuke mohon, ia adalah pacar gadis disampingnya ini, bukan hanya sikap brothercomplex lelaki sadako yang menyebalkan tapi juga sikap sistercomplex sahabatnya ini yang membuat Sasuke ingin segera membawa Hinata menjadi marga Uchiha sekarang. Ingat Sasuke mereka masih kelas 2 SMA, apa kau ingin berakhir dengan katana turun-temurun keluarga Hyuuga. Kadang Sasuke tidak tahu, jika perasaan itu muncul begitu saja, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa ia juga harus berterima kasih pada Neji dan Ino yang menjaga Hinata di Okinawa, karena memang keluarga Uchiha tinggal di Tokyo. Kadang mereka selalu menolong Sasuke, jika ia merindukan Hinatanya, tanpa babibu si Yamanaka ini memberikan foto-foto atau video yang dilakukan Hinata melalui akun smartphone miliknya. Kadang Ino juga yang membantu Sasuke untuk acara-acara gila agar hubungannya lebih berwarna dengan Hinata seperti mengatakan apa yang diinginkan Hinata padanya, dan setiap weekend Sasuke tentu akan mengabulkan segala keinginan dengan kejutan-kejutan romantic yang tentu ada campur tangan dengan gadis Yamanaka ini, tapi ya jelas ini bukan hal yang cuma-cuma, tapi tentu bukan hal masalah bagi laki-laki bermarga Uchiha ini. Karena tentu Uchiha bagaikan malaikat yang mampu mengubah segala mimpi menjadi nyata. Kadang gadis Yamanaka ini meminta hal aneh-aneh padanya seperti memonopoli Hinata jika, sifat sistercomplexnya keluar, walau setelah itu ia akan merelakan Hinata untuk bersamanya. Tapi satu hari tanpa Hinata bagai hal terlama dalam hidup Sasuke. Bayangkan saja ia harus menunggu weekend untuk bertemu Hinata. Karena memang mereka masuk dalam sekolah asrama, yang tentunya mengharuskan mereka tinggal disana. Dan hal lain yang tidak bisa Sasuke bayangkan jika untuk bertemu dengan Himenya harus ada dua anjing gila yang menjaga majikannya. Bukannya ia tidak bisa saja membolos saat bersekolah, tapi tentu ia tidak mau membuat kedua orang tuanya kecewa dengannya dan membandingkan dengan Baka Aniki menyebalkannya. Sasuke hanya diam dan berpikir kenapa banyak orang menyebalkan dalam hubungannya dengan Hinata selama ini.

"Sasuukee, ku mohon maafkan aku, aku tidak akann mengulanginya lagii" merasa Sasuke hanya diam saja. Hinata merasa diacuhkan dan hatinya benar-benar hancur, semarah-marahnya Sasuke padanya, biasanya ia tidak pernah mengacuhkan setiap apa yang ia katakana. Tanpa babibu Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sasuke, hal itu tentu membuat Sasuke tersadar dan begitu bersyukur, setidaknya ini pertama baginya Hinata memberikan respon untuk mengajaknya berciuman.

Rasa bibir ini begitu candu, walaupun sedikit asin akibat air mata dari gadis yang ia sukai ini, tapi tentu bibir lembut Hinata yang menyapu bibir milik Sasuke, dan entah ada angina apa seketika aura banteng mencekam milik Uchiha ini memudar seiring dengan keintensan ciuman mereka berdua. Sasuke membiarkan bibir menuntut Hinata mengisi bibir dan mulutnya, rasa candu ini benar-benar membuatnya gila, tak lama Hinata melepaskan kedua ikatan bibir mereka, jika dilihat dari jauh saja sudah terlihat bagaimana wajah merona kekasihnya itu, apalagi ini hanya berjarak beberapa inci didepannya, wajah kekasihnya bagai buah tomat yang ia konsumsi setiap harinya, manis dan menawan. Tapi sepertinya ini hanya sebentar, karena Sasuke menarik Hinata mendekat padanya dan mengeratkan tubuh mereka dengan lengan yang berada di pinggang milik Hinata. Ciuman lembut dari yang Hinata berikan tadi tentu membangkitkan aura lain dari tubuh laki-laki yang menjadi pacarnya saat ini.

Pertama Sasuke mencium mata milik kekasihnya itu, kanan dan kiri, mata yang basah karena telah menghasilkan air mata karena kemarahannya, ia menghapus air matanya dengan lidahnya, membasahi lagi bagian itu, dan menghilangkan jejak air mata dari gadis yang ia cintai. Ia mencium hidung dan merasakan hembusan udara yang terbagi antara mereka berdua. Berpindah ke pipi gadis itu, ia mengusap pipi itu dengan lengannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi Hime, maafkan aku. Hime kau sangat menawan sekarang. Aku senang, kau mau menciumku duluan" kata Sasuke berkata sambil berbisik ditelinga milik gadisnya itu.

Wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saja, bagian dari pipi yang benar-benar kentara.

"Ettoo.."

Sebelum menyelesaikan ucapannya, sepertinya bibir mereka mulai mendekat kembali dan saling berbagi pasokan udara bersama-sama.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Itu telah tejadi beberapa tahun lalu, sekarang ia telah menjadi laki-laki dewasa dengan segala kelebihan yang dapat ia sombongkan. Dasar Uchiha, tapi bukan salahnya juga karena memang namanya sudah muncul di surat kabar dan bahkan media internet yang memuat semua pencapaian yang telah dilakukannya, di usianya 25 tahun ia telah mengembangkan di dataran Eropa dan Asia, berlainan dengan sang Aniki yang memilih daerah timur seperti benua Amerika. Ini juga alasan kenapa ia memilih Oxford sebagai tempat belajar Masternya, karena ia memang harus menguatkan perusahaan yang dia kembangkan dibumi belahan barat itu.

Saat ini ia berada di balkon, sebuah kos-kosan sambil mengelus lingkaran putih di cari manis tangan kanannya, sambil menikmati udara yang menabrak wajah dan rambutnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi bumi ini, jelas saja jika gravitasi bumi 9,8 m/s2. Maka kekuatan rambut lelaki ini melebihi kekuatan gravitasi bumi, bagaimana tidak jika manusia lain, rambut mereka akan jatuh jika telah lumayan panjang, tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha satu ini. Mungkin bagian kepala atasnya ini berada di dalam ruang hampa, sehingga bahkan gravitasi bumi tidak mampu menidurkannya.

Hari ini ia akan memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya, ia menyiapkan kejuatan di lantai atas kos-kosan milik kekasihnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum, dan memikirkan hal baik yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini..

Tapi sepertinya takdir memang tidak bisa kita tolak, karena sebagai manusia kita hanya bisa berusahaa. Dan tentunya kehendak Kami lebih kuat dari semua usaha hambanya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Tunggu Baru Chapter selanjutnyaa J J J

Hehheh ini chapter ff terpanjang yang pernah author tulis saat ini, maaf author tidak bisa menepati janji author di chapter 3. Karena author benar-benar bingung gimana dan apa kejadian yang buat Sasuke keluar di chapter ke 4.. ya selain author juga lagi sibuk-sibuknya nyelesaiin kuliah. Author juga ucapin makasih pada review semua readers..

Lop u puoolll.. makasih banyak kalau di jawa, matur suwuuun engkang katah,.. hayo pada tahu artinya apa gak?

#Cicely Garnetta : maafin baru keluar hari ini, moga suka yaa…

#indiogoraven.37, Emerarudori, Cahya Uchihadan  .A: wah maafin gak janji juga, tapi moga gak bakal nyesel kok, karena SH akan berusaha author banyakin.. hehheh tapi segala saran yang reader buat akan author tampung,,

Biar kayak celengan babi, makin banyak makin berat… hehheheh walaupun berat karena koin bekas kerokan nenek…

Maafin untuk review yang belum author balas, semoga udah terbalaskan dengan cerita di Chapter 4 ini yaa,… maafin juga kalau lemonnya nanggung, karena kemampuan author yang masih upil dan bau kencur.. hehehhe…

Jan nee—


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

Preview…. Chap 4

Saat ini ia berada di balkon sebuah kos-kosan sambil mengelus lingkaran putih di cari manis tangan kanannya dan menikmati udara yang menabrak wajah dan rambutnya yang mencuat melawan gravitasi bumi ini, jelas saja jika gravitasi bumi 9,8 m/s2. Maka kekuatan rambut lelaki ini melebihi kekuatan gravitasi bumi, bagaimana tidak jika manusia lain, rambut mereka akan jatuh jika telah lumayan panjang, tapi hal ini tidak berlaku untuk Uchiha satu ini. Mungkin bagian kepala atasnya ini berada di dalam ruang hampa, sehingga bahkan gravitasi bumi tidak mampu menidurkannya.

Hari ini ia akan memberi kejutan pada kekasihnya, ia menyiapkan kejuatan di lantai atas kos-kosan milik kekasihnya.

Ia hanya tersenyum, dan memikirkan hal baik yang mungkin akan terjadi setelah ini..

Tapi sepertinya takdir memang tidak bisa kita tolak, karena sebagai manusia kita hanya bisa berusahaa. Dan tentunya kehendak Kami lebih kuat dari semua usaha hambanya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

"Menurut mu Tuan Uchiha"

Hn. "Bisa kah kau sedikit bersahabat, kau tahu aku baru saja sampai dari Inggris, dan seperti biasa kau telah membuatku kesal"

"Kau tahu, orang yang kau suka sudah seperti orang gila. Dari tadi dia berkata kenapa Sasuke-kun begitu kejam. Dia berkata seperti itu sambil membawa boneka _Teddy Bear_ kumal yang kau berikan padanya. Dan bagaimana bisa Hinata membuat sarung bantal dengan wajahmu. Dan ia memukul-mukul bantal dengan sarung wajahmu"

"Sebenarnya dukun mana yang membuat Hinata jadi gila begini Uchiha, bahkan aku yang telah berteman dengan nya menjadi merasa Hinata lebih cocok masuk kamar RSJ"

Hn, walaupun hanya mengucapkan dua konsonan itu tapi berbeda dengan rona wajah Sasuke sekarang, ia begitu bahagia dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu tunangannya itu.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan, jika kau masih menjawab Hn, Hm, Hn. Akan kuadukan semua keburukan mu pada Hinata"

Hn

Tut tut tut

"Dasar gadis aneh, bagaimana bisa ia berteman dengan nenek sihir macam Yamanaka" pikir Sasuke dalam benaknya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Wanita itu masih sama, bahkan fotonya masih sama, rambutnya, matanya segala yang ia miliki masih sama. Di foto itu terdapat seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu dan berwarna pasir coklat dan mata yang berwarna indigo, dia tersenyum dengan dengan menggunakan syal di lehernya dan menggunakan blouse sebahu berwarna hijau, wanita di foto ini terlihat sangat lemah lembut dan bahagia. Gaara termenung dan mencari jejak-jejak Kaa-san pada dirinya. Tapi tidak ada satupun jejak Kaa yang masuk dalam diriku ini. Ia benar-beanr ingin menyangkal semua pendapat orang tentang dirinya, tapi bahkan 90% dirinya adalah perwujudan dari pria brengsek yang membuat dia muak pada dirinya sendiri.

PRANG, cermin didepan lemari kamarnya pecah disebabkan bogem dari tangan kanan Gaara, beberapa pecahan kaca kecil menusuk ke empat jarinya. Sedangkan cermin itu sendiri telah seperti pecahan lingkaran, yang berbentuk tak berarturan dan terdapat bebrapa bercak darah dari tangan Gaara. Tapi bagi Gaara, rasa sakit ditangannya tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa benci, sakit, dan penderitaan yang dirasa dari hatinya dan menggerogoti jiwa dan tubuhnya. Gaara kembali duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memandangi foto kecil di atas nakas di kiri dekat kasurnya. Ia memandangi dan menggenggam foto Kaa-san nya dnegan tanggan kanan, dan ia mengelus-elus foto itu dengan telunjuk tangan kirinya. Ia tidak ingin harta berharga milik Kaa-sannya yang terakhir ini terkotori dengan darah yang keluar dari tangannya.

Kaa-san, senyummu, bahkan sekarang aku mulai melupakannya, dengan segala keadaan dan hidup ku yang sekarang, kadang aku benar-benar telah melupakannya. Tapi ketika ku lihat lagi wajahmu, tetap tidak ada yang berbeda, selalu menyakitkan.

Kenapa kau masih tersenyum, Kaa-san. Kau hanya meninggalkan luka lama yang bahkan tidak pernah sembuh, kau hanya meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit. Kau bahkan hanya bisa tersenyum, apa yang kau inginkan, dan apa yang harus ku lakukan. Kenapa kau hanya tersenyum.

Tidak. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum, benar kau hanya bisa tersenyum, baik lah. Tersenyumlah selamanya, lihat lah anakmu ini, setidaknya itu lebih baik.

Tidak kah kau ingin bertemu dengan ku, sekarang ini, bahkan dari dulu aku menunggumu.

Tidak. Kau bahkan hanya meninggalkan rasa benci dan tersiksa semacam ini, tapi kau masih saja bisa tersenyum. Kau bahkan selalu membuat malam-malam ku seperti ini, kau bahkan masih saja tersenyum.

Setidaknya marahlah dan benci lah orang gila itu, kau bahkan hanya tersenyum, kau lihat. Pasti disana kau juga bisa melihat, anak dari laki-laki yang membunuhmu bahagia, dia bahkan tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita sekarang.

Kau seharusnya bahagia sekarang, kau seharusnya menimang cucu mu, kau seharusnya menyambutku, kau seharusnya sekarang sudah beruban dan menjadi Baa-can seperti yang lainnya.

Seharusnya kau duduk di kursi goyang, membawa benang warna merah sambil menyulam benang warna merah untuk sweeter cucumu.

Setidaknya seharusnya kau masih bisa bernafas dan kulihat, dan seharusnya kau nyata dan tidak hanya dapat tersenyum di figura kecil ini.

Kaa-san anakmu benar-benar lelah,

Gaara hanya bisa berucap dalam hatinya, tanpa ada satu pun kata terucap dari bibirnya, tapi kata hati dan air matanya tidak bisa mengelak bagaimana rasa hatinya saat ini.

Bagaimana ia melihat kebahagiaan dari seorang wanita yang memporak-porandakan segalanya, wanita itu tenang, bahkan ia hidup begitu baik sekarang, sedangkan Gaara. Jika orang melihat, mereka akan mengatakan betapa hidup Sabaku ini bahagia, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah menderita, karena hidupnya yang selalu membuat wanita bahkan para musuh dan pekerjanya menderita. Tapi tentu Tuhan menciptakan semua orang dengan tingkatan yang berbeda, dan hal itu juga terjadi pada makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini, Sabaku no Gaara. Laki-laki ini begitu dewasa dan sempurna segalanya, harta, wajah, kekuasaan, dan wanita yang selalu ada di dalam hidupnya. Dengan telunjuk dan sekali ucapnya, apapun dari ke empat itu selalu ia dapatkan, tapi hidupnya selalu hampa. Dan kini dia berada di apartemennya sendiri, ditemani teddy cokat kecil pemberian dari Kaa-sannya dulu. Boneka yang selalu menemaninya. Malam ini dia bahkan tidak berminat untuk bergumul ataupun melakukan apapun. Ia hanya perlu sendiri dan di temani dengan hiruk pikuk dan cahaya lampu gemerlap di Kanada, karena _pentahouse_ yang ini tembus pandang, dan tentunya cahaya lampu-lampu dan kesunyian malam ini adalah teman yang baik untuknya.

Mungkin jika kau wanita yang melihat Gaara saat ini, kau akan menertawakannya. Biasanya dia begitu angkuh dan arogan. Tapi jika kau lihat keadaan Gaara sekarang, kau bahkan tidak akan sanggup berkata-kata, mungkin kau akan langsung mengulurkan tanganmu bahkan pelukan mu yang hangat, karena saat ini ia benar-benar rapuh dan hancur.

Ia benar-benar butuh sandaran atau bahkan dukungan moril. Jelas Gaara memiliki banyak wanita, tapi itu hanya bertahan 1-3 hari dalam hidupnya, jika ia meminta tentu banyak yang ingin menjadi sandaran untuk kehidupannya. Tapi ini berbeda konteks, wanita yang selalu bersama Gaara adalah wanita gila harta, dan mungkin mereka akan muak bahkan muntah jika melihatnya seperti ini. Atau mungkin mereka akan menjadikanya viral di grup chattingan sosmed "Sabaku no Gaara, pria yang telah menyakiti hati seantero wanita,sedang gila dengan kesendiriannya". Atau mungkin bahkan lebih. Jika kau lihat bagaimana ia di kantor, itu semua hanyalah topeng yang ia gunakan setiap hari, bagaimana sikapnya pada setiap karyawan dan pada setiap wanita-wanita yang menempelinya, itu juga berbeda.

Gaara jelas adalah pemuda dewasa, tapi hatinya masih ingin menjadi anak kecil yang merindukan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya. Kehidupan keluarga Sabaku yang penuh tekanan, hidup penuh gelimang harta, tapi tidak pernah ada rasa kebahagiaan bahkan ketenangan disetiap detik hidupnya. Jangan heran ia menjadi seperti ini.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Hinata"

"Iya Ino"

"Ayo kita makan, aku benar-benar kelaparan"

"Baiklah"

Saat ini Hinata hanya menggunakan _babydoll_ warna _peach_ dengan gambar dua kelinci dan terdapat renda lingkaran yang mengelilinginya. Panjang atasan _babydoll_ itu berada di atas lengannya dan terdapat renda-renda putih kecil. Serta ia menggunakan sandal bulu gambar _shaun the_ _sheep_. Dan rambut yang setengah basah karena dia baru saja mandi. Hahahha _Poor_ Hinata, jika kau melihatnya saat ini, dia seperti anak SMA dan bukannya Mahasiswa S2 ataupun anak dari keluarga Hyuuga.

Ketika ia naik ke balkon, di rasa balkon itu sangat sepi dan begitu indah, karena banyak daun lavender dan bunga tulip warna-warni yang menghiasi balkon itu, ada 2 orang laki-laki yang bermain biola dan 1 orang bermain cello, dan terdengar lagu dari _Jason Derulo "Marry Me"._ Dan terdapat satu meja lingkaran warna putih dan ditengahnya terdapat 2 gelas, 2 piring yang disampingnya terdapat garpu dan pisau yang saling berhadapan dan terdapat 1 botol Sampanye di sebelah kirinya. Dan 2 kursi yang dihiasi dengan kain putih dan pita ungu di belakanganya. Serasi dengan beberapa kursi yang dihias dengan kain warna putih dan pita warna ungu dibelakangnya yang juga memutari sebuah meja. Jika ditotal ada 3 meja, ada meja utama yang berada di pojok sebelah kiri balkon yang disampingnya terdapat permainan biola dan cello. Dan dua meja di depannya yang terdiri atas empat kursi disetiap mejanya.

Sedangkan dipojok dekat tangga naik terdapat pemanggangan baberque dan beberapa makanan dan minuman yang tersaji sebagai pelengkap.

Hinata dan Ino benar-benar takjub, tapi ego Ino jelas tidak mau mengakuinya, karena jelas ia adalah musuh babuyutan untuk Uchiha sialan itu, tapi ia juga bahagia jika sahabatnya bertemu dengan laki-laki menyebalkan dalam hidupnya selama ini.

"Hinata kau duduklah dulu ya, aku akan memanggilkan Cathrine, ini semua dilakukan Reno untuknya, kau tunggu saja dulu dan duduklah sambil menikmati alunan lagu. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk mengajak Cathrine naik"

"Okay"

Sebelum Ino turun langkahnya terhenti karena Hinata memanggilnya,

"Ino, jangan lama-lama"

"Tentu" jantung Ino serasa mau copot, karena ia takut Hinata akan berubah pikiran dan turun bersamanya.

Ketika sampai di bawah ia langsung lari menuju kamarnya dan berganti baju dengan gaun warna kuning pastel dengan atasan _off shouder_ yang memperlihatkan sedikit bahu dan punggungnya dan berbahan dari sutra sehingga sedikit transparan yang didalamnya ia menggunakan kain satin berwarna gold dan ada beberapa payet di seelah kanan yang panjang mulai dari bagian dada sampai baju bawah, dan didalamnya lagi ada kain sutra kuning yang melapisinya, ia hanya memulas sederhana wajahnya dengan lipstick merah dan bedak, menggunakan kalung liontin hati pemberian kekasihnya dan gelang di tangan kanannya, dan menggunakan sepatu hils warna gold, ia hanya merapikan rambutnya dan menguncir kuda.

Kemudia Ino melihat lagi penampilannya dengan berjalan di depan cermin.

Sempurna menurutnya, tidak ada yang kurang. Ia segera melihat hpnya dan menghubungi grup, dan mengetik "semua sudah siap, ayo kita naik" Send

Ino tersenyum sendiri dengan apa yang dilakukannya, setidaknya ia akan sedikit bahagia dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Tak lama kemudian mereka telah berkumpul di bawah balkon tepat.

"Ayo naik, Hinata telah menunggu dari tadi"

"Hn"

Hinata tidak menyadari ketika semua temannya telah datang dibelakanganya, ia begitu terhanyut lantunan music yang dimainkan oleh 3 laki-laki berpakaian putih itu. Melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Hinata saat ini, Kiba hampir-hampir tertawa tapi ia tahan, bagaimana bisa di hari sacral menurutnya, calon wanitanya hanya menggunakan babydoll, sedangkan Sasuke jelas telah menggunakan jas hitam dengan lengan ¾, didalamnya menggunakan hem putih dengan kancing warna hitam, sabuk warna putih, jam tangan silver di lengan kirinya, dan juga tangan kanannya yang membawakan sebuket bunga mawar besar berwarna merah hati yang disusun berbentuk hati dan disekitarnya dipenuhi mawar warna putih, jelas hal ini terlihat kontras agar bentuk hati dari mawar merah itu terlihat. Tapi Sasuke belum muncul sekarang, karena sepertinya ini telah direncanakan oleh wanita bermarga Yamanaka ini.

Hinata yang kaget dan syok benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apa-apa,bagaimana bisa semua temannya datang dengan pakaian resmi dan dia hanya menggunakan babydoll. Dan tidak, mungkin ia lebih cocok menjadi tukang bersih-bersih kos-kosan sekarang, rasanya ia ingin mencekik Ino. Bahkan sahabatnya ini menggunakan pakaian yang sangat menawan. Dan jangan tanya temannya yang lain, bahkan Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Catherine, Reno, Lee dan Tenten menggunakan pakaian yang sangat mewah dan pantas.

TIDAAAAAKKKK MATILAH AKU. AWAS KAU INOO. Jerit Hinata dalam hatinya, bagaimana dia bisa percaya begitu saja dengan sahabatnya ini. Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dan menutup dengan kedua tangannya, ia benar-benar ingin kabur. Setidaknya ia harus menggunakan pakaian yang pantas, tapi sebelum ia benar-benar lari, Sasuke telah memegang lengan kanan Hinata dan sontak ini benar-benar membuatnya syok, bagaimana bisa tunangannya itu juga ada di sana. Dengan menggunakan jas dan membawakan buket mawar. Hinata begitu lemas sekarang, bagaimana wajahnya begitu pucat sekarang.

BAKA BAKA BAKA HINATA NO BAKA, dia segera memberikan deathglare pada sahabatnya itu. Sekarang Hinata benar-benar ingin pingsan, ingin rasanya penyakit ketakutannya itu muncul sekarang, tapi sayangnya penyakit itu sudah tidak pernah kambuh sejak ia telah duduk di bangku SMA. _Poor_ wanita Hyuuga ini. Berlainan dengan Ino, Lee, dan Kiba yang benar-benar tertawa sampai ingin menangis, tapi mereka harus benar-benar menahannya sebab aura mistis Sasuke benar-benar kentara sekarang. Sedangkan Shino dan Reno hanya memampang muka datar dan coolnya, Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia bahkan tidak bisa memahami kelakuan gila kekasihnya. Lain halnya dengan Catherine dan Tenten yang memasang wajah cemas dan kasihan.

"Hime" suara penggilan Sasuke ini mengembalikan Hinata dari hayalannya, ia kemudian mencubit pipinya sendiri.

"Auw" jadi ini benar-benar terjadi. Karena tidak kuat menahan tubuh saking malunya, Hinata benar-benar lemas sekarang, tubuhnya seperti _jelly_ , ia benar-benar ringsek jatuh seperti daun yang tertimpa angina, terlalu lemah untuk sekedar menganggat tubuh, wajah bahkan untuk melihat kekasihnya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya hukum iritabilitas dari tangan Sasuke melebihi kekuatan gravitasi bumi, sebelum Hinata terjatuh, lengan Sasuke telah menggengam kedua tangan Hinata dan memeluk Hinata kekasihnya itu. Melihat kesempatan ini, Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sasuke, wajahnya benar-benar seperti tomat. Sebenarnya Sasuke benar-benar bahagia dan kesal sekarang, bahagia karena Hinata mau memeluknya dengan erat di depan teman-temannya dan kesal karena kelakuan sahabat Hinata yang benar-benar gila menurutnya. Dan ia hanya memasang deathglear pada Ino, Lee, dan Kiba. Mendapatkan deathglear dari Sasuke bukannya berhenti, tapi mereka malah tertawa tanpa bersuara tapi jelas hal itu terlihat dari wajah mereka yang berubah merah karena menahan tawa.

"Sudahlah Uchiha jangan buat drama seolah kau kesal, tapi dalam hatimu kau juga bahagia" tanpa berpikir Shikamaru langsung mengucapkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Tapi memang dasar seorang Uchiha yang selalu pintar bermain kedok dengan wajah datarnya, tapi jelas minus jika berhubungan dengan si jenius Shikamaru.

Melihat kekakuan dan kekikukan kekasihnya, mau tidak mau Sasuke malah mengendong Hinata alay _bridgestyle_ dan melihat hal itu, semua temannya benar-benar syok dan bahkan saling bertukar wajah tidak percaya. Sasuke langsung menurunkan sang kekasih di kursi yang telah ia sediakan, dan ia meninggalkan Hinata sebentar dan mengambil buket bunga yang tadi ia taruh di meja tadi.

"Hime" Hinata benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang, dengan kostum yang benar-benar salah dan perlakuan Sasuke tadi di depan teman-temannya membuat Hinata butuh baju badut atau setidaknya topeng apapun untuk menutupi wajahnya sekarang. Tapi sayangnya impian hanya impian dan angan saja. Kenyataannnya ia hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Sasuke memanggil nama kekasihnya lagi.

"Hime, ini adalah salah satu tanda cintaku untuk mu. Mawar ini menadakan rasa cintaku padamu. Apa kau bersedia menerimanya"

"Hai" tapi Hinata masih menyembunyikan wajahnya sambil menunduk ke arah meja makan di depannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Sontak wanita di depannya itu langsung menghadap ke arah Sasuke, antara kaget dan juga asing. Ia merasa jika Sasuke telah memanggil nama lengkapnya pasti ada sesuatu yang serius.

"Hyuuga Hinata bersediakah kau menerima ini" Sasuke lalu membuka sebuah kotak merah dengan bahan bludru itu di hadapan Hinata. Disana terdapat sepasang cincin warna putih dengan dihiasi emas kuning berbentuk setengah love, huruf S di cincin Hinata dan huruf H di cincin Sasuke, dan di tengah-tengahnya terdapat berlian putih. Jika di satukan kedua cincin itu maka akan terbentuk love dengan di tengah-tengahnya ada inisial SH.

"Hyuuga Hinata bersediakah kau menerima diriku, menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Dan menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, melahirkan generasi Uchiha. Dan hidup bahagia selamanya bersama"

Terima terima terima

Suit suit suit,

Bahkan ke delapan temannya kini telah duduk di meja masing-masing. Semua gaduh dengan tontonan drama korea romantic yang benar-benar terlihat di depan mata mereka.

"Hai" Hinata menjawab dengan singkat dan tegas.

Semua temannya bertepuk tangan antara bahagia dan haru dengan apa yang terjadi di depan mereka. Bahkan biasanya trio vocal selalu ramai tanpa di suruh ini benar-benar _speechless_ , tanpa ada satu katapun terucap.

Kemudia Sasuke melepaskan cincin yang dia berikan saat mereka bertunangan dulu kemudian menyematkan cincin dengan insial S itu pada jari manis Hinata dan begitu juga Hinata yang melepaskan cincin yang dipakai oleh Sasuke kemudian menyematkan cincin insial H di jari manis Sasuke. Kedua cincin yang mereka lepas tadi kemudian Sasuke rangkai dengan kalung dan memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher calon istrinya.

Hinata benar-benar bahagia sekarang, sangat dan sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata lidahnya benar-benar kaku. Tapi lelehan air mata yang mengalir ke pipi tirusnya menjadi tanda kebahagiaannya saat ini. Melihat Hinata menangis Sasuke segera menghapus air mata Hinata dengan mencium kedua mata calon istrinya itu dan menghapus dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Terima kasih Sasuke" suara Hinata terdengar sumbang karena dia sedang menangis, tapi menajdi merdu di telinga Uchiha Sasuke.

Kemudian Sasuke meminta pelayan untuk menuangkan sampanye yang telah ia siapkan tadi. Sasuke kemudian mengangkat gelas berisi sampanye tersebut dan bersulang dengan gelas milik Hinata. Kemudian dia mengangkat gelas itu tinggi-tinggi dan bersulang secara tidak langsung dengan ke delapan temannya.

Kedelapan temannya menanggapi dengan kerlingan dan Shikamaru berdiri dan berucap "Selamat untuk acara lamaran Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Semoga kalian bahagia"

Ciss

Setelah acara minum-minum mereka dilanjutkan dengan baberque yang dipanggang oleh beberapa pelayan dan beberapa makanan khas Jepang yang ada di meja makan mereka, seperti maincorse dari Jepang seperti _okonomiyaki, sushi, takoyaki, onigiri, yakiniku_ dan _teriyaki_ ; _barbeque_ seperti _grilled veggie kabobs skewers_ dan _spicy grilled lemon shrimps_ ; dan _dessert_ seperti _dorayaki, mochi, s'mores_ dan beberapa minuman seperti bir dan sampanye yang menemani acara jamuan makan di acara lamaran Sasuke dan Hinata.

Saat acara makan-makan berlangsung Ino memutarkan suatu film di layar. Disana terdapat tayangan dari kedua orang tua baik Sasuke maupun Hinata yang memberikan ucapan selamat dan juga Itachi maupun Neji.

Jelas saja Hinata tidak kuasa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, kemudian dia berlari dan memeluk wanita Yamanaka ini, sahabat yang benar-benar mengertinya dan begitu memahaminya.

"Arigatou-ne Ino-chan"

"Ne, Hinata. Bahagialah"

Kedua sahabat ini berpelukan dan tentunya ini jadi salah satu foto yang indah untuk diabadikan oleh salah satu juru kamera.

"Kau segeralah menyusul" Hinata mengucapkan dengan tulus didekat telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu" mereka semakin mempererat pelukan masing-masing.

"Sudah-sudah, Yamanaka, lebih baik kau lepaskan calon istriku" kata Sasuke yang mengampiri mereka.

Dan itu langsung mendapat kan _deathglear_ dari Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ajak Tuan Pemalas itu menikahimu, setelah menikah aku akan pindah rumah bersama istriku. Aku takut kau kesepian" kata Sasuke sambil mengejek

"Diam kau Uchiha" kata Ino tidak kalah sengit

"Terima kasih Yamanaka, eh sebentar. Ini tadi aku menemukan kotak merah di tas seseorang. Tapi sepertinya ini untuk mu"

"Saass…" Shikamaru yang tidak bisa membaca situasi jelas merasa terpojok sekarang, ia padahal telah berniat untuk nanti malam mengajak Ino ke Toronto Harbour sambil menaiki kapal dan mengelilingi tempat itu. Niatnya ia mau melamar Yamanaka Ino disana. Dengan background gemerlap kota Toronto. Tapi sepertinya itu sia-sia karena wanita itu bahkan telah tahu pengikat cinta itu sekarang.

Shikamaru hanya melototi mata Sasuke, tapi yang namanya Uchiha tentu tidak akan menganggap hal itu sebagai suatu ancaman.

Dia hanya mengatakan "Kita seri Tuan"

Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata turun ke lantai bawah, dan mengajak ke enam temannya untuk turun. Dan sepertinya ini menjadi hal yang panjang untuk Shikamaru setelah ini, niatnya wanita Yamanaka ini mengusili hidup Uchiha Sasuke, tapi sepertinya karma terkena padanya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sas?" tanya Kiba dan Lee bersamaan dan sepertinya semua orang bahkan Hinata juga penasaran

"Huhf, sepertinya akan jadi cerita yang lama" kata Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Keterangan:

1\. _Okonomiyaki_ (makanan dari tepung terigu yang diencerkan dan digoreng dengan daging, telur da kol. Biasanya daging yang dipakai adalah daging babi dan cumi-cumi)

2\. _Takoyaki_ (makanan yang dibuat dari tepung terigu yang digoreng di dalam cetakan berbentuk bulat dan di dalamnya berisi daging gurita)

3\. _Sushi_ (makanan olahan nasi yang dibentuk bersama lauknya berupa makanan laut mentah seperti ikan, gurita dan udang. Selain itu sushi juga bisa di isi dengan sayuran mentah dan telur dadar)

4\. _Onigiri_ (nasi kepal yang biasanya diisi dengan salmon panggang atau daging yang kemudian diselimuti dengan nori)

5\. _Yakiniku_ (makanan berbahan daging baik sapi, babi, domba maupun jerohan yang dipotong berbentuk segi empat dalm ukuran besar),

6\. _Teriyaki_ (biasanya daging ataupun ikan yang dimasak dengan saus teriyaki), dan

7\. _Mochi_ (makanan dari beras ketas yang berisi coklat, strawberry, kacang tanah dan kacang ijo)

8\. _S'mores_ (merupakan salah satu _traditional campifire_ _treat_ yang popular di Negara Amerika

9\. _Grilled veggie kabobs skewers_ (sayuran, daging, ataupun buah yang ditusuk menjadi satu dan dipanggang)

10\. _Spicy grilled lemon shrimps_ (udang ataupun seafood yang dipanggang dan disiram dengan air lemon)

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Tunggu Baru Chapter selanjutnyaa J J J

Hehheh ini chapter ff ke lima ini akhirnya nongol juga, maafin kalau masih banyak typos2 ya. Itu semua adalah 99,9999% (kayak obat ketombe aje) kesalahan dari author abal-abal ini. Maafin juga gak bisa update cepet-cepet kadang-kadang udah banyak ide dikepala ane. Cuman sifat males ane yang susah banget dibujuk.

Sepertinya FF ini bakaal panjang kayak gerbong kereta… karena author pengen FF ini bisa menaik turunkan emosi para readers.

Kritik dan saran membangun sangat author butuhin untuk perbaikan kedepannya, untuk semua pihak baik masa lalu maupun masa depan author (hahahha ngarep) akan author tampung pakek ember besar biar cukup.

Thanks for reviews cuyy, srilestari, miss Taurus, Laventa 288, 1, sushimakipark, Green Oshu, sasuhina69, Ozel-Hime, anishl, Lavender No Mei dan oortaka.

I lovee u all..

For my readers, I hope u enjoy with my scripts


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 5**

"Bagaimana kau tahu Sas?" tanya Kiba dan Lee bersamaan dan sepertinya semua orang bahkan Hinata juga penasaran

"Huhf, sepertinya akan jadi cerita yang lama" kata Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Hari ini adalah pagi yang indah menurut ku, langit serasa lebih berwarna. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana hari ini begitu membahagiakan. Berkali-kali aku berdiri di depan kaca riasku, rasa nya wajah ku segar dan terlihat lebih menawan. Aku berpikir apa ini karena make up, tapi kurasa bukan karena itu. Saat ini toh aku juga hanya menggunakan make up yang tipis dan seperti biasanya.

Tapi tak lama udara di luar rumah berubah drastis, yang tadinya cerah berawan sekarang sepertinya mulai menggelap mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan, untuk itu Hinata bersiap dengan memasukkan payung lipat di dalam tas kuliahnya.

" Mungkin setelah ini akan hujan, Huum, hari yang indah, tapi kurasa hujan ini tidak akan mengurangi keindahan hari ini " sambil berguman dalam hatinya.

Dan benar saja saat Hinata menunggu bus di halte, gerimis pun turun, Hinata duduk di halte itu sendirian, dan sesekali mengecek handphone pribadi miliknya.

Sasuke :"Pagi, sweetyheart :* :*. "

Hinata : "Pagi Suke-kun, Suke-kun sepertinya di sini akan hujan dan aku sedang menunggu bus sendirian, apa Suke-kun sibuk, aku sepertinya sedikit bosan"

Sasuke :"NO, I'm busy darling :p "

Hinata :"Okay, bye"

Sasuke :"Hahahaha, please don't do likes that sweetyheart, why? You're my priority"

Hinata :"Huft, udah ah aku males sama Suke-kun, lagian bus aku dah sampai, Bye L"

Sasuke :"Yah ada yang ngambek nih, kenapa Hime, apa kemarin malem kamu gak bisa tidur ya, karena mikirin aku terus"

Hinata :Kemudian Hinata memutar kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri, dan memicingkan matanya ke arah penumpang yang lain, dia berpikir apa mungkin Sasuke ada di bus yang sama dengan dirinya, atau mungkin ada teman Sasuke di sini. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada, bagaimana Sasuke tahu.

Sasuke :"Kenapa Hime, apa tebakkan ku benar"

Hinata :"Iie, Huh dasar Suke-kun terlalu percaya diri" walaupun sebenarnya tuduhan yang dilayangkan pada nya itu sangat tepat sekali.

Sasuke :"Oh, sweetyheart I know you from a long long time, please I know you so well sweetyheart"

Hinata : Hahaha, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah yang mulai bersemu merah.

Sasuke :"Sepertinya aku ingin melihat wajahmu sekarang sweetyheart" Sasuke membalas chatnya sambil menyeringai dan ia langsung mem-video call calon istrinya itu. "Hai sweetyheart"

Hinata :"Etto kenapa Suke-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Sasuke :"Wah sepertinya my tomatoes makin matang"

Hinata :"Huh, masak aku disamain sama tomat, lagian ini pipiku yang memerah tahu. Huh nikah sama tomat sana" kata Hinata sambil merajuk dan menggembungkan pipi merahnya dan mengerucutkan kedua bibirnya.

Sasuke :"Ara ara, Hahahhaha"

Hinata :"Kenapa sih Suke-kun seneng banget buat aku marah"

Sasuke :"Gomen ne sweetyheart. Terima kasih sweetyheart. Udah cepet kuliah sana, masak gak lulus-lulus. Hahahah"

Hinata :"Huhft, Bye bye bye, Suke-kun nyebelin"

Tut tut tut

Sasuke :"Hime, halo hime. Hahahahha. Yah udah dimati in"

Wah ni sekretaris kantor Uchiha Corp bakal tidak percaya jika CEO nya sekarang jadi OOC banget. Yah tapi karena ruangan Sasuke kedap suara dan tidak terlihat dari luar ruangan, tentunya pamor cool and killernya akan tetap sama di karyawan yang lainnya. Sepertinya dewi fortuna masih memihak pada Uchiha satu ini, kita lihat saja bisa kapan bertahan sampai kemudian.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

" Miss Hyuuga, bisa kau kumpulkan semua tugas di meja kerja ku nanti" kata Gaara

" Tentu Prof" kata Hinata.

"Kita lihat Hyuuga, kau akan mulai masuk dalam perangkapku" kata Gaara dalam hatinya dan meninggalkan Hinata menuju meja kerjanya di ruang dosen. Gaara adalah dosen panggilan di Universitas tempat kuliah Hinata. Dan bagaimana ia bisa menjadi dosen di sana, itu tentu karena salah satu hal yang terjadi.

Tok tok tok

"Apa kau telah meng-handle semuanya" kata Gaara

"Maaf tuan, sepertinya sedikit ada kesulitan untuk merentas data yang ada" kata Yugao

"SHIT, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus dapatkan semua data yang ada, kalau tidak nyawa mu taruhannya" kata Gaara

Tok tok tok

"Baik Tuan" kata Yugao

"Ku beri waktu 2 hari" kata Gaara. Klik. Kata Gaara sambil meremas handphone yang ia bawa tadi.

"Masuk" kata Gaara

"Permisi Prof, saya Hyuuga Hinata, saya ingin mengumpulkan tugas yang Prof berikan tadi"

"Taruh di sana saja" kata Gaara dengan suara yang lebih tinggi di banding saat di perkuliaahan.

"SHIT kenapa wanita ini malah datang di saat emosi ku seperti ini, padahal aku harus menjaga sifatku di depannya" kata Gaara dalam hatinya

"Baik Prof" tidak tahu kenapa rasanya hawa di ruangan Dosen nya ini sangat tidak nyaman sekali dan sepertinya memang dosen nya ini sedang ada masalah. Tapi Hinata juga tidak ingin mengurusi masalah orang lain.

Tak lama Hinata akan keluar tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Miss Hyuuga, ku dengar kau akan melakukan suatu penelitian dan belum memiliki dosen pembimbing"

"HA, Ups." Sambil Hinata memutar tubuhnya karena kaget dan segera menepuk dahinya karena sikapnya ang terbilang tidak sopan. Tak lama berselang, ia kembali seperti semula. "Emm sepertinya begitu Prof. Gaara, Prof William merekomendasikan beberapa dosen pembimbing tetapi memang para dosen pembimbing belum memutuskan Prof. Gaara"

Gaara hanya bisa manggut-manggut, "Baiklah aku bersedia menjadi dosen pembimbing penelitian mu itu, kau temui aku nanti siang. Kau memiliki no hp ku kan. Nanti kau hubungi aku, aku akan menghubungi kau lagi".

"Baik Prof Gaara, terima kasih Prof sekali lagi, saya undur diri"

"Ok" kata Gaara sambil menyudutkan salah satu ujung bibirnya. "I catch you"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Saat ini Hinata memilih duduk di meja no 2 di dekat sebuah jendela yang terbuka sehingga terkadang rambut panjang yang terurainya berkibar tertiup angin. Saat ini ia sedang menunggu, Sabaku no Gaara dosen pembimbing nya, dia memilih duduk di dekat pintu masuk agar dosen pembimbingnya itu dapat langsung melihat dirinya.

Seperti yang telah di janjikan tadi ia bertemu dengan dosen nya di sebuah café di dekat kampus, café ini sangat ramai di jam makan siang dan beranjak malam karena banyak mahasiswa yang sekedar nongkong maupun mengobrol.

"Nona apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu" sapa salah satu pelayan di café tersebut sambil membawa bolpoin dan catatan kecil.

"Ehm, aku ingin minum saja, bisa kau bawakan hot moccacino"

"Tentu"

Tak lama kemudian minuman yang dipesannya telah datang.

"Terima kasih"

"Tentu Nona, jika ada yang ingin kau pesan lagi, kau bisa memanggilku atau meminta pelayan yang lain"

"Apa Tenten tidak masuk hari ini?"

Pelayan itu hanya menyengitkan kepala, dan tak lama ia mulai paham dengan maksud dari pelanggan perempuannya itu.

"Oh, dia mungkin bekerja besok Nona"

"Oh, begitu,maaf dan terima kasih untuk minumannnya. Aku Hinata, dan kalau boleh tahu siapa nama anda?"

"Namaku Bryan, senang berkenalan dengan mu emm" kata Bryan sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "Hinata" lanjutnya.

"Hahahah"

Bryan sedikit mengerutkan dahinya karena merasa tidak ada yang lucu tetapi gadis yang duduk di depannya itu malah tertawa.

"Tidak usah secanggung itu, aku teman Tenten"

Bryan hanya manggut-manggut, "Sepertinya aku harus kembali"

"Tentu, Bryan. Terima kasih"

Hinata melihat jam di handphone nya saat ini, sudah pukul 17.30 berarti Hinata telah menunggu hampir 20 menit, dan terlihat telah banyak mahasiswa yang mengisi kekosongan bangku-bangku yang lain. Sebenarnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa tentu hal yang biasa jika dia harus menunggu, tapi tetap saja menjadi hal yang membosankan tentunya. Dan ini ia rasakan sekarang, sepertinya minuman yang ia pesan telah habis tak tersisa.

"Apa kau telah lama menunggu Miss Hyuuga" kata Gaara

"Oh, ya sepertinya Prof" Hinata menjawab dengan wajah yang sedikit kelelahan tapi berusaha ia tutupi dengan senyuman karena lega dosen pembimbingnya telah datang.

"Maaf tadi sepertinya jalanan sedikit sibuk, dan jarak dari tempat tinggalku dengan tempat ini lumayan jauh"

"Oh, maaf Prof" kata Hinata dengan wajah menyesalnya, seharusnya tadi ia tidak menjawab dengan sapaan seperti itu.

"Tenanglah, toh tadi aku yang telah menyanggupi. Ehm tapi apa kau tidak menawarkan aku untuk sekedar duduk"

"Oh maaf Prof Gaara, silahkan duduk dan Hinata segera mengangkat tangan untuk memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk datang.

"Apa ini seperti sogokan halus untukku" sindiran Gaara kepada Hinata.

"Oh tentu tidak Prof, saya rasa Prof Gaara ingin memesan sesuatu karena perjalanan yang jauh darii…"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku tidak mungkin menerima sesuatu dari mahasiswaku bukan" kata Gaara sedikit menekankan itu.

Sekarang wajah Hinata bingung harus berbicara apa pada dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Hahahaha, maaf aku hanya bercanda. Aku pesan kopi panas saja"

"Aku ingin lemon tea dan cinnamon rolls, apa Prof tidak ingin memesan yang lain"

"Itu saja" kemudian pelayan itu manggut-manggut dan mencatat apa yang telah dipesan.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kita bahas saat ini" kata Gaara pada Hinata.

BLA BLA BLA BLA…

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Setelah hampir 2 jam diskusi ini akhirnya selesai.

"Terima kasih Prof Gaara, maaf menggangu waktu berharga Anda" kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan menjabat tangan dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Tentu" kata Gaara sambil membalas jabatan tangan Hinata.

"Kau akan masuk dalam perangkapku setelah ini Hyuuga" kata Gaara dalam hati.

Mereka pun keluar bersama, dan Hinata sepertinya harus menunggu hujan deras yang turun malam itu, karena walaupun ia membawa payung, tapi ia takut jika laptop dan buku-buku yang di bawanya akan basah karena hujan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Miss Hyuuga"

"Tentu Prof Gaara, terima kasih" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Tak lama mobil Ferari La Ferari warna merah berjalan pelan di depan pintu café, Hinata sedikit menyegitkan kepala, karena ada mobil yang sangat mahal dan sepertinya akan menepi ke arahnya. Begitu juga dengan para pengunjung café yang lainnya yang kagum dengan mobil mahal yang berhenti di sana. Dan tak lama jendela warna hitam mobil itu terbuka dan menampakkan wajah dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Naiklah"

Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah terbengong.

"Naiklah Miss Hyuuga" kata Gaara pada Hinata dengan sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Gaara merasa gadis di depannya itu mungkin tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak usah, Prof aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu, terima kasih"

"Apa kau ingin tugas mu basah, sudah masuklah"

Sempat berpikir keras, akhirnya Hinata membuka panyung miliknya dan membuka pintu di samping dosennya itu.

"Oh Anooo, terima kasih Prof. Gaara"

"Gaara"

"Haa" kata Hinata tidak mengerti maksud dosen pembimbingnya itu.

"Panggil namaku Gaara, sepertinya aku terlalu tua untuk kau panggil seperti itu"

"Tapi, ehm baik lah. Gaa raa"

"Bagus, gunakan saat kita sedang bersama saja"

"Tentu"

Kemudian tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka, baik Gaara dan Hinata hanya diam dan hanya ada suara hujan dan pembersih air hujan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

KRING KRING KRING

"Lakukan sekarang" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Baik"

Tut tut tut

"Hinata, bisa apa kau tidak keberatan, aku ingin ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu, kalau kau tidak bersedia aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Ah tidak Prof,, Ehm maksudku Gaara. Tentu saja"

"Terima kasih" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum puas.

"Selamat masuk dalam neraka Hyuuga" kata Gaara dalam hati.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum simpul membalas jawaban Gaara,

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Tak lama mereka telah melewati suatu tempat yang sangat sepi tapi dari kejauhan terdapat truk yang bermuatan kayu yang sedikit oleng dan menabrak mobil di bawahnya.

CKIIT BRAK

"GAARA AWAS" teriak Hinata saat lampu sorot truk itu mendekat kepada mobil yang ditumpangi mereka berdua, bukannya menghindar malah Gaara seolah tidak bisa mengendalikan mobil yang dimilikinya, dan mobil itu menabrak di bagian depan sebelah kanan mobil Gaara dan tepat nya itu di bagian Hinata. Perempuan di samping kanannya telah berlumuran darah yang keluar dari dahi karena banyak pecahan kaca di wajahnya dan beberapa kali memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tak ada suara lain, tak lama berselang gadis itu telah lunglai jatuh kearah kiri mobil.

Tek tek tek hanya terdengar suara pembersih air hujan di kaca mobilnya yang berbunyi.

Sebelum Gaara terlelap ia telah tersenyum melihat apa yang terjadi pada perempuan di sampingnya itu. Tapi darah juga merembes dari dahi Gaara dan tak lama kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Sementara di Jepang di kediaman Hyuuga.

PRANG

Gelas minum Hyuuga Hiashi terjatuh karena tangannya yang tidak bisa menggapai gelas minumnya dengan sempurna, tapi rasanya ada yang tidak enak dengan pikirannya. Tapi kepala keluarga Hyuuga ini hanya bisa berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa pada kedua anaknya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Ini telah seminggu berlalu tapi kedua orang ini belum siuman. Luka di laki-laki ini memang parah tapi tidak separah luka yang terjadi pada korban perempuan.

Telah banyak sahabat, keluarga bahkan calon suami Hinata telah datang untuk menjenguk Hinata. Tapi sepertinya perempuan itu tidak menunjukkan eksistensi kesadarannya sama sekali.

Sementara di ruang berbeda seorang korban lainnya mulai membuka matanya, ia merasa sedikit menyilaukan saat ia pertama membuka matanya. Dan bau khas obat ini mulai tercium dari hidungnya karena saat ini memang hidungnya sedang terpasang selang oksigen.

Di sampingnya duduk seorang perempuan yang sepertinya ia kenal. Perempuan itu sepertinya sedang bersenggukkan karena menahan air mata yang sepertinya telah mulai kering karena tangisan yang mungkin baru saja terjadi pada perempuan itu.

Gaara mulai takut jika ini adalah mimpi dan ia merasa ini memang sedang mimpi. Gaara berusaha memejamkan matanya dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya pelan-pelan. Melihat ada gerakan, Temari segera mengangkat dagu wajahnya dan melihat seseorang yang telah ia tunggu dari 2 hari yang lalu akhirnya siuman.

Rona wajah bahagia dan khawatir menjadi satu dari rona wajah perempuan ini, tapi tidak di pungkiri ada rasa lega di dalamnya. Ia segera menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di pipi dan celah-celah matanya, walaupun dirasa tangan tidak mendapatkan sisa-sisa air matanya, tapi Temari ingin memperlihatkan rona wajah bahagia untuk menyambut kesadaran adiknya.

"Apha khau bhaik-bhaik sajha?. Ehm apha yang sedhang kau rasakan?" Temari berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara yang mengerikan saat bertemu dengan adik satu-satunya itu. Tapi memang dia sedang kelelahan. Karena Temari tidak tidur selama dua hari dan menjaga Gaara sendirian.

"Aku baik" kata Gaara dengan suara yang sedikit kelu. Ia bingung mungkin pita suara ini jadi sedikit susah di gerakkan atau karena ia bertemu dengan keluarga yang telah lama kau tidak pernah kau temui. Lidahnya benar-benar kelu sekarang dan Gaara seperti hampir susah untuk menelan ludah yang mengisi mulutnya. Walaupun mungkin tenggorokan Gaara kering saat ini.

Apa yang harus kau katakana pada keluarga mu sendiri, khususnya yang terjadi saat ini, dalam keadaan yang salah, waktu yang salah, dan juga takdir yang salah. Mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang tidak benar, tapi tentunya tidak ada manusia yang dapat menyalahkan semua ini.

Hening tidak ada yang mau berucap, Temari yang biasanya merupakan perempuan yang sangat cerewet dan emosional dalam menghadapi banyak hal. Tapi ia pun juga memilih bungkam. Seolah semua kata yang akan keluar dalam mulutnya adalah salah dan tak ada yang benar, tapi bukan berarti diam saat ini juga dapat ia benarkan, dia merasa diamnya saat ini pun juga salah.

"Maaf" hanya kata itu yang lolos dari mulut manis Temari.

Sedangkan Gaara dia hanya memejamkan mata sejenak dan melihat tembok putih di depannya yang cukup menarik atensinya saat ini. Ia memilih melihat tembok itu karena ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat seserang di sebelahnya.

"Keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri" kata Gaara akhirnya, ia membalikkan badannya dari perempuan yang duduk menunggunya itu, lebih tepatnya ia memunggungi kakak perempuannya itu. Tak terasa peluh matanya menetes di bantal yang ia tiduri. Sementara kakak di belakangnya semakin sesenggukkan dan menangis dalam diam, ia keluar dari kamar inap adiknya dan memilih untuk meninggalkan adiknya sendiri.

Dalam hati Gaara hanya bertanya, apakah keluarganya hanya akan datang ketika dia telah tinggal namanya saja. Gaara bahkan tidak habis pikir sekarang, hidupnya benar porak-poranda hanya karena keluarga Hyuuga yang brengsek itu. Sekarang Gaara tidak tahu harus bahagia atau sedih, luka dalam hatinya lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya itu. Dia tentu bahagia dengan kedatangan keluarganya. Menjenguknya, menjaganya, merawatnya, mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi entah kenapa Gaara merasa takut saat ini. Dia takut menjadi Gaara yang dulu, Gaara kecil yang begitu menganggap semua ini menakutkan. Tidak sekarang ia telah menjadi seorang yang ditakuti bahkan disegani. Tapi ketika keluargamu datang, datang setelah sangat lama tidak bertemu, ia ingin menjadi Gaara yang sangat rapuh. Ia ingin seperti gelas yang pecah berkeping-keping karena ia merasa hanya orang terdekatnya lah yang bisa berusaha menyatukan hidupnya, hatinya, dan takdir hidupnya saat ini. Memang benar apa yang telah rapuh dan pecah tidak mudah untuk kembali utuh. Tapi ia merasa keluarga adalah kobaran api yang sangat panas dan mampu membentuk gelas yang pecah menjadi gelas bahkan Kristal yang baru lagi.

Gaara ingat walaupun masa kecilnya tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi saat sakit flu dan demam ia ingat Kaa-san nya selalu mengompres dahinya, menyuapi makanan yang ia suka, bahkan selalu terbangun jika Gaara sedang mengigau dan menggerakkan tubuhnya agar Gaara terbangun. Ia juga ingat walau Temari dari dulu bersikap diam dan acuh padanya, tapi ia juga ingat jika saat umur lima tahun Temari pernah memarahi dan menjaganya dari teman-teman seumurannya yang mengganggu saat ia bermain.

Gaara hanya bisa diam mengingat sekelebat mimpi tidak itu bukan mimpi tapi itu adalah masa lalunya saat ia kecil.

Dadanya sesak, ia ingin melawan rasa yang ada saat ini. Tidak Sabaku Gaara, kau sudah benar, apa yang kau takutkan tidaklah berdasar apa-apa. Lihat sekarang, kau bahkan sudah membuat hidup orang yang kau benci akan semakin menderita.

Tapi kenapa hatinya bergemuruh dan matanya menampik logika yang ada.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Saso, sepertinya Gaara membenciku, apa yang harus aku lakukan" kata Temari sesenggukan di bahu suaminya.

"Ssstts" Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengelus punggung istrinya dengan sabar, setidaknya ini yang hanya bisa ia lakukan.

Sasori adalah keponakan jauh dari keluarga Sabaku tapi ia telah tahu sekelumit kisah kehidupan keluarga Sabaku yang sangat rumit. Sasori telah menyukai Temari sejak SMA tapi mereka memang tidak pernah bertemu karena Temari yang bersekolah di asrama dan keluarga Akasuna yang berada di Korea Selatan.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Sementara di ruangan lain, seorang gadis bersurai indigo masih menutupkan matanya, gadis ini sangat lemah, bahkan jika tidak dengan bantuan alat-alat rumah sakit mungkin nyawa gadis ini tidak tertolong. Semua dokter telah pasrah dan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan hidup gadis ini sangat kecil. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membangunkannya.

Walaupun Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang sekalipun, ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena melihat sendiri keadaan yang terjadi pada putrinya. Ia benar-benar berharap keajaiban datang pada anaknya.

Setelah melihat sendiri keadaan anaknya, Hiashi bukan hanya merasa seorang suami yang gagal atas janji kepada mendiang istrinya tapi juga ayah yang gagal untuk anak perempuannya.

Jantungnya sakit, dan ruangan ini menjadi gelap..

"Tousaan" kata Neji menangkap tubuh ayahnya yang limbung. Sementara Sasuke masih duduk dengan mata sembab melihat kondisi calon istrinya itu.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **TBC**

Maafin agak nyepam. Ini FFN aku dedikasiin buat sepupuku yang selalu mengarap aku jadi sepupu yang gak PHP-in readers. Walau author sendiri udah biasa di PHP-in sama author yang lain (Wkwkwkwk). Tapi weelll, author berusaha untuk memahami menjadi seorang readers setia kok.

LisaNara : Ya, nanti author berusaha buat lebih dramatis lagi.. ya lihat nanti ya, author juga harap GH, tapi gak tahu juga kalau author lagi galau dan bisa pindah-pindah kapal, karena author emang orang yang masih labil. WKWKWKKWK… Terima kasih

Cuyy: Author juga harap begitu, tapi sedikit gak asik kalau ntar cerita ini bisa readers cepat memahami alur nya. Tapi gak papa lah, karena aku rasa Cuyy pnya intuisi yang hebat... hehheh good job. But any way, aku harap kamu sukaa yaa.

srilestari: Lihat dan lanjutin baca aja, ntar mungkin ada sedikit hal yang berbeda kok.. hehehh makasih uda review.

miss Taurus: mungkin setelah ini bakal author banyak buat moment mereka berdua. Tunguuu yaa

Laventa 2888, Nabila nurmalasari 1, anishl ya.. sip sip makasih semangatnya,,

sushikipark dan Lavender No Mei; maafin ni author emang masih author labil.. tapi trimakasih sarannya.

 **"** **Untuk Reviews yang lain akan coba author balas di chapter selanjutnya ya… SIAA**

 **Thank for your antention and selamat idul fitri buat semuanyaa.."**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 6**

Sementara di ruangan lain, seorang gadis bersurai indigo masih menutupkan matanya, gadis ini sangat lemah, bahkan jika tidak dengan bantuan alat-alat rumah sakit mungkin nyawa gadis ini tidak tertolong. Semua dokter telah pasrah dan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan hidup gadis ini sangat kecil. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membangunkannya.

Walaupun Hyuuga Hiashi adalah seorang pemilik rumah sakit terbaik di Jepang sekalipun, ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena melihat sendiri keadaan yang terjadi pada putrinya. Ia benar-benar berharap keajaiban datang pada anaknya.

Setelah melihat sendiri keadaan anaknya, Hiashi bukan hanya merasa seorang suami yang gagal atas janji kepada mendiang istrinya tapi juga ayah yang gagal untuk anak perempuannya.

Jantungnya sakit, dan ruangan ini menjadi gelap..

"Tousaan" kata Neji menangkap tubuh ayahnya yang limbung. Sementara Sasuke masih duduk dengan mata sembab melihat kondisi calon istrinya itu.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **Setelah kesadaran Gaara pihak kepolisian Toronto mulai melakukan penyelidikan terkait kecelakaan yang terjadi pada dirinya.**

 **"** **Permisi Mr. Sabaku bagaimana keadaan Anda saat ini, saya dari pihak kepolisian, perkenalkan saya Mark Barcquel. Anda bisa memanggil saya Mark", kata penyelidik kepolisian itu sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.**

 **"** **Apa Anda memiliki sedikit waktu untuk saya jadikan saksi dalam kasus yang menimpa Anda saat ini Mr. Gaara", katanya lagi.**

 **"** **Tentu", kata Gaara pada Mark.**

 **"** **Dari data yang saya miliki pada saat terjadi kecelakaan tersebut Anda adalah pengemudi dari mobil Anda, dan saat itu ada truk yang sedang membawa muatan kayu dan oleng kea rah mobil Anda karena rem truk tersebut tidak berfungsi"**

 **"** **Sepertinya seperti itu", kata Gaara sambil memejamkan mata dan mengingat hal yang terjadi saat malam itu.**

 **"** **Apa ada hal lain yang ada ingat Mr. Sabaku"**

 **"** **Bagaimana dengan wanita yang berada di sampingku, apakah dia baik-baik saja" kata Gaara selanjutnya.**

 **"** **Sepertinya Miss Hyuuga sedang koma sampai saat ini, kondisi korban sepertinya kurang baik. Jadi apakah kita dapat melajutkan pertanyaan selanjutnya" kata Mark mencoba bertanya hal lain.**

 **"** **Hem" kata Gaara menjawab sekenanya.**

 **"** **Apa Anda ingat ciri-ciri pelaku, kurasa saat ini dia sedang buron Mr. Gaara"**

 **"** **Hem kurasa ia adalah laki-laki dengan wajah oriental, kurasa dia bukan orang Canada, mungkin seperti orang Cina. Tapi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia menggunakan topi dan jaket berwarna hitam. Ah kepala ku" kata Gaara merintih dan berpura-pura merasakan sakit kepala karena mengingat hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya ia ingat.**

 **"** **Ah, terima kasih Mr. Sabaku, maaf menggangu waktu istirahat Anda. Maaf sepertinya terlalu memaksakan keadaan Anda saat ini. Terima kasih atas informasinya, mungkin lain waktu saya ingin bertanya kepada Anda lagi. Bagaimana Mr. Sabaku, apa ada tidak keberatan?" kata Mark sambil menjabat tangan Gaara dan pamit undur diri.**

 **"** **Tentu Mr. Barquel, saya tentunya ingin menjadi warga yang baik dan saya berharap Anda segera menemukan pengemudi truk tersebut" kata Gaara.**

 **"** **Tentu, kami akan melakukan hal yang terbaik Mr. Sabaku, semoga Anda lekas sembuh"**

 **"** **Baik lah terima kasih" kata Gaara lagi.**

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **"** **Yahiko, apa kau telah menyembunyikan pelaku itu"kata Gaara**

 **"** **Tentu, Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko**

 **"** **Urus semua keluarganya jika ia berani melakukan sesuatu, bunuh mereka semua" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.**

 **"** **Kau buat seolah-olah dia melarikan diri"**

 **"** **Tentu, Tuan Muda saya telah melakukan sesuai dengan rencana semula"**

 **"** **Bagaimana keadaan perempuan itu, apa dia masih hidup"**

 **"** **Sepertinya begitu Tuan Muda, dia juga berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Anda saat ini. Sepertinya di ruang 205 A. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa hidup kembali Tuan Muda"**

 **"** **SHIT, jika dia sadar rencana kita bisa gagal"**

 **"** **Maksud Tuan Muda"**

 **"** **Tidak, kau urus saja orang laki-laki itu dan keluarganya. Aku akan urus perempuan sialan itu sendiri"**

 **"** **Baik Tuan Muda, sepertinya keluarga dan calon suami dari perempuan itu semua ada di sana. Tuan Muda perlu hati-hati"**

 **"** **Sudah ku duga"**

 **TUT TUT TUT**

 **"** **Kita lihat saja perempuan sialan, kapan malaikat maut datang menjemputmu dan akan aku buat seolah-olah kau mati pelan-pelan" kata Gaara dalam hati**

 **"** **Konan" kata Gaara**

 **"** **Ini benar Tuan Muda, Haaah sukurlah Tuhan" kata Konan sambil mengangkat telepon dari Gaara.**

 **"** **Aku tidak butuh perhatian mu, bagaimana?"**

 **"** **Tentu Tuan Muda, kami telah merentas beberapa data keuangan dan anak perusahaan dari Hyuuga Corp. Dan ada satu hal yang mungkin dapat membuat Anda senang Tuan Muda"**

 **"** **Hm"**

 **"** **Salah satu anak perusahaan Hyuuga Corp ya intinya memiliki salah satu direksi yang dapat kita ajak kompromi. Dan saya akan berusaha untuk memiliki saham kepemilikian Hyuuga menjadi milik Anda Tuan Muda"**

 **"** **Hm, dasar manusia serakah. Bagaimana Hyuuga bisa memilih orang kepercayaan seperti itu. Setidaknya itu menguntungkan kita. Konan, carikan aku obat untuk mengurangi kinerja otak dan syaraf"**

 **"** **Maksud Tuan Muda"**

 **"** **Kau tahu perempuan itu. Aku ingin dia hidup, tapi aku ingin memory apapun dalam hidupnya kau hilangkan sama sekali. Jadi aku ingin gunakan dia sebagai senjata".**

 **"** **Tapi Tuan Muda, saya rasaa.."**

 **"** **Jangan membantah, rentas keamanan rumah sakit ini dan kirimkan orang untuk merawat nya, kau tahu maksudku kan" kata Gaara sambil menahan amarahnya.**

 **"** **Baik Tuan Muda"**

 **TUT TUT TUT.**

 **"** **Setidaknya kau harus hidup Hyuuga, walaupun kau hanya hidup seperti boneka" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.**

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Sementara itu Temari mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan Gaara dari balik pintu kamar inap adiknya, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan adik lai-laki nya itu. Dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Tapi yang jelas dia harus menyelamatkan perempuan itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Sasuke" kata Hiashi sambil membuka gorden hijau di kamar inap Hinata. Sehingga cahaya mulai masuk ke dalam kamar inap anaknya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, sepertinya ia tertidur sambil duduk di samping kanan Hinata yang masih berbaring padahal ini telah hampir 15 hari, tapi calon istrinya ini masih sibuk dengan mimpi panjangnya saat ini.

Keadaan Sasuke saat ini benar-benar kacau, bahkan rambut di kumis nya mulai tumbuh sedikit lebih panjang. Dan rambutnya benar-benar acak-acakan dan lingkar mata yang sangat hitam dan cekung.

"Istirahatlah, Nak dan makanlah. Hinata mungkin tak akan senang melihatmu saat ini" kata Hiashi melihat calon menantunya yang benar-benar dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik, malah lebih mengerikan di bandingkan dengan anaknya sendiri saat ini.

"Tapi ak.." kata Sasuke terputus karena sepertinya Hiashi menyela kembali.

"Sasuke, kau sudah ku anggap anakku sendiri sejak kecil. Makanlah dan bergantilah baju dahulu. Setelah ini mungkin ada pengecekan dan perawatan pagi, aku akan menunggunya, kau bisa istirahat dan tidurlah dulu. Aku tidak ingin anak ku yang lain juga akan sakit" kata Hiashi dengan tulus pada Sasuke.

"Tentu Tou-san" kata Sasuke sambil mengelus tangan Hinata yang masih terpasang selang infus dan ia mencium kening calon istrinya itu.

"Hime, apa kau tidak lelah bermimpi, segera lah bangun, aku benar-benar merindukanmu"

Mendengar kata-kata dari Sasuke, Hiashi benar-benar tidak kuasa menahan air matanya, tapi kemudian ia segera berbalik melihat awan yang mulai memerah dan menghapus bekas-bekas air di ujung matanya.

Terdengar suara pintu tertutup, menandakan Sasuke mungkin telah pergi. Hiashi mulai duduk di samping anaknya.

"Kapan kau bangun anakku, ada banyak hal yang ingin Tou-san sampaikan pada mu"

"Kau ingat, kau dulu kau sering mendekat pada Tou-san dan Kaa-san" kata Hiashi sambil mrerenung dan mengingat kebahagiaan karena keutuhan keluarganya.

"Ku mohon kau bangun Hinata, bukan Tou-san tak ingin kau bahagia bersama Kaa-san mu. Tapi kurasa Tou-san belum bisa merelakanmu sekarang ini. Tou-san belum membahagiakan kau anakku. Setidaknya Tou-san ingin mengantarkan diri mu di altar bersama suamimu nanti. Bukan Tou-san tidak ingin kau bertemu Kaa-san mu saat ini, hanya saja mungkin Tou-san tak akan sanggup hidup Hinata, kau begitu mirip dengan mendiang Kaa-san mu. Tou-san telah berjanji kepada Kaa-san mu untuk membahagiakan mu melihat kelahiran anak-anakmu. Tou-san…" Hiashi bahkan tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia benar-benar berharap ini benar-benar tidak terjadi padanya, bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya selalu seperti ini. Bahkan ini selalu menimpa anaknya, anak perempuannya yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang istrinya. Bahkan saat ini ia mungkin tidak akan sanggup hidup lagi jika Hinata menghilang dari hidupnya, tidak ia tidak bisa berpikir seperti itu. Anaknya pasti kuat. Hiashi hanya perlu berdoa dan ia hanya perlu memberi semangat pada anaknya saat ini.

"Maaf pak mengganggu, saat ini adalah waktunya pengecekan Miss Hyuuga" kata salah satu perawat perempuan yang berjaga pagi ini.

"Tentu, bagaimana keadaan anakku, apa dia semakin baik" kata Hiashi sambil melihat nametag yang ada di saku sebelah kiri perawat perempuan itu.

"Ehm, maksud saya Miss Moultdy, bagaimana keadaan anak saya?"

Saat ini Rose Moultdy sedang menyuntikkan cairan injeksi pada selang infus di lengan tangan Hinata dan dia berusaha untuk mengecek kedua kelopak mata, suhu badan, dan juga melihat dan mencatat bagaimana keadaaan perempuan yang ia rawat pagi ini.

"Sepertinya keadaan Miss Hyuuga sudah semakin baik, detak jantungnya normal, untuk pengecekan darah dan saraf maupun otak, Anda bisa bertanya kepada dokter Flourant, Tuan"

"Ehm, Tuan jika nanti cairan infus ini habis, Anda bisa menghubungi saya, sepertinya memang tinggal sedikit"

"Tentu, Miss Moultdy, terima kasih"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Sasori, apa kau telah mencari siapa seseorang yang di tugaskan oleh Gaara untuk mencelakai Hinata"

"Sudah, setelah ini kau hanya perlu mengambil berapa sampel obat yang ia gunakan untuk pengobatan pagi Hinata hari ini, sepertinya namanya adalah Rose Moultdy"

"Dan kemudian kita hanya perlu menggantinya dengan yang lain, jadi buatlah seolah-olah kau mengganti obat itu dengan obat yang nanti akan aku bawakan pada mu. Aku telah mempersiapkan semua nya Temari. Dan ku harap ini belum terlambat" kata Sasori

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha melakukannya" kata Temari dengan mantap.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Oh, maaf suster" kata Temari sambil merapikan cairan injeksi yang jatuh di lantai dan berserakan di lorong pintu kamar inap pasien. Temari dengan sigap mengganti cairan dengan nama Miss Hyuuga Hinata dengan cairan yang telah ia bawa dari Sasori.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi Nyonya" kata Rose Moultdy.

"Oh, tentu maaf telah menabrak Anda" kata Temari sambil mengerutkan kepalanya dan berusaha menengok nametag yang ada di saku sebelah kiri perawat perempuan itu. "Maksud saya Miss Moultdy"

"Tentu hem.."

"Temari" kata Temari memahami kekikukan Rose Moultdy.

"Kalau begitu saya pamit, saya perlu melakukan pengecekan pagi ini" kata Rose Moultdy.

Setelah sampai di belokan gadis itu hanya tersenyum, dan merubah cairan injeksi yang di tukar oleh Temari tadi, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar inap Hyuuga Hinata.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Seperti yang Anda duga Tuan Muda, kakak Anda mulai beraksi. Tapi sepertinya ia harus lebih belajar kepada saya untuk mengelabuhi musuh" kata Rose Moultdy menelepon Gaara setelah sampai pada tempat loker barang-barang pribadinya.

"Kau mau apa, nanti malam aku akan ke apartemen mu. Kita akan berpesta sweety" kata Gaara menyeringai jijik dengan gadis murahan satu ini. Karena selain ia memang gadis gampangan ia juga gadis yang berusaha untuk mengintili setiap orang kaya. Jalang yang murahan.

"Dengan senang hati Gaaaraaa, heem aku akan menunggu mu" kata Rose Moultdy dengan kata-kata seduktif yang mencoba untuk menarik nafsu lawan jenis. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan mempan untuk laki-laki brengsek macam Sabaku ini.

TUT TUT TUT

"Dasar jalang, kita lihat apa kau mampu mengimbangi permainan ku" kata Gaara menyeringai.

"Iya, Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko mengangkat telepon dari Gaara.

"Yahiko, sepertinya tebakan mu benar. Sekarang kau hanya perlu untuk menjaga perempuan itu, jika ia terbangun segera kau hubungi aku. Dan aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu pada ku. Setelah perempuan itu bangun, aku ingin kau menyingkirkan Rose Moultdy. Sepertinya ia mulai jadi parasite dalam hidup ku" kata Gaara mengakhiri panggilannya.

TUT TUT TUT

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

TING TONG TING TONG

Malam ini Rose Moultdy telah selesai mandi, dan ia segera melihat pada layar pendeteksi CCTV dan segera ia membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Masuklah Gaara" kata Rose Moultdy sedikit menjinjit dan menempelkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Gaara.

Kemudian Gaara langsung menarik pinggang Rose Moultdy dan mengajaknya berciuman. Mereka saling balas-membalas penuh nafsu. Setelah pasokan oksigen keduanya habis, mereka saling menempelkan kedua hidung dan kening mereka bersama. Dengan hanya melihat mata mereka sepertinya nafsu kedua insan manusia ini telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Apa kau baru saja mandi" kata Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Rose Moultdy dan memainkan telujuk tangan kanannya pada simpul tali di pingang Rose Moultdy. Sedangkan tangan kiri nya masih membawa sampanye yang ia bawa dari suatu bar milik Deidara.

"Hem, apa aku harus menjelaskan pada mu Gaa raa", kata Rose Moultdy sedikit mendesah karena sekarang kedua tangan Gaara sedang main di kedua bukit indah miliknya yang masih tertutup oleh baju mandi miliknya dan lidah maupun mulut Gaara yang mulai bermain di leher kirinya.

"Gaaraaa" kata Rose Moultdy keenakan dengan perlakuan Gaara padanya, tapi ia harus ingat bahwa pintu apartemennya masih terbuka saat ini.

"Bisa kah kau menungguku di dalam" kata Rose Moultdy mengerlikan matanya pada pintu apartemen yang masih terbuka saat ini.

"With pleasure Honey" kata Gaara sambil mencium sekilas telinga Rose Moultdy dan ia langsung menuju kamar tidur Rose Moultdy.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Memintalah Honey" kata Gaara di telinga Rose Moultdy. Sementara salah satu tangannya mengocok lubang kenikmatan milik perempuan itu.

"Gaa raa, ehm ah ah" kata Rose Moultdy mencoba untuk meminta pria itu memasukinya tapi sepertinya gerakan jemari tangan Gaara yang keluar masuk dan tangan kanan dan mulut serta lidah laki-laki itu di kedua bukitnya membuat gadis itu benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa.

"Hem" kata Gaara tanpa mengurangi gerakan yang lainnya.

Dan tak lama Rose Moultdy telah mencapai klimaks yang pertamanya.

"Wah sepertinya, kau sudah keluar Honey"

"Gaa ah, aku keluar Honey" kata Rose Moultdy dengan sedikit merintih karena walaupun sudah keluar sepertinya Gaara tidak membiarkan ia untuk bernafas atau sekedar istirahat.

Apa yang dilakukan laki-laki di atasnya ini, biasanya dengan laki-laki lain ia tidak langsung mengalami klimaks apalagi hanya dengan kocokan tangan. Antara malu tapi juga nikmat gadis itu memang merasakan service yang beda dari laki-laki di atasnya ini. Tapi jelas egonya tak mau kalah, come on she is Rose Moultdy. Dia tidak mau jika ia juga tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau tentunya.

"Kau sudah lelah" kata Gaara menyeringai dan melihat perempuan di bawah kukungannya itu bernafas dengan mulut, keringat bercampur dengan liur dari mulut Gaara yang mulai membasahi seluruh tubuh perempuan itu, dan tentu saja kedua bukit yang benar-benar tegang membusung saat ini, benar-benar keadaan yang benar-benar sangat menantang.

"Gaaraa, masuk lah"

"Hem, ini" tanpa ada aba-aba Gaara memasukkan ketiga tangan nya secara langsung.

"Ah ah, buk aan, aku mau juniorrr" kata Rose Moultdy sedikit membusungkan dadanya dan memundurkan tubuhnya karena serangan yang sangat tiba-tiba dari Gaara.

Saat Gaara masih mengocok liang lahat milik gadis itu, tangan Rose Moultdy mencoba membuka resleting celana Gaara dan langsung menarik dan mengurut junior milik Gaara.

SHIT kata Gaara dalam hati, sepertinya junior miliknya mulai tegang. Dengan gerakan tangannya ia melepas semua miliknya dan meletakan juniornya pada mulut Rose Moultdy.

Tanpa menyianyiakan nya Rose Moultdy, mengecup, mengurut baik dengan mulut dan kedua tangannya dan berusaha memasukkan semua batang milik Gaara dan menjilati tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Tapi tangan Gaara menjauhkan kepala Rose Moultdy dan menyuruh Rose Moultdy menungginginya.

JLEB BLES

"Akhhh" mereka berkata hampir bersamaan. Gerakan doggie style memang paling menyenangkan, karena rasanya miliknya dapat masuk benar-benar kedalam. Gerakan keduanya benar-benar nikmat, kadang naik, turun, kanan, kiri dan berputar-putar, dan tangan Gaara berusaha untuk mencapai kedua busung yang bergelantungan layaknya buah itu, dan mulutnya menAndai punggung milik Rose Moultdy.

Sementara Rose Moultdy berusaha untuk memegang lemari di depannya, tubuh nya dan milik Gaara bergoyang dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa di definisikan.

"Gaaraa lebih kenn caang"

Sekarang tangan Gaara mulai masuk di lubang dubur milik Rose Moultdy.

"Ahkhh, tubuhku seperti terbelahhhh"

KRING KRING KRING

"Ah SHIT" kata Gaara mengumpat, bahkan dia belum mengalami pelepasan sama sekali. Membuat kemarahannya benar-benar dalam ubun-ubun

KRING KRING KRING

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Gaara langsung menyambar handphone miliknya yang berbunyi.

"SHIT, apa brengsek" kata Gaara mengumpat pada Yahiko yang sepertinya tidak menelpon di waktu yang tepat.

"Maaf Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko dengan suara yang sangat pelan. "Tapiii.."

"Apa, Brengsek" Gaara benar-benar ingin menghancurkan otak Yahiko yang tidak memahaminya, dia juga butuh pelepasan.

"APA" bentak Gaara.

"Hyuuga Hinata siuman Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko

"Hem" tak tahu kenapa nafsu birahi Gaara langsung menghilang.

TUT TUT TUT

"Gaaraa" kata Rose Moultdy yang sepertinya tidak terima karena laki-laki yang telah menaikkan hasrat bermainnya yang sebentar lagi berada di surgawi tapi, laki-laki ini malah berani meninggalkannya.

Tanpa memperhatikan Rose Moultdy Gaara mulai menggunakan kembali pakaiannya. Dan sikap tak peduli laki-laki itu benar-benar menjatuhkan harga diri Rose Moultdy. Ayolah come on she is Rose Moultdy. Dan sekarang ada laki-laki yang meninggalkannya tanpa membuat ia puas. Dasar bajingan busuk.

"SHIT, GAARA" kata Rose Moultdy meneriaki laki-laki itu, tapi malah laki-laki itu telah selesai menggunakan segala pakaiannya dan benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"BRENGSEK, KAU AKAN MENYESAL" kata Rose Moultdy lagi pada Gaara. Dan Rose Moultdy menarik tangan Gaara. Tapi itu tidak membuat suatu perubahan yang berarti pada tubuh tegap Gaara.

"JIKA KAU PERGI, KAU AKAN MENYESAL. AKU AKAN HANCURKAN HIDUPMU. AKU ROSE MOULTDY. AKAN MENGHANCURKANMU" kata Rose Moultdy sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menampar pipi Gaara. Tapi sayangnya gerakan tangan Gaara lebih sigap dari pada tangan milik gadis itu.

"SINGKIRKAN TANGAN MU JALANG, KAU INGAT SIAPA AKUKAN SEORANG SABAKU GAARA" kata Gaara mengeratkan tangan kanannya pada lengan kanan Rose Moultdy.

"UNTUK MELENYAPKAN JALANG SEPERTIMU SEPERTINYA AKU HANYA PERLU GUNAKAN ANAK BUAH KU ROSE STEFFANI. ITU KAN NAMA ASLIMU" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai puas kearah mata Rose Moultdy yang antara sadar dan tidak sadar kea rah Gaara.

Tanpa mengatakan kata-kata lain, Gaara keluar dari aparteman Rose Moultdy dan ia menuju rumah sakit sekarang juga.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Siapa dokter jaga saat ini" kata Gaara dengan gusar pada Yahiko.

"William Spencer, ia adalah anak buah kita Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko.

"Kau urus Jalang jadi-jadian itu dan sepertinya aku harus memberi sedikit perhitungan padamu" kata Gaara pada Yahiko yang memang tidak pernah memahami apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Memang bukan salah Yahiko, tapi ayolah pahami ia adalah pria yang sedang butuh pelepasan. Tapi malah gagal di tengah jalan.

"Hidupkan CCTV dan kirim semua nya kepada ku sekarang"

"Tentu Tuan Muda"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **TBC**

Maaf ya readers, author belum tulis momen GaaHina untuk kalian, aku harap kalian sabar menunggunya. Okay, saat ini mungkin telalu banyak ide berkeliatan di otak author. Maaf juga jika lemon nya kurang kecut, mungkin readers bisa baca sambil minum air tambahin jeruk nipis yaa kalau baca HL ini. Terima kasih. Maaf Author akan berusaha balas di Chapter 8 untuk reviews yang lain… Ya kalau belum semua author bales, Mianhae

Jika tulisam ini masih banyak typo mianhae, karena hanya author buat dalam waktu kurang dari 1 hari. lop u all :) :) :) .


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 7**

"Siapa dokter jaga saat ini" kata Gaara dengan gusar pada Yahiko.

"William Spencer, ia adalah anak buah kita Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko.

"Kau urus Jalang jadi-jadian itu dan sepertinya aku harus memberi sedikit perhitungan padamu" kata Gaara pada Yahiko yang memang tidak pernah memahami apa yang terjadi pada Gaara. Memang bukan salah Yahiko, tapi ayolah pahami ia adalah pria yang sedang butuh pelepasan. Tapi malah gagal di tengah jalan.

"Hidupkan CCTV dan kirim semua nya kepada ku sekarang"

"Tentu Tuan Muda"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **Mungkin inilah doa semua orang yang menyayanginya. Saat ini mata indigo ini berusaha untuk mengkedip-kedipkan dan memfokuskan cahaya putih yang berusaha di tangkap oleh kornea matanya. Semuanya tampak masih putih untuk beberapa saat ini, tapi kemudian di gantikan dengan sesosok laki-laki dengan rambut menjuat keatas dengan mata onix yang menatapnya antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Gadis ini masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padanya, sekarang indera penciumannya merasakan adanya bau obat-obatan yang menyengat di sekitarnya. Sementara laki-laki yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya nya mulai memeluk gadis itu dengan rasa syukur yang tak terkira.**

 **"** **Hime, kau sadar" kata Sasuke pada calon istrinya itu.**

 **Gadis itu sedikit memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Dia mencoba untuk bersuara tapi sepertinya pita suara miliknya masih sulit untuk berkata. Dia masih bingung.**

 **"** **Ehm. Hem". Hinata berusaha untuk berbicara. Tapi sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak memberikan waktu untuk gadis ini berbicara. Laki-laki ini masih saja menangis haru dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Hinata mulai sedikit kesulitan bernafas sekarang, tapi sepertinya laki-laki ini tidak mengerti.**

 **"** **Ano, anda siapa tuan" kata Hinata.**

 **Sasuke benar-benar kaget dan tubuhnya kaku seketika, ia benar-benar seperti tersambar petir. Tubuhnya dan otaknya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Pelukan yang ia berikan pada gadis di depannya seketika lepas. Pandangannya kabur, telapak tangannya berusaha untuk ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan tubuhnya yang benar-benar ingin merosot kebawah. Tak tahu kenapa antara sadar dan tidak sadar sekarang ia telah duduk kembali dengan wajah dan otak yang benar-benar tumpul. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup bernafas atau sekedar memasukkan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.**

 **Sementara laki-laki lain yang sepertinya memeriksa gadis yang masih berbaring di kasur itu sedikit memahami apa yang terjadi.**

 **"** **Apa Anda baik-baik saja" kata Dokter William** Spencer katanya pada Sasuke.

Sepertinya tidak ada jawaban, dan kurasa dokter itu memakluminya.

"Apa yang ada rasakan Miss Hyuuga" kata **Dokter William** Spencer kepada pasien perempuan nya itu.

"Sepertinya kondisi Miss Hinata…" kata William Spencer tidak berlanjut karena kondisi pasiennya saat ini yang harus membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Hoek hoek Hinata hanya bisa mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Tangan kedua gadis itu memegang kepalanya.

William Spencer memencet tombol emergensi berkali-kali. Dan tak lama datang 2 orang perawat yang menuju kamar Hinata.

Perempuan yang ia rawat ini masih saja memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, tapi dengan intensitas yang tidak sebanyak tadi. Pakaian pasien biru yang ia gunakan berubah menjadi biru merah dan hitam kecoklatan.

"Siapkan anastesi, berikan obat penenang" kata William Spencer kepada kedua perawat yang datang tadi"

Tak lama berselang obat itu mulai bekerja, gadis ini mulai tertidur kembali.

Tanpa ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke, laki-laki itu hanya berjalan seperti manusia tidak bernyawa dan keluar dari kamar inap Hinata.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 ****Sasuke's POV****

 **"** **Ano, anda siapa tuan" kata Hinata**

 **Sebuah kata sapaan yang benar-benar membuat dunia ini serasa runtuh menimpa tubuh keturunan Uchiha ini. Nafasnya sesak matanya benar-benar berkunang-kunang, tangan dan tubuhnya butuh pegangan sekarang. Saat ini langkah kakinya membawanya di suatu taman di rumah sakit. Dia duduk di kursi besi dengan pikiran yang sangat kosong. Kemarin saat tahu Hinata dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati ia benar-benar hancur, tapi saat tahu dia sadar dan tidak mengingat memory apapun tentang hidup mu dia bahkan lebih hancur. Ia tidak tahu, mungkin hancur hidupnya ia terjadi karena sisa hatinya dan perasaan nya yang baru saja hancur dan sekarang bertambah hancur dengan kenyataan pahit yang ada.**

 **Uchiha satu ini begitu mengingat dan terngiang-ngiang kata sapaan awal dari calon istrinya itu, setelah hampir satu bulan lamanya ia menunggu, bukan bukan uchiha bungsu ini tidak senang dengan kesadaran Hinata, tapi keadaan hatinya yang belum sanggup menerimanya dan akal serta logika nya saat ini tidak bisa membendung segala perasaan dan hatinya, akal dan logika uchiha bungsu ini begitu buntu, walaupun semua orang mengganggap dirinya begitu jenius dalam segala hal, tapi seolah akal dan pikirannya tidak bisa ia bohongi begitu saja. Mereka terlalu kalah dengan perasaannya. Perasaannya saat ini.**

 **Bolehkah saat ini saja Sasuke menyalahkan Tuhan, bolehkah saat ini saya Sasuke menyalahkan takdir hidupnya yang selalu menguji kehidupannya.**

 ****Sasuke's POV End ****

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **"** **Tuan sepertinya perempuan ini memang hilang ingatan, ia terkena sindrom** ** _amnesia retrograd_** **, hal ini mungkin karena benturan yang cukup kuat di kepalanya dan juga obat-obatan kemarin yang saya injeksikan kepada korban" kata** William Spencer.

"Hem, besok aku akan menemuimu" kata Gaara mengakhiri teleponnya dan masih melihat keadaan gadis itu dari layar TV yang ada di mobilnya. Kemudian ia berbalik dan menuju ke arah apartemen miliknya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Bagaimana keadaan putri saya dokter" kata Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Tadi, dia sempat siuman tapi sepertinya sekarang ia telah tertidur Tuan, mungkin karena pengaruh obat. Untuk konsultasi yang lain Anda bisa datang ke ruang saya, permisi" kata William Spencer.

"Terima kasih, Dok" kata Hyuuga Hiashi sambil menjabat dan memeluk William Spencer dengan sangat haru. Walaupun dia adalah seoarang pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Jepang. Tapi jika hal ini melibatkan kehidupan pribadinya, tentu hal ini juga sama seperti keluarga pasien pada umumnya. Karena mungkin kita bisa menangani orang lain dengan mudah, tapi sebagai manusia biasa kita tentu akan lebih mengalami kesulitan jika ini berhubungan dengan diri kita atau keluarga kita sendiri.

"Ini memang tugas saya Tuan" kata William Spencer sambil membalas pelukan dari Hyuuha Hiashi.

Tak lama berselang, datanglah sahabat-sahabat Hinata dari kampusnya datang, tapi mereka hanya bisa melihat Hinata di luar kamar saja karena gadis itu masuk ICU lagi.

"Semoga Hinata kuat" kata Ino bergumam dan melihat keadaan sahabatnya dari celah kaca di pintu kamar ICU.

"Pasti" kata Shikamaru mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa Shika, ia selalu saja menderita…" kata Ino dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Shikamaru.

"Ssstt, dia pasti sembuh percayalah. Hinata pasti sembuh" kata Shikamaru sambil memeluk kekasihnya.

Sementara Tenten dan Bryan hanya duduk di ruang tunggu. Dan tak lama

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **"** **Silahkan masuk" kata** William Spencer.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan" kata William Spencer.

"Saya adalah orang tua dari Hyuuga Hinata pasien di ruang no 205 A. Seperti yang saya dengar tadi apa memang benar anak saya mengalami amnesia" kata Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Seperti memang begitu Tuan, seperti yang terlihat dari CT Scan di daerah kepala Hinata mengalami benturan yang sangat kuat di _lobus osipitalis_ , _paretalis_ dan _temporalis_ sebagai tempat menerima informasi dan tempat tersimpannya memori, hal ini menyebabkan Nona Hinata mengalami _amnesia retrograd_ "

Pemimpin keluarga Hyuuga ini hanya bisa diam, dia mendengar tapi tidak bisa memahami apa saja yang di katakan oleh dokter di depannya itu.

Jantung dan tubuhnya benar-benar membeku, tidak ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Mata ini seperti berat, banyak bintik-bintik putih di depan penglihatannya, telinga ini terasa mendengung, tak dapat mendengar ucapan dokter di depannya. Dan terasa pandangannya mengabur sekarang semua gelap.

"Tuan, apa Anda baik-baik saja" kata William Spencer sambil menguncangkan tubuh laki-laki di depannya itu. William Spencer langsung meminta tolong perawat yang lewat di depan kantor nya. Dan memindahkan laki-laki tua itu untuk mendapatkan perawatan.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **TOK TOK TOK**

 **"** **Silahkan masuk" kata** William Spencer.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan" kata William Spencer yang masih mengecek layar HPnya tanpa melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ia mendongak ketika laki-laki berambut maroon itu telah duduk di depannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" kata Gaara.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi dia mengalami hilang ingatan. Dia tidak bisa mengingat ingatan jangka panjang/ atau peristiwa yang terjadi di masa lalunya. Mungkin ini hanya berlangsung 12 jam atau lebih", kata William Spencer.

Gaara hanya menyimak dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun.

"Jadi intinya aku tidak tahu ini pengaruh dosis obat itu atau ini terjadi karena memang ia mengalami benturan itu" kata William Spencer lagi.

"Lalu" kata Gaara sambil mengerutkan salah satu alisnya.

"Tuan, amnesia bukan berarti si korban tidak akan mengingat dalam waktu yang lama. Itu hanya ada di dalam drama saja" kata William Spencer memahami isi kepala dari laki-laki maroon di depannya itu.

"Tidak ada yang namanya hilang ingatan sampai bertahun-tahun seperti dalam dunia drama. Ia akan segera ingat mungkin jika ia siuman ingatannya akan segera kembali" William Spencer lagi.

"SHIT" kata Gaara sambil meremas tangan kanannya sampai memutih.

"Jadi semua itu sia-sia, kau berniat membohongiku"tuduh Gaara pada dokter di depannya itu.

"Tuan dulu kan aku sudah pernah memberi pilihan untuk langsung menghabisinya"kata William Spencer menyeringai.

"Apa mau mu brengsek" kata Gaara sambil menarik kerah William Spencer dengan tangan kanannya.

"Lepaskan Rose Moultdy sekarang juga, tak kan ku sebarkan kejahatanmu" kata William Spencer menyeringai.

Tanpa ada balasan Gaara langsung menghadiahi dengan bogem dari tangan kirinya.

CKIT BRAK

Seketika kursi tempat duduk William Spencer mundur kebelakang dan tubuh dokter itu menabrak barang-barang di belakangnya.

"BRENGSEK BERANINYA KAU BERMAIN DENGAN SABAKU" kata Gaara sambil menduduki William Spencer dan menggunakan kedua tangannya silih berganti untuk menghajar wajah William Spencer yang masih bisa tersenyum sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Tak lama berselang datangnya perawat lain yang datang karena ada suara gaduh di salah satu ruang konsultasi dokter.

Beberapa perawat laki-laki melerai amukan Gaara dan malah mereka terkena imbasnya, tapi hal itu segera teratasi karena perawat perempuan yang menyuntikan obat penenang di leher Gaara.

Sedangkan William Spencer telah pingsan dengan tubuh yang penuh luka lebam karena amukan Gaara.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 ****Hinata's POV****

Mata ini sulit untuk ku buka. Pelan-pelan kulihat lurus ke depanku, mungkin daya akomodasi mata ku mulai menurun. Rasanya terlalu silau, hanya putih sekarang aku perlu mengkedip-kedipkan mata ku berulang kali. Aku berusaha untuk membuka mata, tapi otak, alat indra mataku ini begitu lengket, mungkin ini pengaruh obat. Aku hanya di temani oleh suara _v_ _entilator_ yang masih berdetak karena tersambung pada tubuhku.

Saat ini pandanganku telah terbuka aku melihat di sekelilingku begitu sepi, hanya ada suara _v_ _entilator_ seperti yang terpasang di sampingku. Mereka semua menggunakan pakaian yang sama dengan diriku biru laut, tapi mereka semua tertidur.

Mulut dan tenggorokan ku terasa haus, sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Aku mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi kenapa otak ini tidak mau di fungsikan, kepalaku berat. Sangat berat aku ingin mengingat mengapa aku ada di sini. Semakin ku ingat bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai membasahi dagu ku. Tidak kau harus ingat Hinata.

Kataku sambil menyemangati dan tangan kiriku memegang kepalaku yang mulai berdenyut.

"Nona" kata perawat jaga yang baru saja datang.

Jantungku benar-benar bergemuruh. Aku tidak siap dengan kedatangan orang lain yang bera-benar mengagetkan ku.

Rasa di kepala ku masih pusing, tapi sedikit hilang dan di gantikan dengan serangan jantung mendadak yang kurasakan karena kaget.

"Nona" kata perawat itu lagi kemudian ia melihat papan nama yang terpampang di papan bagian kasur di sisi dipan tidurku.

"Nona Hinata, syukurlah anda telah pulih"

"Aa a i r" kata ku dengan lidah yang kelu. Mungkin aku perlu belajar berbicara lagi.

"Sebentar Nona Hinata saya akan mengecek keadaan Anda" kata perawat wanita itu dengan lembut kepada ku sambil mencatat keadaanku di kertas catatannya.

Tak lama ia meninggalkanku dan datang kembali dengan membawa sebotol air putih lengkap dengan sedotan di dalamnya, dia kemudian memutar kenop di bawah kasur dan menaikkan sebagian kasur di sisi kepalaku agar aku bisa minum.

"Te ri ma ka sihh" kata ku padanya.

"Tentu Nona Hinata, selamat dan semoga Anda segera sembuh. Sepertinya Nona jangan terlalau memaksakan untuk mengingat dahulu. Saya takut kondisi Anda kurang baik saat ini" katanya lagi dan meninggalkanku sambil mengecek keadaan pasien lain di sebelah kiriku.

Ku pegang dengan tangan kiri botol air mineral yang baru saja di berikan perawat itu, tak lama air itu telah kandas tak bersisa. Rasa haus yang tadi kurasa telah menghilang dan tenggorokan ku telah terasa segar.

Ku letakkan botol tak berisi itu pada nakas kembali. Aku masih termenung. Sekelebat ingatan ku muncul.

"Ano, anda siapa tuan"

Astaga bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Sasuke. Kata ku dalam hati, tak terasa air mata ku turun. Bagaimana ia sekarang, aku tdak kuasa membendung air mataku ini. dan aku mengingat bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat itu. Maaf maafkan aku Sasuke, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan dalam hati. Bagaimana Tou-san dan Neji-nii. Mataku mengabur karena kantug mataku yang tertutup oleh derasnya air mataku yag jatuh dan memenuhi kelopak mataku ini.

"Nona Hinata, apa Anda baik-baik saja" tanya perawat wanita itu lagi.

"Ak uu baa ikk" bukannya mengangguk aku malah menggelengkan kepala. sungguh tidak singkron antara gerak tubuh dan ucapanku ini.

"Apa Anda merasakan sesuatu" kata perwata itu sedikit panik

"Ak uu ba ikk" kata ku lagi, tapi sesenggukkan ini masih terdengar dan semakin mempersulitku untuk menanggapinya.

"Setelah ini saya akan memanggil dokter, nona Hinata" kata perawat ini dan sembari meninggalkan ku sendiri setelah menyelesaikan tugas cek up pada setiap pasien yang terbaring di ruang ICU ini.

Tak lama dokterpun datang dan memeriksa keadaan ku. Dia tersenyum.

"Keadaan Nona Hinata sungguh luar biasa, mungkin besok Anda bisa pindah ke ruang inap lagi. Selamat atas kesadarannya Nona. Setelah ini lebih baik Nona istrirahat"kata Dokter jaga itu.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi" katanya sambil meninggalkanku dan juga perawat yang masih menyuntikkan cairan ke infusku. Tak lama kantuk pun menyerang kembali.

dan semua kembali gelap dan tenang. Kurasa aku telah kembali ke alam mimpi.

 **** Hinata's POV End****

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Dengan tubuh yang masih berbalutkan baju kotor karena darah dari lelaki brengsek yang menjengkelkan itu Gaara merubuhkan tubuhnya di kasur apartemen miliknya.

"BRENGSEK", umpat Gaara dengan kerasnya. Kemudian ia merogoh saku kiri di celana yang ia gunakan dan mengambil smartphone miliknya.

"BUNUH DAN HANCURKAN DOKTER SIALAN ITU" kata Gaara pada lawan bicaranya saat ini.

Klik.

Dan ia melempar smartphone miliknya ke arah gelas kristal di meja di depannya.

PRANG

Gelas itu jatuh dan hacur menjadi beberapa bagian.

"KAU AKAN SEPERTI ITU BRENGSEK" kata Gaara sambil mengeluarkan senyum mematikannya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk keluarga Hyuuga. Hiashi saat ini sedang menyuapi anak gadisnya yang baru saja sadar dari tidur panjangnya. Iris pucat itu masih saja mengamati dan tak henti-hentinya bersyukur dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Di kursi tunggu ada sahabat Hinata, seperti Ino, Shikamaru, dan juga Tenten. Dan tak kalah penting adalah eksistensi dari calon suaminya Uchiha Sasuke. Yang tidak bisa menyimpan rasa bahagia dan syukurnya saat ini. Melihat calon istri nya benar-benar sadar, dan satu hal yang membuatnya bahagia, Hyuuga Hinata masih mengingatnya.

"Ehm, sudah Tou-san, aku sudah kenyang"kata Hinata sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Satu lagi ya" kata Hiashi. "Akk" kata Hiashi sambil memberi usapan terakhir.

"Kapan kau akan pulang Hinata" kata Ino yang telah berdiri dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mungkin seminggu lagi, ia bisa pulang"kata Hiashi menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah" kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

"Hei Ino, Hinata bisa pingsan lagi Baka" kata Tenten yang meneriaki kelakuan frontal temannya itu.

"Eh, Upss Sorry" kata Ino sambil melepas pelukannya tapi tak lama ia mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada pipi sahabatnya itu. "Hinata, kalau kau sembuh ayo kita belanja. Mengajak gadis tomboy dan rambut nanas itu tidak seru. Mereka benar-benar tak tahu _fashion_. Bagaimana mau ya?" kata Ino sambil menunjukkan puppy eyes nya pada sahabatnya itu.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala sedangkan Tenten geram dan bersiap menjitak kepala Ino.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya mendengus tak suka dan suasana menjadi mencekam.

"Ku rasa itu hanya mimpi mu, Yamanaka. Karena apapun permintaan mu, kau harus meminta izin ke padaku dulu" kata Sasuke membalas ucapan gadis keturunan Yamanaka itu.

"Ehm" kata Hyuuga Hiashi menengahi.

Semua orang langsung terdiam sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa dan selanjutnya di ikuti semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Seminggu setelah kesembuhannya, Tou-san nya masih berada di Canada dengan menginap di salah satu apartemen milik keluarganya. Sedangkan Sulung Hyuuga masih belum bisa datang menengok adiknya karena ada masalah yang serius di Intern Perusahaan Hyuuga Corp. Tapi si sulung itu selalu menyempatkan untuk menelepon atau video call dengan ayah dan adiknya.

Hari ini Sasuke menjemput Hiashi dan Hinata untuk merayakan kesembuhan calon istrinya itu. Dia menggunakan jelana jins denim dan menggunakan atasan kaos berkerah berwarna putih selengan dan menggunakan sepatu kickers. Saat ini ia mengendarai Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. supercar yang diproduksi oleh Aston Martin sejak tahun 2001. Ketenaran dimulai sejak ditampilkan sebagai mobil resmi James Bond dalam Die Another Day, film James Bond ke kedua puluh. Saat ia mengendarai mobil sepuluh termahal di dunia itu, ada satu notifikasi di smartphonenya.

Sasuke hanya men-scroll layar di pemberitahuan layar hp nya. SHIT maki Sasuke dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya nama orang itu masih menghubunginya saat ini.

Tak lama Sasuke telah datang di gerbang depan kos milik calon istrinya di sana ternyata juga ada pimpinan Hyuuga yang telah bercanda dengan Hinata sambil duduk-duduk di teras, mungkin mereka telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Ah itu Tou-san, Sasuke-kun telah sampai" kata Hinata pada Hiashi.

"Tou-san" kata Sasuke sambil langsung bersalaman pada Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Apa kau telah menunggu lama, Hime" kata Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata.

Cup, Sasuke mencium kening Hinata.

"Ehm" kata Hiashi dengan memperlihatkan wajah dinginnya, walaupun dalam hati ia senang dengan hubungan anaknya itu. Tapi sekali-kali menggangu tidak salah bukan.

Baik Sasuke maupun Hinata langsung menjauh dengan wajah yang mulai memerah.

"Tou-san" kata Hinata mengerucutkan mulutnya dan memainkan rok dengan kedua jarinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam mati kutu dengan suasana seperti ini. BAKA umpatnya dalam hati.

Kedua pasangan ini hanya bisa diam.

"Ayo kita berangkat" kata Hiashi sambil mencairkan suasana.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Sesampainya di sana ada teman-teman Hinata yang telah menunggu, sepertinya ini memang kejutan yang di berikan Sasuke untuknya. Hari ini ia mengunjungi suatu panti asuhan, untuk memberikan sumbangan dan makan-makan bersama dengan anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Biasanya ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama setiap tiga bulan sekali atau kadang-kadang bersama dengan mahasiswa yang lain untuk sekedar bakti sosial, mengajar anak-anak tersebut atau sekedar memberikan hiburan seni ataupun parody kecil yang merupakan salah satu kegiatan kampus rutin yang ia ikuti.

Tapi hari ini sedikit berbeda karena memang ini ia lakukan karena rasa syukurnya pada Pencipta karena ia sehat kembali, walaupun kondisinya belum seratus persen membaik karena setiap bulannya ia harus medical cek up untuk mengecek keadaan tubuhnya.

"Kalian lama sekali" kata Tenten sambil menarik tangan Hinata menjauh dari kedua laki-laki penjaganya itu.

"Gomen-ne" kata Hinata.

"Semua sudah menunggu dari tadi" kata Tenten.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata yang sedikit kesulitan karena tangan kanan nya di tarik oleh Tenten. Sama seperti biasanya Sasuke begitu bersyukur dan ia bahagia melihat keadaan Hinata. Gadis itu terlihat baik saat ini. Dia tetap sama seperti dulu, cantik dan manis. Hari ini Hinata menggunakan dress dengan lengan pendek selutut berwarna purple dengan sentuhan polkadot warna hitam da nada pita di bagian pinggangnya, tapi lengan itu ia tutupi dengan jaket jins dan menggunakan wedges hitam sehingga memperlihatkan kaki putih jenjangnya. Dan tangan kanannya membawa tas berlengan pendek berukuran 28 kali 15 cm. Dan tak lupa menguncir rambutnya dengan pita hitam senada dengan pita di pinggangnya. Gadis itu masih saja tidak suka bermake up berlebihan seperti gadis yang lainnya, hanya lipstick pink transparan. Tapi itu menambah semakin manis.

Tapi pikiran itu terganti dengan ketakutan lain yang saat ini ia rasakan. Saat adanya nada panggilan di smartphone nya. Dan menunjukkan nama yang sama.

"Tou-san duluan saja" kata Sasuke pada Hiashi.

"Segeralah menyusul" kata Hiashi sambil meninggalkan calon menantunya itu.

"Hai" kata Sasuke membalas Hyuuga Hiashi.

Sementara Sasuke berhenti dan mengangkat telepon menganggu dari orang yang ia hindari beberapa bulan ini.

"Sasuke-kun kau dimana, aku membutuhkan mu" kata gadis di balik telepon itu.

"Hn"

"Sasuke, aku hamil" kata gadis itu lagi.

TUT TUT TUT

Bagaikan di sambar petir, tiba-tiba hal yang ia takuti ini benar-benar terjadi.

Tidak ini tidak mungkin, wajah nya pucat pasi. Ia berkata dalam hatinya bahwa pendengaran nya pasti salah. Ia masih berusaha untuk berjalan ke arah Hinata. Ia tak ingin semua orang curiga.

"Lupakan Sasuke, itu hanya bualan. Kau hanya akan bersama dengan Hinata. Hanya Hinata selamanya"kata-kata itu ia ucapkan dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Sasuke, ayo masuk" kata Hinata menarik tangannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih belum bisa menjawab tapi tubuhnya seperti berjalan sendiri. Kemudian ia melirik gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Hime maafkan aku" katanya dalam hati.

"Apa kau sakit" kata Hinata berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tampak pucat dan berkeringat" kata Hinata sambil menjinjitkan kakinya dan mengelap keringat di dahi calon suaminya itu.

"Kenapa"kata Hinata. "Ada masalah"

Tapi bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah memeluk erat gadis di depannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku"kata Sasuke berguman.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu bersamamu sampai kapanpun" kata Hinata mengelus punggung dan rambut dari calon suaminya.

Tapi dalam hati Sasuke masih tidak bisa tenang.

"Sasuke kita sudah di tunggu" kata Hinata lagi

"Biarkan seperti ini" kata Sasuke. "Aku ingin seperti ini, Gomen-ne Hime" gumamnya dalam hati.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul dengan kelakuan laki-laki yang akan menjadi pempin hidupnya kelak.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

TUT TUT TUT

"BRENGSEK, BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU" kata gadis itu.

"AKU BERSUMPAH, KAU HANYA AKAN MENJADI MILIK KU UCHIHA SASUKE"kata gadis itu lagi.

Kemudian ia mengecek salah satu nomor seseorang.

"Hai, sepupu lama tak jumpa"katanya menyapa keluarga lamanya dengan via smartphonenya.

"Sepertinya kita akan adakan reuni keluarga" kata gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Minna maaf author baru bisa update yaa…

Ada banyak hal yang terjadi.. (Hehheh ceile sok banget author satu ini)

BTW Thanks buat readers yang udah baca dan juga yang udah sempetin buat reviews.. makasih buanyaak.

Maaf hehhehe, kelihatannya lemon-lemonnya masih pada nyangkut di pohon. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi, nunggu lemon-lemonnya jatuh dari pohon ya. Hehehheh…

Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Soalnya ni author lagi nyuri teathering milik saudaraku, kalau kelamaan bisa berabe cintaa.. yang ada malah gak jadi di kasih gratisan… maklumlah author cuman anak kos yang uangnya pas-pasan.. wkwkwk…

Yang ada author gak bisa update…

Selamat baca ya… semoga author cepet punya ide… dan cepet update lagi.. (Doainya.)

LOP U ALLLL J


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 8**

TUT TUT TUT

"BRENGSEK, BERANINYA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU" kata gadis itu.

"AKU BERSUMPAH, KAU HANYA AKAN MENJADI MILIK KU UCHIHA SASUKE"kata gadis itu lagi.

Kemudian ia mengecek salah satu nomor seseorang.

"Hai, sepupu lama tak jumpa"katanya menyapa keluarga lamanya dengan via smartphonenya.

"Sepertinya kita akan adakan reuni keluarga" kata gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Setelah hampir di akhir acara sumbangan di panti asuhan, tiba-tiba datang mobil merah dan terparkir rapi di antara kendaraan lain yang telah lama terlihat dan tersusun rapi.

"Hai, Miss Hyuuga lama tak jumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu" kata Gaara yang keluar dari mobil pribadinya yang juga ternyata datang dalam acara sumbangan di panti asuhan itu.

Sebelum Hinata mendekati Gaara, Sasuke lebih dahulu menghadiahi laki-laki maroon ini dengan bogem yang sangat kuat.

"BRENGSEK, PERGI KAU" kata Sasuke sambil membogem pipi kiri milik Gaara dengan kuat.

BRUK seketika tubuh Gaara menabrak meja dan kursi yang berada di belakangnya. Dan semua orang riuh berlari dan menjauh.

"Sasuke, hentikan "kata Hinata sambil menarik salah satu lengan lelaki yang sedang kalap itu.

"Ku mohon Hime"kata Sasuke melembut pada Hinata, dan ia melanjutkan hal yang tadi tertunda.

"JIKA SAMPAI ADA YANG MENGANGGUKU, AKU PATAHKAN KAKI DAN TANGAN KALIAN. AH TIDAK, KALIAN AKAN LANGSUNG BERHADAPAN DENGAN UCHIHA" kata Sasuke memperingatkan semua orang laki-laki ataupun perempuan yang menghadiri acara itu. Bahkan Shikamaru, Bryan, Kiba, Shino, Reno, Lee dan para penyaji makanan di acara itu hanya diam saja. Sementara Ino, Catherine, dan Tenten merasa memang orang yang tidak di undang itu seharusnya mendapatkan pelajaran. Bagaimana orang bisa sebrengsek dan sebajingan Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau laki-laki brengsek" satu layangan tinju dari tangan kanannya sambil menduduki tubuh laki-laki di bawahnya itu.

"Ini untuk orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab" satu layangan tinju dari tangan kirinya.

"Ini untuk kau yang membuat orang lain menderita" pukulan di perut Gaara

"Dan ini untuk kau yang telah menyakiti dan hampir membunuh calon istriku" sambil Sasuke menginjak-injak perut dan tubuh Gaara yang telah terkapar di atas rerumputan.

"Uhuk-uhuk" darah segar keluar dari sisi bibir kirinya yang memar. Bukannya berdiri Gaara hanya menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN, HA"kata Sasuke yang mulai kalap dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan oleh laki-laki di bawahnya itu. Dengan kembali menarik kerah yang telah kotor karena darah dan tanah itu.

"Cukup Sasuke"kata Hinata yang menangis melihat hal yang terjadi di depannya.

"HINATA" kata Ino benar-benar geram. "LAKI-LAKI ITU PANTAS MENDAPATKANNYA BAHKAN SEHARUSNYA IA MENDEKAM DI PENJARA. DASAR BAJINGAN, TIDAK LEBIH DARI ITU, IA BENAR-BENAR PENCUNDANG" kata Ino menarik tangan Hinata. Ino benar-benar tidak tahu dengan sahabatnya ini, ia benar-benar geram sendiri, antara terlalu baik atau ia benar-benar hidup dalam drama film picisan di Indonesia.

"CUKUP UCHIHA SASUKE"teriak Hinata. "DIA BISA MATI" kata Hinata sambil melihat Gaara yang telah tak berbentuk.

"HINATA" kata Hiashi yang geram dengan sikap lembek anaknya itu.

"Tou-san"kata Hinata yang benar-benar kaget dengan bentakan ayahnya itu.

"Masuk mobil dan tinggalkan tempat ini" kata Hiashi yang tak ingin di bantah sama sekali.

Kemudian Hinata pun berlari dan di ikuti oleh Ino di belakangnya mengejar dan menenangkan sahabatnya itu, walaupun jelas ia tidak mungkin bisa memahami sikap dan sifat sahabatnya itu saat ini.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 ****Gaara's POV****

Hari ini aku berusaha untuk mendatangi acara yang jelas aku sendiri tak ingin mendatanginya. But, sekarang bahkan mobil yang telah menggantikan Ferari La Ferari warna merah yang telah bobrok kemarin menjadi Mansory Vivee Bugatti Veyvron keluaran terbaru yang setelah kecelakaan naas itu, yang tentu membuat mobil merahku itu harus pensiun dini. But, I don't care. Toh masih banyak digit nol yang ada dalam ATM Platinum milik ku.

yang membuat hari ini seperti bukan diriku, sepertiny akau telah siap lahir ataupun batin untuk mendapatkan kembali luka ataupun memar pada tubuhku ini. Karena aku jelas akan menadapatkanya, ya bagaimana tidak, sejak 3 bulan kecelakaan wanita sialan itu. Aku baru saja memunculkan eksistensiku untuk menemuinya. Dan jelas aku tahu segala kegiatan apa yang ia lakukan, termasuk acara pamer dengan memberikan santunan di panti asuhan, jelas saja tindak tanduknya aku telah mengetahuinya karena ucapan dari Yahiko tadi pagi. Dan yang jelas panjaga dan pagar hidupnya pasti sedang mengintili wanita sialan itu, apalagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hiashi. Yang nanti tentunya akan mematahkan salah satu tulang rusuk ku, ataupun menggores pipi, tulang pipi atau bahkan hidungku.

Kalau bisa ku katakan, ini adalah hal kemajuan ataupun kemuduran drastis bagi Sabaku Gaara pria berdarah dingin seperti ku, entahlah aku juga tak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, gerakan roda mobilku ini menuju ke arah wanita sialan itu. Toh tangan dan tubuhku sepertinya telah siap jika harus bolak-balik melakukan perawatan di rumah sakit lagi. Karena setidaknya aku butuh pelarian. Otak ku benar-benar ingin pecah, ini aku lakukan untuk mengalihkan sedikit pikirannku akibat bangkitnya perusahaan Hyuuga minggu lalu.

"BRENGSEK, BAJINGAN NEJI. BAGAIMANA BISA SECEPAT INI" umpatku seraya memutar dan memukul setir mobil di depanku. Bagaimana bisa ia mengembalikan kerusakan yang aku buat selama beberapa bulan kemarin.

CKIT

Tak lama mobil ku telah berada di area parkiran. What The Hell. Wah Jelas sekali bungsu Uchiha ini berniat pamer kekayaan. Lihat saja mobil Aston Martin V12 Vanquis yang terparkir tepat di sebelah kiriku. Saat ini aku masih berusaha bercermin di spion, melihat wajahku before accident, dan mungkin kurang dari 10 menit lagi that make my face black adan blue.

Aku masih berjalan dengan tenang, ya karena aku memang datang mungkin di penghujung acara. Karena memang aku datang satu jam atau mungkin lebih dari acara yang di gelar mereka. karena jelas aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

Saat ini semua orang telah terlihat, dan sepertinya semua sangat kaget dengan aku, Sabaku Gaara yang telah berdiri di antara mereka semua. Dan seperti yang aku kira.

"Hai, Miss Hyuuga lama tak jumpa, bagaimana keadaanmu" kata ku pada gadis yang memiliki seribu nyawa itu. Tapi sebelum gadis itu mendekat, sepertinya penjaga gerbang itu telah bangun. Dan ya, dia memberikan bogem yang kurasa sedikit menyakiti wajah ku.

"BRENGSEK, PERGI KAU" kata penjaga munafik itu sambil membogem pipi kiri milik ku. Jelas ini lebih nyeri dari sebelumnya.

BRUK seketika tubuh ku menabrak meja dan kursi yang berada di belakangku.

"Sasuke, hentikan "kata gadis sialan sambil menarik salah satu lengan lelaki yang sedang kalap itu.

"Ku mohon Hime"kata Sasuke melembut pada Hinata, wah-wah sepertinya mataku ini akan sedikit di hibur dengan romance picisan yang ku lihat dengan salah satu mataku yang sedikit perih ini.

"JIKA SAMPAI ADA YANG MENGANGGUKU, AKU PATAHKAN KAKI DAN TANGAN KALIAN. AH TIDAK, KALIAN AKAN LANGSUNG BERHADAPAN DENGAN UCHIHA" kata laki-laki munafik itu. Wah dia benar-benar hanya bisa menyombongkan harta Fugaku saja. Sementara teman-teman yang tak ku ketahui, dan memang aku tak ingin peduli nama mereka, sepertinya mereka berteriak dalam hati dan pikiran mereka masing-masing, bahwa aku adalah orang yang pantas menerimanya. Mungkin mereka berpikir bagaimana ada orang bisa sebrengsek dan sebajingan Sabaku Gaara.

"Kau laki-laki brengsek" satu layangan tinju dari tangan kanannya sambil menduduki tubuhku

"Ini untuk orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab" satu layangan tinju dari tangan kirinya.

"Ini untuk kau yang membuat orang lain menderita" pukulan di perut ku. Wah hanya segini saja. Umpatku dalam hati, mengurangi rasa tubuhku yang tidak dapat merasakan lagi sakit. Karena hampir semua tubuhku memang terluka.

"Dan ini untuk kau yang telah menyakiti dan hampir membunuh calon istriku" sambil laki-laki munafik itu menginjak-injak perut dan tubuh ku yang telah terkapar di atas rerumputan.

"Uhuk-uhuk" darah segar keluar dari sisi bibir kiriku yang memar. Bukannya berdiri aku hanya menyeringai.

"BRENGSEK, APA YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN, HA"kata laki-laki munafik yang mulai kalap dengan sikap yang di tunjukkan oleh tubuhku di bawahnya itu. Dengan kembali menarik kerah bajuku yang telah kotor karena darah dan tanah itu.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya memang lelaki munafik ini memang akan mendapatkan karmanya setelah ini" kata ku mengumpat dalam hati.

"Dan, antara bodoh atau apa aku jelas bingung dengan gadis jalang itu, dia menangis. Wah dia seharusnya tidak perlu bersekolah tinggi-tinggi dan mengambil jurusan ekonomi, seharusnya ia mengambil saja menjadi artis Hollywood. Air mata buaya"

Masih ku dengar suara-suara, dan sepertinya ini dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Wah-wah drama ini sepertintya akan berakhir. Nafas dan tubuhku sepertinya telah merespon. Dan mulai gelap.

 ****Gaara's POV End****

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Apa Tuan Muda baik-baik saja" kata Yahiko di samping kamar inap Gaara.

"Hn"kata Gaara. Jelas laki-laki ini tidak bisa berucap karena bibir nya yang tak bisa ia gerakkan.

"Bagaiman Tuan Muda bisa melakukan hal sebodoh itu" kata Yahiko sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Gaara.

Gaara hanya membalas dengan menggerakkan salah satu alis matanya.

"Maaf, Tuan Muda maksud saya tidak seperti itu, tapi.."kata Yahiko terputus.

"Apa kau telah menyelesaikannya" kata Gaara yang tak ingin membahas hal yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Saya telah menyelenyapkan dokter itu, untuk perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, saya akan berusaha Tuan Muda"

"Pergi lah, aku ingin sendiri" kata Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baik Tuan Muda, semoga Anda lekas sembuh"kata Yahiko meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Saat ini ia sendiri lagi, dengan kesunyiaan yang ada. Setidaknya ia akan segera membalas apa yang setimpal dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik. Mungkin minggu depan ia akan sedikit bermain dengan sepupu gilanya itu. Ya reuni keluarga tak buruk juga. Katanya dalam hati sebelum malam menjaganya untuk bermimpi.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

T(Tabah) B(Buat) C(Celanjutnya) Eaak..

Minna-san maaf author hanya bisa update pendek banget…

Untuk semua review lop u all..

Maaf mau buat panjang tapi kepentok sama mata dan ide yang udah ngilang begitu saja…

Sabar ya.. kayaknya emang chapter nya panjang sekali kayak gerbong kereta..

Tapi anyway…

Makasih untuk semua yang udah support aku sampai saat ini…

Aku harap kalian gak bosen untuk baca. Karena emang crita ini complicated banget. Sampek kadang ide datang tanpa aku sadari…

Makasih semuaaaaa….

Kalau ada yang ngrasa sama sama crita yang aku buat maaf, ini karena aku terlalu abal dan banyak ke inspirasi sama author yang lain…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 9**

"Saya telah menyelenyapkan dokter itu, untuk perusahaan Hyuuga Corp, saya akan berusaha Tuan Muda"

"Pergi lah, aku ingin sendiri" kata Gaara sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Baik Tuan Muda, semoga Anda lekas sembuh"kata Yahiko meninggalkan Gaara sendiri.

Saat ini ia sendiri lagi, dengan kesunyiaan yang ada. Setidaknya ia akan segera membalas apa yang setimpal dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik. Mungkin minggu depan ia akan sedikit bermain dengan sepupu gilanya itu. Ya reuni keluarga tak buruk juga. Katanya dalam hati sebelum malam menjaganya untuk bermimpi.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **"** **Ah akhirnya kau sudah bangun" kata Temari yang duduk di sofa tunggu sambil menyimpan smartphone yang ia tadi ia gunakan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya.**

 **Bukannya menjawab, Gaara malah berusaha memejamkan matanya lagi.**

 **"** **Apa Yahiko yang telah membawamu ke sini" kata Temari sambil berjalan ke arah Gaara.**

 **Tapi masih belum ada kata terucap dari mulut adiknya itu.**

 **"** **Kau mau aku ku kupaskan apel atau mau makan sesuatu" kata Temari yang mulai melihat buah dan makanan rumah sakit yang belum tersentuh sama sekali oleh adik nya itu.**

 **"** **Pergilah, aku ingin tidur" kata Gaara sambil membuang muka ke arah jendela. Gaara merasa canggung dengan yang terjadi saat ini.**

 **"** **Apa kau sangat percaya dengan tangan kananmu itu? Dan sampai tak mau menatap Onee-san mu sendiri" kata Temari yang mulai geram dengan sikap dingin adik yang selalu di tujukkan kepadanya itu.**

 **"** **Lalu, apa kau harus percaya orang yang bahkan meninggalkanku dan datang ketika tak ku butuhkan. Hah lucu sekali" kata Gaara yang mulai geram dengan sikap wanita yang masih berhubungan darah dengan dirinya, tapi entahlah. Ia sendiri juga meragukannya, jika ia mengingat masa suramnya dulu.**

 **"** **GAARA"kata Temari yang mulai meninggi. "Bisakah sekali saja kau anggap aku ada, kau tak perlu menganggap aku kakakmu, kau bisa anggap aku orang lain. Aku benar-benar melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikan kita. Maaf jika selama ini meninggalkanmu, aku tahu, sendiri dan sepi dengan apa yang kau alami itu sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, tunggulah. Kau akan tahu Onee-chan mu. Ah tidak wanita yang telah kau buang ini melakukannya demi kebaikan mu, kebaikan keluarga kita. Aku ingin kita kembali utuh. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, jangan percayai tangan kananmu itu. Aku bisa jamin jika ia busuk. Aku pergi" kata Temari yang meninggalkan Gaara sendiri di kamar inapnya lagi.**

 **Setelah kepergian Temari, Gaara hanya bisa merenung. Ia merenungi apa yang sebenarnya di katakan Temari tadi.**

 **TOK TOK TOK.**

 **"** **Pergilah Temari" kata Gaara tanpa melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu kamarnya.**

 **"** **Ehm, An oo. Maaf Mr. Sabaku. Saya Hyuuga Hinata" kata Hinata yang membawa keranjang buah-buahan dan sebuket bunga krisan merah.**

 **"** **Keluarlah" kata Gaara yang benar-benar tak bisa mengontrol emosinya saat ini.**

 **"** **Maafkan kesalahan teman saya dan ayah saya Mr. Sabaku. Saya mewakili mereka benar-benar minta maaf dengan kejadian kemarin" kata Hinata yang masih menundukkan kepalanya karena lantai rumah sakit ini di rasa lebih menenangkan di bandingkan harus berhadapan dengan laki-laki tampan di depannya tapi memiliki hawa yang sangat menyeramkan.**

 **"** **Tak masalah, kurasa ini impas" kata Gaara**

 **"** **HA" kata Hinata dan segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.**

 **Kemudian tak ada dari kedua manusia ini yang membuka sepatah kata.**

 **"** **Mr. Sabaku, apa anda bersedia menerima ini, ku harap bunga ini mewakili perasaan saya, semoga anda segera sembuh dan berumur panjang. Ehm, kalau anda tak keberatan boleh kah saya ganti bunga itu" kata Hinata yang sedikit tidak enak dan canggung.**

 **"** **Tentu" kata Gaara.**

 **"** **Apa ada yang Anda inginkan Mr. Sabaku"kata Hinata mencoba menawarkan sesuatu, karena di lihatnya tak ada satu pun makanan yang tersentuh oleh dosen nya itu.**

 **"** **Tidak, terima kasih. Bagaimana dengan penelitianmu" kata Gaara lagi.**

 **"** **Sepertinya memang tidak bisa di teruskan Mr. Sabaku, karena tanggal pengiriman laporan telah terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan juga saya ingin menyelesaikan study saya 3 bulan ini" kata Hinata menjelaskan segalanya.**

 **"** **Sekali lagi aku minta maaf" kata Gaara.**

 **"** **Ehm, tidak Mr. Gaara kurasa ini memang takdir, dan banyak hikmah yang telah terjadi dalam hidup saya. Toh saat ini pelaku telah di temukan dan itu jelas memang bukan salah Anda, Mr. Sabaku" kata Hinata yang saat ini telah duduk di di kursi di sampingnya.**

' _Jadi kau mengatakan sekarang adalah takdir, jadi secara tak langsung aku memang ditakdirkan sebagai malaikat mautmu_ ' kata Gaara dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk" kata Gaara mempersilahkan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko dan tampak sedikit kaget dengan kehadiran Hyuuga Hinata disana.

Kedua laki-laki itu hanya berpandangan, sedangkan wanita disana sepertinya merasa tidak enak.

"Ehm, Mr. Sabaku sepertinya saya ada acara. Maaf saya pamit undur diri. Semoga lekas sembuh" kata Hinata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik badan dan tersenyum ke arah Yahiko.

Dan begitu pula Yahiko yang segera menutupi raut wajahnya dengan tersenyum membalas gadis itu.

"Ku rasa tadi Nona Muda mengunjungi Anda" kata Yahiko setelah kepergian Hinata.

"Wah, apa sekarang kau sudah belajar seperti mata-mata" kata Gaara sambil menatap awan biru dari balik kaca ruang tidurnya.

"Ah maaf Tuan Muda bukan maksud saya seperti itu. Lalu bagaimana bisa Hyuuga Hinata datang kemari" kata Yahiko lagi.

"Yah gadis tolol itu memang terlalu polos. Dia bahkan mendoakan kesembuhan ku. Kurasa ia memang ingin segera ke alam baka" kata Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Buang semua yang gadis itu bawakan untuk ku. Ku takut ada racun dalam makanan itu" kata Gaara lagi.

"Kau tahu, lebih sulit untuk melihat siapa yang benar-benar baik di dunia ini Yahiko. Semua orang pasti memikirkan _cost and benefit_ dalam hidup ini. Tapi kurasa kau bukan salah satu orang seperti itu kan" kata Gaara yang tersenyum ke arah Yahiko.

"Kau tahu, bahkan aku lebih mempercayai mu dari pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulut yang jadi saudara sedarah ku. Padahal kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang mudah percaya. Sabaku Gaara hanya percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena sekuat-kuatnya penciuman lalat akan buah, tapi tentunya ia masih akan kalah dengan adanya jebakan di sekeliling hidupnya" kata Gaara sambil menatap pada Yahiko.

"Anda bisa percaya pada saya Tuan Muda karena saya telah berjanji pada mendiang Ayah Anda" kata Yahiko sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di dadanya.

"Saya permisi Tuan Muda" kata Yahiko sambil membawa bunga dan buah dari Hyuuga Hinata.

Kesunyian pun kembali melandanya.

' _Tak peduli apa pun yang terjadi, kau atau aku yang akan tersakiti. Tapi, akan ku pastikan semua Hyuuga akan menanggung semua kesalahannya'_ kata Gaara dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Wah wah wah, ini bisa di katakan kemunduran atau kemajuan untuk Sabaku Gaara" kata wanita cerryblossom yang duduk sambil menganti-ganti channel TV sambil menunggu kesadaran sepupunya itu.

"Kau bahkan telah membuat gadis cantik ini membuang waktu berharganya untuk menunggu mu. Ha Ha Ha. Kau tahu kekuatan cinta benar-benar fantastis" kata Sakura yang seolah mendramatisir hidup ini.

"Apa mau mu" kata Gaara seolah bosan dengan sikap cerewet sepupunya itu.

"Aku ingin memisahkan Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke. Karena kau tahu, sekarang aku sedang mengandung anak Uchiha"

Gaara hanya tersenyum dan sedikit menyengitkan salah satu alis dan matanya.

"Wah wah wah, aku serius. Lebih dari itu aku bersumpah atas nama Haruno Kizashi" kata Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Apa saja yang telah kau lakukan" kata Gaara yang mulai serius dalam perkataannya.

"Memang hanya Tuan Sabaku saja yang berkuasa, kau meremehkan kekuatan wanita Tuan Sabaku. Seorang pria bahkan bisa kalah dengan segala pesona dalam kaum kami" kata Sakura yang menyombongkan dirinya.

"Lalu apa mau mu" kata Gaara yang mulai malas dengan sifat sepupunya itu.

"Kau ini sekali-kali biarkan aku menyombongkan diri ku sejenak. Kau tahu aku malas mendengar Tou-san dan Kaa-san ku yang mengatakan Sabaku Gaara begini lah, begitu lah" kata Sakura yang mulai jengah dengan sifat sepupunya itu.

"Hm" kata Gaara. "Jika kau banyak bertingkah pintu bisa kau tutup dari luar" kata Gaara lagi.

"Brengsek kau, beginikah sikap mu kepada sepupumu yang baru sampai dari UK"

' _Sabar sabar_ ' kata Sakura dalam hatinya. ' _Kau masih membutuhkan laki-laki sialan ini_ '

"Aku ingin kau buat Hinata menjadi milikmu, dana tentunya Uchiha Sasuke hanya akan menjadi milikku. Bantu aku untuk menghancurkan kehidupan dan pernikahan mereka berdua" kata Sakura yang benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Bukan kah kau juga akan di untungkan dengan ini. Aku bisa menghilangkan salah satu penghambat jalan mu. Karena aku juga tahu apa yang kau inginkan"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mu sepupu, kau hanya wanita. Dan lagi sekarang kau sedang mengandung. Ah wanita hanya sebagai sumber yang merepotkan. Aku bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan mu" kata Gaara yang seolah jual mahal.

"SHIT, benar-benar laki-laki satu ini" kata Sakura.

"Apa hanya segitu kemampuan seorang wanita. Mana kekuatan wanita yang baru saja kau sombongkan" kata Gaara.

"Baik lah, setelah ini aku hanya akan membuat permulaan saja. Aku akan membuat suatu permainan. Seperti domino, aku hanya perlu satu persatu mereka jatuh dan akan menyeret semua nya tanpa sisa. Tuan Muda Sabaku Gaara yang terhormat, Anda hanya perlu melihat, bagaimana permainan ku setelah ini. Dan aku hanya perlu eksistensimu di akhir permainan. Cukup mudah kan. Kau hanya perlu mengambil bidak terakhir saat ia benar-benar hancur. Dan ku pastikan bidak itu akan menjadi milik mu selamanya" kata Sakura sambil memakan potongan buah melon di atas nakas.

"Oke" kata Gaara menyeringai.

"Jaa-ne" kata Sakura yang meninggalkan Gaara dalam kamarnya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Hinata" kata Ino yang langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar sahabatnya itu.

' _Ah pasti ia sedang mandi_ ' kata Ino dalam hati.

"HINATA" kata Ino sambil berteriak dan mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"SEBENTAR INO-CHAN. AKU MASIH KERAMAS" kata Hinata sambil berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi.

"ADA PAKET UNTUK MU, AKU TARUH DI ATAS KAMAR MU" kata Ino lagi.

"TERIMA KASIH" kata Hinata.

Tak lama Ino pun pergi.

Setelah Hinata mandi, ia segera mengeringkan rambutnya dengan _hair dryer_. Setelah di rasa kering. Ia segera melihat amplop cokelat di atas kasurnya. Hinata hanya membolak-balik mencari siapa gerangan yang mengirimi amplop itu. Tapi tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Kemudian ia membuka amplop itu. Tapi ternyata di dalamnya masih terdapat amplop kecil lagi. Karena penasaran ia menyobek ujung amplop itu dan jatuh lah satu foto yang membuat detak jantungnya bergemuruh. Tangannya sampai bergemetar dan air matanya mencelos turun tanpa ada aba-aba.

Seketika hatinya beku, pandangan matanya buram dan ada bintang-bintang di depan matanya. Semua gelap. Nafas nya semakin gelap.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **** Hinata's POV ****

Seharusnya jam 2 PM ini ia harus bertemu dengan dosen pembimbing tesisnya. Tapi sepertinya peristiwa tadi benar-benar membekas dalam benaknya. Setelah tertidur hampir 3 jam. Saat ini ia harap, ini hanya mimpi. Tapi kulihat masih ada barang nista itu di sebelah ku, bahkan foto, barang bukti itu masih aku genggam. Kau tahu, kenyataan seakan menampar angan yang berterbangan di kepala. Realita benar-benar lebih pahit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa bergerak atau seakan berpikir, ini bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang rehabilitasi dari rumah sakit, ini bahkan lebih sakit di bandingkan luka dari kaki, tangan bahkan seluruh tubuhku. Dan ini bahkan lebih sakit, aku bisa gila. Tidak aku tidak boleh gila. Aku tak ingin Tou-san dan Neji-nii menderita. Dan tentu juga janjiku pada Kaa-san dan Hanabi-chan di surge. Tapi rasa sakit ini mengingatkan ku pada kejadian di saat aku kecil. Atau bahkan ini lebih menyakitkan.

Aku tak tahu kenapa tangan ku lancang, ku robek amplop itu, seketika foto itu bertebaran di kasur dan ada beberapa yang jatuh di bawah kasur. Tapi bukan itu sekarang yang menjadi atensiku. Ada sebuah piringan CD di antara lembaran foto-foto itu.

Tapi malah kenapa, tubuhku seolah bergerak sendiri, bahkan aku telah berada di depan DVD dan aku telah memutar, aku telah menghidupkan TV dan sekarang aku hanya bisa berjongkok.

Aku melihat, aku tahu, aku hanya beku, aku hanya menangis. Dan aku hanya bisa tertawa, menertawai kebodohanku, kenaifan ku.

Aku masih tertawa dan di barengi dengan tangisan.

Hyuuga Hinata. Kau perempuan yang bodoh, lebih bodoh lagi, kau perempuan gila.

Kau melihat ia bercumbu bahkan bercinta, aku ini pihak pertama atau aku pihak lain dari kisah cinta kalian berdua. Lalu apa saja yang telah kau lakukan dengan ku selama ini Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa meremas dada sebelah kiriku yang sesak.

Di akhir film nista itu, perempuan tokoh utama itu, membuat cuplikan ia sedang hamil. Hamil anak Sasuke. Dia bahkan tertawa dan bahagia.

Jika kau tahu aku akan menyumpah serapahi apa yang ada, aku akan hancurkan gadis. Ah bukan wanita gila itu. Tapi kau tahu, Hyuuga Hinata hanya figuran dari kisah cinta klasik ini. Pihak ketiga yang akhirnya tersingkir dari polemik cinta segitiga.

Jangan ngimpi Hyuuga, kau hanya pihak penonton. Figuran saja masih masuk dalam suatu alur dan adegan film, tapi kau hanya penonton. Kau hanya berhak menyumpah serapahi, kau berhak menghujat. Tapi kau tak berhak bertindak, karena kau bukan tokoh utama, atau kau bukan sutradara dalam kehidupan ini.

Hahahha aku terus saja tertawa dan menangis.

Jika kau lihat apa yang akan kau nilai akan penampilan ku. Ku matikan tontonan gila itu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ketika kau lihat orang yang kau cintai, ah bukan lebih dari itu. Calon suami mu kelak, calon ayah dari anak-anakmu kelak. Cinta pertamamu, benar-benar orang yang kau cintai dan kau percaya. Kau jadikan sandaran dalam hidup mu. Hahahaha, aku menangis dalam tawa. Tidak kau salah Hyuuga. Kau yang hanya mengaganggapnya demikian.

Pergolakan dalam hatiku, mungkin sebenarnya lelaki itu, orang yang kau cintai itu hanya mengasihani mu. Atas segala kehidupan tragis yang selama ini menimpa mu, karena awalnya ia adalah sahabatmu. Ia serasa menanggung sial dalam hidupmu.

Aku ingin menyalahkan semuanya.

Aku bangun, ku potong CD sialan itu. Ku gunting dan ku bakar semua foto sialan itu.

Saat ini jam bergulir terlalu cepat, aku tak tahu kenapa. Kenapa sekarang telah menunjuk jam 6 malam. Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus menyebut apa lagi laki-laki itu. Karena malam ini adalah pertemuan ku sebelum ia kembali ke UK.

Dengan masih menggunakan baby doll dan sandal bulu aku berjalan dan keluar dari kamar ku. Ku tinggal handphone, aku hanya membawa beberapa lembar uang. Sepertinya aku butuh udara dan pengalihan.

 **** Hinata's End POV ****

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Hime, apa kau ada di dalam" kata Sasuke yang mengetuk pintu kos pujaan nya. Karena telah lama berselang, Sasuke akhirnya kalut dan mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata.

Tak seperti biasanya kamar ini gelap dan tercium bau asap, seperti ada bau kertas yang di bakar.

Kemudian ia mencari steker dan menerangi kamar kos kekasihnya itu. Ruangan ini begitu berantakan. Bahkan handphone Hinata ia tinggal di kamarnya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, bahkan ini tidak pernah terjadi dengan Hinata. Apa yang terjadi pada Hime-nya itu.

"Halo Yamanaka" kata Sasuke yang mulai gusar karena ketidak beradaaan Hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hem, kenapa Tuan Uchiha" kata gadis di seberang nya itu.

"Apa kau tahu dimana Hinata" kata Sasuke

"Hahaha, kau sedang bercanda ya, bukannya sekarang kalian sedang dinner di Harbourfont Center" kata Ino yang menjawab telepon Sasuke sambil mendengus. Walau jelas raut wajahnya tidak di ketahui oleh seseorang di balik layar hand phonenya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Yamanaka. Lampu kamarnya bahkan mati. Dan handphonenya tertinggal di kamarnya. Aku telah ada di sini selama satu jam" kata Sasuke yang benar-benar khawatir.

"Sebentar aku akan menghubungi teman-teman yang lain. Jangan khawatir Sasuke, aku tahu dia akan baik-baik saja" kata Ino yang menenangkan Sasuke, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga sangat khawatir. Tapi perkataannya itu juga menjadi penguat dalam hatinya saat ini.

"Cari Hinata saat ini Hidan. Temukan dia dimanapun berada" kata Sasuke pada salah satu teman kanannya itu. Dia segera beranjak dan mencari keberadaaan Hinata.

Sasuke merasa ada yang tidak beres saat ini, ia hanya berprasangka aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil kesimpulan sendiri tanpa ada bukti nya.

"Shikamaru, kita perlu bertemu. Hinata hilang" kata Ino yang menelpon kekasihnya itu.

"APA, aku akan segera kesana. Kau dimana?"

"Aku masih di kampus. Kita bertemu di tempat biasa saja" kata Ino.

"Teman-teman, apa kalian bersama Hinata saat ini. Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" Ino mengetik pesan itu dan mengirimnya dalam grup "Best Friends Forever".

Tak lama balasan dari teman-temannya masuk, dan semua tidak tahu dan sedang tidak bersama Hinata saat ini. Dan tak hanya itu semua teman-temannya juga saat ini sedang mencari Hinata sendiri-sendiri.

Tak lama montor hitam telah terparkir di depan Ino.

Shikamaru hanya menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan Ino langsung menggambil helm dan menggunakannya dan segera naik.

"Kita cari ditempat biasa anak itu berada" kata Ino memberi instruksi.

"Kita cari di perpustakan dulu saja" kata Ino selanjutnya.

"Hem" kata Shikamaru yang segera menge-gas montor kesayangannya itu.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Nona, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu" kata Konohamaru, ia adalah seorang bartender di salah satu diskotik di Toronto. Tapi pandangannya begitu aneh dengan wanita atau gadis di depannya itu. Ia menggunakan baby doll dan sandal berbulu.

Jika biasanya ia akan langsung menghardik apa yang ada di depannya, tapi ini tak bisa ia lakukan karena ia sedang bekerja. Jika ia melakukan hal gila lagi, ia tak ingin uang gajiannya bulan ini akan melayang.

"Berikan aku minuman, apapun" kata gadis itu.

"Baiklah" kata Konohamaru sambil ia membentuk es batu dalam bentuk kristalan bola, kemudian dia menge-shake beberapa minuman berakohol dan beberapa campuran esense buah. Karena jelas ia merasa gadis di depannya ini tak akan kuat jika meneguk minuman bahkan dengan kadar rendah sekalipun. Dan jelas ia tak mau repot jika harus terkena muntahan atau aksi brutal dari gadis yang tak pernah sama sekali minum minuman laknat ini.

"Silahkan, Nona" kata Konohamaru meletakkan gelas itu di meja di depan gadis itu.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Nona" kata Konohamaru.

"Apa aku tidak boleh punya masalah, dan apa urusan mu" kata Hinata mengeluarkan segala kemarahannya.

"Ah maaf Nona, bukan maksud saya demikian. Silahkan menikmati" kata Konohamaru yang sedikit sebal dengan gadis di depannya itu.

' _Dasar gadis sombong'_ umpat Konohamaru dalam hati.

"Hai gadis manis" kata laki-laki hidung belang yang mulai menempeli tubuh Hinata.

"Pergilah, kau tuan-tuan tua. Aku tahu kau telah beristri" kata Hinata yang saat ini dalam keadaan mabuk, tapi ia masih sadar.

"Wah wah, gadis manis kau itu salah kostum, ini baju tidurkan. Sepertinya kau memang lebih cocok untuk istirahat" kata Lelaki tua itu.

"Lepaskan" kata Hinata yang mulai lepas control, ia segera menepis dan pergi menuju dance floor.

Ia menari-nari tanpa memedulikan banyak laki-laki yang melihat kecantikan walaupun jelas ia salah kostum, tapi jelas mata lelaki tak pernah salah kan jika di tawari mangsa emas di depan mereka.

Ada setidaknya tiga laki-laki yang mulai mengelilingi Hinata, tapi jelas Hinata tidak peduli, ia hanya butuh pelepasan saat ini.

Jelas saja segala perhatian semua laki-laki di tujukan padanya. Setidaknya ia harus berterima kasih pada bartender yang memberinya kadar alcohol yang rendah. Walaupun kepalanya ini sedikit pusing, tapi jelas control akan tubuhnya ini masih dapat bertahan.

 **** Gaara'S POV****

Dari awal datangnya gadis itu, jelas telah mengambil semua atensi ku. Aku bahkan telah tertawa lepas.

Hahahaha. Ini benar-benar gadis gila yang salah kostum dan malah datang ke sarang para buaya. Gadis itu menggunakan baby doll dengan motif bintang dan bulan sabit, dan ada saku besar serta renda-renda di tengahnya, dan jangan lupa dengan sandal bulu. Astaga, ini gadis benar-benar tidak waras batinku.

Awalnya aku benar-benar tak percaya, sampai ku kuatkan daya akomodasi mata ku, tapi jelas sekali aku hafal betul. Ingat pepatah mengatakan, 'Jika kau benci seseorang, maka tentu kau bahkan telah hafal bagaimana kelakuannya, wajahnya, bahkan aroma tubuhnya dari jarak terjauh sekalipun' tapi lihat, ia hanya kira-kira dua meter di depanku. Ia memesan minuman berakohol yang jelas saja, ia bahkan tak akan kuat walaupun sekali tegukpun.

Ku rasa ia mungkin tengah ada masalah. Ah, aku ingat mungkin ini karena polah Sakura. Sepertinya ia memulai permainannya. Semua perempuan-perempuan malam yang biasanya merebut atensiku, bahkan sekarang tidak ada menarik-menariknya menurut jelaga mata ku.

Wah kulihat juga ia sedang mengumpat pada seorang bartender, gila. Benar-benar seorang Hyuuga Hinata bisa sedramatisir seperti ini.

Dan tak lama ada laki-laki berumur yang mendekatinya. Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mulai tak suka, langsung ku tegak saja botol yang ada di depan ku itu. Tapi tak lama ia telah pergi dari cengkeraman orang tua kegatelan itu.

WTF, ha. Ini gadis bodoh atau lebih bodoh lagi, lari dari cengraman buaya malah ke kandangnya hewan-hewan berbisa. Hyuuga Hinata, ia benar-benar bodoh atau benar-benar tak punya otak. Bagaimana ia bahkan menari-nari di beberapa laki-laki yang jelas-jelas menginginkan dirinya, bukan jelas tubuhnya. Bahkan mereka mulai mengerubunginya.

Dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku telah bangun dan meninggalkan wanita-wanita penghibur yang menempeli tubuhku sejak tadi. Aku mendekatinya, jelas aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kaki dan tubuhku yang tak berlogika dan mengikuti otak ku ini.

Tak mungkin seorang Gaara mabuk dengan hanya minum 5 kali teguk sampanye tadi. Tapi dada ku serasa bergemuruh dengan kelakuan Hyuuga gila di tambah dengan laki-laki yang menginginkan gadis itu.

Tidak Hyuuga Hinata hanya akan mati dan tersiksa di tangan Sabaku Gaara. Dan aku tak ingin orang lain yang menyiksanya.

 **** Gaara's End POV ****

"Lepaskan gadis ini" kata ku sambil menarik lengan Hinata diantara kerumunan hewan-hewan berbisa yang mengerumuninya.

"Wah wah, Tuan sepertinya Anda salah" kata salah satu laki-laki dengan rambut yang agak gelap ini.

"DIAM KAU" kata ku sambil memukul tubuhnya seketika 2 orang lainnya juga terjatuh. Dan semua pengunjung mulai menjauh dan ketakutan.

Tak lama petugas keamanan datang. Tapi mereka jelas tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena aku adalah pelanggan V-VIP dan tentu karena pemilik tempat ini adalah teman ku.

"Sabar Tuan Gaara" kata salah satu petugas keamanan itu, sedangkan yang lain mencoba membawa pergi laki-laki yang baru saja aku beri bogem di wajahnya dan begitu juga dengan kedua temannya. Dan beberapa petugas yang lain mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan meminta DJ tetap memutar music yang baru saja terhenti.

Tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulut Gaara, Gaara telah menggendong tubuh gadis kecil itu dan membawanya menjauh dari kerumunan dan bisik-bisik pengunjung yang lain.

Gaara segera menuju basement dan mendudukkan Hyuuga Hinata di samping kursi duduknya, perempuan itu sepertinya telah tertidur akibat lemahnya control tubuhnya pada persentase kadar minuman yang tadi ia minum.

Tak lama ia telah melaju menuju ke apartemennya. Dan ia segera menidurkan gadis itu di kasur miliknya.

Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bermimpi atau mengigau hal yang tak jelas, tapi tentu Gaara dapat mendengarnya.

"Kaa-san, Hinata lelah. Hinata ingin ikut Kaa-san dan Hanabi-chan"

"Tidak, Kaa-san. Jangan tinggalkan Hinata lagi" kata Hinata yang sedang bermimpi dan meneteskan air matanya.

Seketika tubuh Gaara membeku, tubuhnya bagai patung. Dan ia benar-benar syok dengan apa yang ia dengarkan saat ini.

Karena sebenarnya ia tahu gadis di depannya ini benar-benar sangat menderita. Ia tahu bukan hanya dia, tapi jelas semua juga merasakan. Dan tanpa aba-aba Gaara mulai menghilangkan beberapa helai poni di dahi gadis itu dan mulai mengelus dengan jemari tangannya dan terakhir ia memberikan kecupan yang tanpa ia sadari, ia hanya berusaha untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruk seperti yang biasa Kaa-san nya lakukan pada nya kala kecil.

Tapi ketika ia tersadar ia segera pergi dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu, tapi lengan kecil itu menggenggamnya, menggenggam jemari lain dari tangan kirinya.

"Tidak jangan pergi Kaa-san. Jangan tinggalkan Hina-chan" kata gadis di depannya itu dengan berlinang air mata.

Gaara hanya bisa diam, tapi dalam hatinya bergejolak antara syok dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada gadis yang terbaring di sampingnya itu dan juga syok dengan apa yang baru saja gadis itu lakukan padanya. Selama ini dalam hidupnya ia tidak pernah berada dalam hidup penuh dengan emosi akan perasaan, baru saat ini ada gadis lebih tepatnya musuhnya membuat hidupnya sarat akan perasaaan. Gaara adalah seorang predator dingin, tak berperasaan bahkan tak mengeluarkan perasaannya dalam segala hal. Tapi ketika ia bertemu langsung dengan gadis ini, ia serasa kecil, takut, dan mengingat masa lalunya, masa suramnya.

Kesadarannya mulai bangkit ketika ada telepon dari Yahiko.

"Hem" kata Gaara hanya membalas sekenannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata hilang Tuan Muda" kata seseorang di seberangnya itu.

"Lalu" kata Gaara lagi.

"Kami akan segera mencarinya" kata Yahiko lagi.

"Apa peduli ku, ia mati atau hidup bukan urusan ku. Jangan menghubungi ku hari ini, aku sedang sibuk" kata Gaara dan langsung mematikannya.

"Kau tahu Hyuuga Hinata, kau telah membuat aku gila. Kau hanya boleh mendekat pada ku, kau hanya akan mati dan menderita dengan tangan ku sendiri" kata Gaara yang pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri setelah tangannya terlepas dari cengkeraman gadis itu. Sedangkan hatinya, ia tak tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Tunggu Buat Celanjutnyaa…

Minaa,..

Makasih buat semua readers and atau reviews kalian… makasih buat saran dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian..

Maaf author gak bisa cepet update karena uda mulai kuliaah…. ;( ;( ;(

Ya walaupun itu gak bisa di buat alasan, tapi jadi cuman author aja yang pinter beralasan…

Ya author harap semua nunggu dengan sabar nya,

Author pinginnya ini masih lama untuk kelar, kayak sinetron Indonesia gitu yang penuh konflik.

Maafin juga kalau masih banyak typo dan konflik yang kurang mengena, karena ini author yang bener-bener abal dan labil.

Selamat membaca n tunggu selanjutnya.

Lop u all… :* :* :*


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer belong to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _Warning: Bad fict, Mature Contents_** **(Abal-abal)** ** _, Typos, OOC_**

 ** _Genre: Romace, Drama, Hurt/Comfort_**

 **Jika terdapat kesamaan baik cerita, tokoh, maupun alur, mohon dimengerti.**

"Hidup ini seperti roda, bukan berarti kita pernah hidup di atas dan dibawah. Karena kita akan hidup dalam suatu lingkaran manusia yang terhubung satu sama lainnya".

Hyuuga Hinata 25 tahun

Uchiha Sasuke 25 tahun

Sabaku no Gaara 28 tahun

Hyuuga Neji 30 tahun

Haruno Sakura 25 tahun

Sabaku no Temari 29 tahun

Uchiha Itachi 32 tahun

 **Preview…. Chap 10**

"Hem" kata Gaara hanya membalas sekenannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata hilang Tuan Muda" kata seseorang di seberangnya itu.

"Lalu" kata Gaara lagi.

"Kami akan segera mencarinya" kata Yahiko lagi.

"Apa peduli ku, ia mati atau hidup bukan urusan ku. Jangan menghubungi ku hari ini, aku sedang sibuk" kata Gaara dan langsung mematikannya.

"Kau tahu Hyuuga Hinata, kau telah membuat aku gila. Kau hanya boleh mendekat pada ku, kau hanya akan mati dan menderita dengan tangan ku sendiri" kata Gaara yang pergi meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri setelah tangannya terlepas dari cengkeraman gadis itu. Sedangkan hatinya, ia tak tahu ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Matahari hari ini mulai menyingsing, melewati celah kecil ventilasi dan lubang dari celah gorden yang memang tidak seluruhnya menutupi kaca apartemen lantai 17. Tapi entah kenapa kepala dan mata gadis Hyuuga ini enggan untuk terbuka, antara pusing dan berat, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat ini. Segalanya terasa masih gelap, saat ia berusaha untuk membuka perlahan kelopak matanya, masih begitu berat. Tapi tidak begitu dengan perutnya yang mulai bergejolak naik, ia ingin segera memuntahkan unek-unek di dalam perutnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu segera bangun tapi dengan bodohnya ia tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan ruangan itu, ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, dan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Astaga, ia benar-benar tidak akan melakukan hal gila lagi, tenggorokan dan lidahnya terasa panas, kering dan pahit. Ketika kesadarannya mulai kembali, gadis itu berteriak dengan kencangnya.

"AAHHHHH"

Dia syok dengan wajahnya dan lebih syok lagi dengan kamar mandi yang berbeda dengan miliknya. Rambutnya masih seperti biasa, kusut seperti orang bangun tidur, tapi tidak dengan matanya yang sangat merah. Tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah semua peralatan mandi dan keadaaan kamar mandi yang sangat berbeda dengan kamarnya.

"TIDAAAAAK, TOU-SAN" kata Hinata yang masih syok dengan apa yang terjadi.

Hinata merasa sedikit pusing, ia berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Tak lama air matanya jatuh. Ia ingat apa yang membuat nya seperti ini. Sekarang ia benar-benar ingat semua, sakit hatinya kembali kambuh. Matanya yang semula pedih sekarang bahkan lebih pedih lagi.

Ia tak peduli sekarang ia ada di mana, dan apa yang terjadi padanya selama ia mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Tapi sekarang ia beringsut jatuh dan menangis sambil duduk dan bersandar pada porselen dan tembok dibelakangnya. Ia hanya bisa menagis dan merasa hatinya dan pikirannya hampa.

Ia ingat, benar-benar ingat semua detilnya, ia hanya bisa menangis.

"Sasuke, aku harus bagaimana sekarang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Apa boleh aku egois? Setidaknya apa boleh aku hanya ingin memiliki mu sendiri saja"

"Tidak Sasuke, kau bisa memiliki lebih dari diriku. Kau bisa mencintai juga yang lain, tapi bisa kah kau tidak meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Apa setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku? Apa setelah ini kau akan mencampakkan ku, kau akan menikahi gadis itu. Ibu dari anakmu" kata Hinata dalam tangisnya.

"HAHAHAHAH" Hinata hanya tertawa dalam tangis, menertawakan hidupnya, kebodohannya, hidupnya, takdir yang begitu apik memainkan hidupnya.

Apa ia salah jika sekali saja dalam hidupnya ia ingin bahagia, ia ingin egois, ia hanya ingin mempertahankan semua orang yang hadir dalam hidupnya tak meninggalkannya.

Tidak Kaa-sannya, Imouto-nya, sekarang bahkan lelaki yang sebentar lagi menjadi tumpuan hidupnya.

"SASUKE, UCHIHA SASUKE. AKU MEMBENCIMU tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sasuke" kata Hinata dalam duduknya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sakit Sasuke, aku sakit, hati ku ini sakit. Sekarang aku harus apa, kau mau aku seperti apa" kata Hinata lagi.

 **** Gaara's POV ****

"AAHHHHH"

"SHIT" kata ku.

'Suara siapa ini, tak biasanya pagi-pagi ada suara sekeras ini. Bahkan pembantuku tak akan berani berteriak seperti ini' pikir ku dalam hati.

Mataku ini masih mengantuk, mataku masih lelah, apa lagi ini weekend. Tentu kemarin aku masih bergulat dengan dunia ku. Aku tahu beberapa minuman ku teguk tak akan membuatku pingsan.

"TIDAAAAAK, TOU-SAN" ah ku dengar lagi suara teriakan. Tapi ini bahkan lebih keras. Ya aku baru ingat, ku rasa ini adalah suara gadis dungu itu. Sepertinya ia sudah sadar.

Lucu juga, ku rasa kau tak akan percaya, gadis yang hanya setinggi tak lebih dari dagu ku. Kurasa membunuh binatang ataupun nyamuk tak akan sanggup. Tapi ini, ia berteriak dan ku ingat kemarin malam. Astaga gadis dungu gila.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan masih enggan untuk bergerak ataupun bangun, malah mengeratkan kedua lenganku di bantal yang ku gunakan untuk tidur. Tapi tak lama kudengar lagi suara sayup-sayup suara tangisan. Tapi tak begitu jelas, karena suara gadis itu yang memang sangat kecil.

"HAHAHAHAH"

Kudengar gadis itu tertawa dengan tangisnya, ku rasa gadis itu mulai gila. Bagaimana bisa ia tertawa dalam tangis, ku rasa Sakura memang telah membuat gadis itu menjadi hilang kendali.

Wah wah wah, bahkan sekarang tidur ku benar-benar telah sirna, sebenarnya magnet apa yang di gunakan gadis dungu itu padaku. Tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini, biasanya tak kan ada satu mahklukpun yang berani membangunkan ku saat pagi ini, apa lagi ini masih jam 6 a.m. tapi aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada kaki ku ini yang berjalan melangkah ke gadis dungu itu. Dia hanya duduk di dekat wastafel sambil mencium lutut kakinya dan menangis. Sekarang suara itu terdengar di telinga ku dengan jelas.

"SASUKE, UCHIHA SASUKE. AKU MEMBENCIMU tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Sasuke" kata Hinata dalam duduknya.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Sakit Sasuke, aku sakit, hati ku ini sakit. Sekarang aku harus apa, kau mau aku seperti apa" kata Hinata lagi.

Tubuhku seketika beku, dan aku tak ingat apakah jantungku ini masih berdetak atau telah berhenti sesaat.

Aku tak tahu kenapa telinga ku sakit, tapi lebih sakit dadaku ini. Tangan kiriku ku gunakan untuk memeras dada kiriku.

Tidak aku tak ingin mendengar kata-kata nista itu lagi. Gila, aku benar-benar gila, apa yang terjadi dengan diriku sebenarnya, tidak aku benar-benar bingung pada diriku sendiri.

"Hyuuga Hinata"

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya, ke arahku. Antara dia malu atau syok, kurasa perpaduan dan campuran dari keduanya, dia segera berdiri dan menunduk.

Gila, kenapa aku memangil nama gadis tolol dan lemah itu, harusnya ku biarkan saja ia menangis sampai mati. Seharusnya aku juga masih bergemul dengan jalang-jalang ku pagi ini. Kenapa juga aku harus memungut nya kemarin.

'SHIT' maki ku dalam hati.

Tidak bukan itu alasannya, aku masih memikirkan dalam otak ku, kurasa bukan itu yang kurasakan, sisi lain dari naluriku mengatakan aku tak sanggup mendengarkan kata-kata yang keluar dari dalam mulut kecilnya itu.

Kurasa aku tak sanggup mendengar ia menyebut laki-laki Uchiha itu, aku tak sanggup mendengarkan isi hatinya. Dan hal itu membuat dadaku sakit.

Ayolah Sabaku Gaara fokuslah pada tujuan awal mu, ingatlah kejahatan yang dilakukan Hyuuga kepada hidupmu dulu.

Ku rasa naluri ini telah kembali, ku lihat gadis itu mulai berdiri, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, Mr. Sabaku dan ku ucapkan terima kasih" kata gadis dungu itu.

"Mandilah" kata ku padanya.

"Eh" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Aku tunggu di luar" kata ku meninggalkannya, tapi ku urungkan.

"Kau bisa menggunakan baju di buffet warna coklat di ujung sana" kata ku lagi padanya.

Jika kau tanya bagaimana bisa ada baju wanita di apartemen ku, kurasa itu beberapa baju jalang yang ku bawa mereka ke apartemen milik ku. Padahal telah ku suruh Nenek Chiyo membuangnya, tapi tak tahu kenapa ia masih menyimpan di sana, dan tentu saja aku juga tak mau mendebat Nenek Chiyo itu, karena ia telah merawat ku sejak kecil. Dan ada rasa enggan dan hormat tersendiri jika berhubungan dengannya. Walaupun ia tak selalu datang ke apartemen ini, atau biasanya ia akan menyuruh anaknya untuk membersihkan apartemenku, tapi tetap saja. Aku hanya percaya kan kamar pribadi ku pada Nenek Chiyo untuk selalu membersihkan dan menatanya.

Yah setidaknya ada juga manfaat pakaian itu ada di sana. Pikirku saat ini.

Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Jika kau tanya apa alasannya, aku Sabaku Gaara tak tahu, tapi yang jelas ini naluri lain ku yang mendorongnya.

 **** Gaara End's POV ****

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Setelah Gaara menunggunya sekitar 30 menit, Hyuuga Hinata telah keluar menggunakan dress V Neck setinggi 15 cm di atas lutut dengan lengan tiga per empat tapi buka itu yang menjadi point nya, hal yang menjadi titik focus dari mata Gaara adalah belahan v neck yang memperlihatkan garis dada milik gadis itu dan hal lain adalah paha dan kaki putih jenjang yang menjadi daya tarik lainnya

'AH SHIT' umpat Gaara dalam hatinya.

"Em, Mr. Sabaku" kata Hinata yang menutupi area dadanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Gaara segera ke kamarnya dan mengambil jas yang dimilikinya dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih"

"Ayo" kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan kanan gadis itu.

Kedua nya naik dalam lift dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada satu pun yang berusaha untuk mengawali percakapan di antara kedua nya, mereka hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

TING

Saat lift itu telah terbuka, dan terbukalah pintu lift itu mengarah ke B-3.

Gaara berjalan terlebih dahulu, dan sepertinya memang langkah kakinya yang terlalu jauh atau apa, ia merasa gadis dungu itu belum juga mengikutinya.

Ia segera berhenti dan berbalik arah, ternyata gadis itu masih berada di depan lift, dengan lelaki hidung belang yang mengamati gadis itu dengan tampang mupengnya.

Gaara segera kembali dan memeluk pinggang gadis itu dan menenggelamkan dagunya di leher kiri Hinata. Ia menatap sinis pada laki-laki tadi. Dan dengan segera laki-laki itu menutup pintu lift.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa membeku.

"Hai Hyuuga Hinata" kata Gaara menyadarkan gadis itu dari kekakuannya.

"Ah ya, Mr. Sabaku" kata Hinata

"Ayo, kau lama sekali" kata Gaara sambil menarik tangan gadis itu.

Hinata hanya bisa diam dan mengikuti langkah laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

Sementara Gaara, ia benar-benar merasa ada hawa panas di dalam dadanya.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Setelah 1 jam perjalanan mereka sampai di Rough Beach. Gaara segera turun begitu juga dengan Hinata. Langit masih gelap tapi telah ada beberapa awan yang berubah warna. Biasanya sun sets di pantai ini 7.49 a.m. setidaknya masih ada 9 menit lagi matahari akan muncul. Sementara Gaara telah duduk di atas pasir putih di bawah pohon rindang di atasnya. Ia memakai atasan lengan panjang dengan model kerah berbentuk V. Kombinasikan dengan celana panjang denim, kemudian lengkapi dengan _sneakers_ polos terang.

Angin pantai ini sedikit menerbangkan rambut merah maroon nya kea rah belakang. Sementara begitu juga yang terjadi pada gadis yang berjalan ke arahnya itu. Rambut indigo milik gadis Hyuuga ini terkadang ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak jarang juga beberapa helaian rambut gadis itu menutupi matanya, sehingga beberapa kali ia menyampirkan di belakang telinganya. Dan hal lain yang membuat Gaara ingin tertawa adalah gadis itu benar-benar seperti masuk dalam jas hitam milik Gaara, bahkan akan terlihat jika gadis itu tak mengenakan apapun dari luar, jika orang lainnya yang melihatnya, karena bahkan panjang jas itu sampai pada lutut gadis itu.

'Cantik' hanya satu kata itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

Dan Hinata mulai mendekat dan duduk tak jauh tapi tentunya juga tidak begitu dekat dengan Gaara. Mereka duduk dalam diam, dan saling menikmati angin dan sun sets di hadapan mata mereka.

"Indah" kata Hinata sambil tetap melihat ke arah mata hari.

"Indah tapi menyakitkan jika kau terus melihatnya, tapi tentu akan pedih juga rasanya" kata Hinata sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hm" kata Gaara menanggapi.

"Terima kasih Mr. Sabaku. Aku benar-benar malu kepada Anda…".

"Gaara" kata Gaara memotong ucapan Hinata

"Ha" kata Hinata yang seolah tak mengeri sambil melihat laki-laki di sebelahnya itu. Dan hal itu juga di lakukan oleh Gaara.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Gaara, Miss Hyuuga" kata Gaara yang sambil memfokuskan untuk menatap mata milik gadis itu.

Begitu juga Hinata yang antara tersihir atau apa, ia juga menatap mata jade milik Gaara, mereka menatap dalam diam. Dan segera Hinata tersadar dan memutuskan kontak mata pada Gaara.

"Ah tentu saja, Ga ara" kata Hinata dengan canggungnya.

"Hinata" kata Gaara memanggil nama gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu sambil menatap pantai dan deru ombak di Rough Beach.

"Eh" kata Hinata yang langsung memfokuskan pandangan mata nya kepada Gaara.

"Indah" kata Gaara menikmati pemandangan cakrawala di depannya, warna merah ke-orange-an dan beberapa langit masih abu-abu dan gelap.

"Kau tahu, ini adalah tempat kesendirian ku" kata Gaara lagi. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya, iamenghembuskan nafas dengan pelan dan merasa detak jantungnya yang tenang dan beraturan.

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa diam, karena ia merasa tidak enak dengan kehadirannya di samping pria itu.

"Tapi ku rasa, sekarang tempat ini bisa ku bagi juga dengan mu" kata Gaara membuka matanya.

Setelah mendengarkan perkataan Gaara. Hinata menjadi lebih tenang. Ia pun menutup matanya. Dan membiarkan segala pikiran dan kesedihannya hanyut dengan hembusan angin dan deburan ombak yang saling berkejar-kejaran.

"Terkadang, aku ingin membenci hidup ini. Kau tahu, mungkin setiap orang yang melihat hidup ku akan merasa iri dengan apa yang terjadi pada ku. Tentu bukan aku ingin menyombongkan akan hidup yang di berikan Tuhan padaku. Tapi, jika boleh memilih aku ingin menjadi keluarga kecil yang biasa, yang utuh. Aku bisa melihat semua orang yang aku sayang saling bercengkrama saat makan pagi dan malam. Melihat Kaa-san ku berkebun dan menghias meja dengan bunga-bunga. Melihat senyum Tou-san ku yang kembali bercahaya dan teduh seperti dulu. Melihat Onii-chan dan Imoutou-chan ku hidup dan besar saat ini. Dan menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai" kata Hinata sambil menutup pelupuk matanya, tapi sepertinya air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi tirusnya.

Sedangkan Gaara hanya bisa membeku, tentu ia juga menginginkan hal yang juga terjadi pada gadis di sampingnya itu. Ia juga benar-benar merasakannya.

Tapi ia juga bingung dengan dirinya, ketika bersama dengan gadis itu yang benar-benar rapuh di sampingnya, ia hanya ingin mengelus kepala nya dan memeluk gadis di sampingnya itu. Tapi ada hal lain, ia tidak bisa. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak, karena ia juga tahu setidaknya sebagian penderitaan hidup gadis itu juga karena dirinya. Kelakuannya dan kejahatan serta dendam akan keluarga gadis di sampingnya itu.

"Lari lah" kata Gaara yang mulai bangun dari duduknya.

"HA" kata Hinata yang tidak paham dengan maksud Gaara. Kata nya sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Larilah Hyuuga Hinata. Kau seharusnya lari, lepaskan semua takdir hidupmu. Jika kau tak kuat kau bisa menyerah dan pergi. Tinggalkan segalanya, dan tentu Tuhan dan orang yang membencimu akan melepasmu" kata Gaara yang mencoba berjalan tanpa menggunakan _sneakers_ _, ia ingin merasakan lembutnya pasir putih menyentuh pori-pori telapak kakinya._

Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa menyengitkan dahi dan alis matanya, ia tak paham dengan perkataan laki-laki itu, laki-laki yang baru saja menjauhi dirinya yang sedang duduk di atas pasir.

Hinata pun mengikuti pergerakan langkah laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Kau ingin bermain pasir" kata Gaara sambil membawa batang kayu yang ia temukan di tepi pantai.

Hinata tidak menjawab tapi ia hanya menganggukkan tanda setuju.

"Tulis semua kesedihan mu dan biarkan ia terhapus oleh ombak yang datang dan membawa nya pergi" kata Gaara sambil memberikan satu batang pada Hinata.

Mereka saling menulis apa yang sedang mereka rasakan saat ini, berlari dan sedikit bermain air laut. Saat ini mereka tertawa lepas. Seperti tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Tuan Muda, sepertinya saya telah menemukan Nona Hyuuga" kata Kabuto menelpon Sasuke dengan smartphonenya.

"Hm"

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

"Dari mana saja Hime" kata Sasuke yang telah menunggu Hinata di apartement milik Hinata.

Sedangkan gadis itu sepertinya enggan bertemu ataupun berbicara dengan Sasuke. Hati nya masih benar-benar sedang sakit.

"Hinata" kata Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju Hinata.

Tapi gadis itu hanya diam dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi miliknya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti.

"Apa karena ini, karena laki-laki ini" kata Sasuke memegang foto Gaara dan meremasnya.

"Kemana saja kau Hyuuga Hinata. Apa seperti ini" kata Sasuke sambil melepar amplop coklat dan memperlihatkan foto tadi pagi saat ia bersama Gaara di Rough Beach.

Sedangkan Hinata merasa tubuhnya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya saat ini, terasa berputar dan semua suara mulai mendengung, gelap, semua berubah gelap.

"Hinata" kata Sasuke yang kaget karena gadis yang berada di depannya ini jatuh, dan untung saja Sasuke dapat menangkap tubuh gadis di depannya sebelum ia terjatuh.

Sasuke segera menggendong tubuh gadis itu dan menidurkannya di kasur, ia menyelimuti dan mengusap poni dan rambut panjang Hinata, ia mengusap dahi milik gadis itu.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak begini pada mu Hime. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu, jangan tinggalkan aku Hime" kata Sasuke yang juga berusaha untuk tidur dan memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat.

Mereka terlelap dalam hangatnya malam, setidaknya hari ini begitu melelahkan.

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

 **** Hinata's POV ****

Kulihat hari telah kembali lagi, matahari masih bersinar, dan sinarnya mulai menyilaukan. Ku lihat saat ini kamar ku telah bersih. Mereka telah kembali seperti biasanya. Kulihat di nakas telah ada bubur dan cinnamon roll kesukaan ku. Di sampingnya ada buket bunga dan ada kartu nama. Ku baca tulisan itu.

'Maaf, Hime. Maaf jika aku begitu keras pada mu kemarin. Semoga kau segera sembuh. Uchiha Sasuke' gumam ku dalam hati.

' _Sebenarnya kemarin malam aku telah terbangun dalam tidur ku, tapi aku begitu nyaman di dalam pelukan laki-laki yang aku cintai ini. Aku hanya ingin egois saja dalam hidupku. Satu hal ini yang tak akan ku lepas. Aku Hyuuga Hinata hanya ingin egois dengan hidup ku dan semua orang yang ada di sekitar ku saat ini saja._

 _Aku akan menutup semua mata dan telinga, Kaa-san maafkan aku. Izinkan Hinata bahagia kali ini saja_ ' _kata ku dalam hati sambil mengeratkan pelukan ku pada laki-laki di depan ku ini. Ku kecup dahi dan bibirnya. Kemudian ku taruh kepala ku di sela-sela dagu miliknya. Aku dapat merasakan aliran nafas dan ku dengar detak jantungnya._

 _Dan aku mulai terlelap lagi, Kaa-san minta Tuhan di sana. Hinata hanya ingin Sasuke menjadi milik Hinata selamanya._

Aku telah terbangun, ku lihat jam doraemon ku telah menunjukkan jam 11 a.m. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan mengikuti perkuliahan hari ini. Ini adalah pertama dan perdana bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang meninggalkan perkuliahannya karena masalah hidupnya.

Aku segera bangkit dan pergi ke kamar mandi,

TOK TOK TOK

"Ino" kata kupada sahabat di depan ku itu.

"Hai" kata Ino sambil memelukku erat.

"Kau tidak masuk kuliah" kata Ino menyengitkan dahinya.

"Hem" kata ku sambil tersenyum.

"Wow, kau melewatkan dosen gila. Kau benar-benar hebat Hinata. Kau ingat, bahkan temanmu Tenten saja tidak berani" kata Ino yang berdecak dan mulai menyindirku.

Ino segera berlari dan duduk di kasur yang baru saja selesai aku tata.

"Kau belum makan" kata Ino yang masih melihat bubur yang belum aku sentuh sama sekali.

Aku tidak menjawab, tapi sepertinya ia juga telah tahu jawabannya.

"Hinata.." kata Ino terhenti, karena ia melihat aku telah membawa handuk dan bersiap untuk mandi.

Kaki ku terhenti dan jantungku benar-benar bergenderang saat ini, dari sorot mata Ino aku tahu ia ingin berbicara serius pada ku.

"Kenapa" kata ku menjawabnya.

"Tak mandilah, kau benar-benar bau" kata Ino sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memperagakan seolah-olah ia akan mati karena bau badan ku. Tapi jelas sorot matanya berbeda dengan yang ia lakukan.

"Hus Hus"

Aku tak menggubris kelakuan sahabat ku itu, tapi aku benar-benar berterima kasih, aku tahu Ino hanya ingin aku sendiri yang menceritakannya. Walaupun seolah-olah ia adalah perempuan bar-bar yang akan menyerang semua orang-orang yang akan menyakiti ku. Tapi jika dengan ku, ia akan menunggu dan memberikan waktu yang tepat agar aku akan bercerita padanya.

' _Terima kasih Ino'_ , kata ku dalam hati.

' _Terima kasih untuk waktu dan pengertian mu'_ , aku meninggalkannya dan masuk dalam kamar mandi.

"AKU MENUNGGU MU DI LUAR. SETELAH INI KITA SHOPPING. AKU BUTUH MEET TIME HINATA" kata Ino yang berteriak dari luar.

"OK" kata ku pada nya.

"Terima kasih" kata ku lagi dalam bisik.

Ku dengar gadis itu telah keluar dari kamarku.

 **** Hinata End's POV ****

*************HISTORY OF LOVE*************

Minna-chan…

Halo semuanya. Terima kasih aku ucapkan pada kalian..

Lhop u all..

Sebenarnya cerita ini udah lama author ketik, cuman rasanya kurang aja. Jadi belum author update.

But so, thx for u

Terimakasih buat kalian yang telah baca, like and reviews…

Maaf g bisa balas satu-satu….

Tapi anyway… yak arena memang banyak banget tugas dan pikiran yang menghantui dan membayangi author akhir-akhir ini,.

Tapi jangan kawatir, moga author bukan salah satu dari author yang nyakitin kalian. Karena author uda berkali-kali di PHP-in sama author yang lain itu dan rasanya tetep sama, sakitnya itu di sini. (Eaak jangan ngeles thor. Malu udah tua)

Udah deh chuap-chuapnya, bukannya ketik-an yang berfaedah malah curcol (Hahahaha, tampol nih mulut kalau bisa)

Ok tunggu kelanjutannya. Maaf ya kalau masih typo, karena kesempurnaan itu hanya milik dosen. Eaakkk.

 **TBC**


End file.
